Awakening
by Milarqui
Summary: Kissing as the Dark Curse took them away to a new world, neither Snow White nor Prince Charming knew that it would be the thing that would save them and their family from taking the wrong path and from making mistakes. A kiss that took them from Death's Gate and awakened them both.
1. Prologue - Before He Awakens

**A/N: Honestly, I never thought I would be doing this, writing a fanfic about Once Upon A Time, mostly because I am still working on two Harry Potter fanfics (stupid writer's block) and an Alternative History called "The Legacy of the Glorious" (which you can read if you go to ). However, I tripped over one of those, and, well, I really liked the series (am waiting for Season 2 to be broadcasted here in Spain), so I guessed it was possible to do something. The one thing I hated the most was when Graham died, because I still believe he was Emma's True Love, and it was unfair for Emma to lose that so soon after finally starting to let him in.**

**I don't know Hook yet, he seems to be quite hilarious, but I don't think he is going to be as important to Emma as Graham was. Same goes to Neal. And I don't know why people believe that Regina and Emma would be together, the only thing they have in common is Henry. I'm an avowed Gremma/Huntswan supporter, as well as Snowing (Snow/Charming). Nothing else so far in terms of couples, but, well, we'll see.**

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Prologue – Before He Awakens**

As the last of the four soldiers that attacked him drops dead, he lets his sword fall. The pain in his shoulder is too great to keep holding the heavy sword, and the injury in his abdomen makes it even harder to concentrate, especially when he is carrying a far more precious cargo with the uninjured arm.

His daughter, Emma. She has just been born. Tiny like all babies, and still with her eyes closed, but he already loves her more than nearly anything else in the world. Only Emma's mother, his wife, his true love, Snow White, can rival in his heart with her, and he hopes he has a big enough heart to keep them both in there, because he might burst if it isn't.

That's why the pain in his heart is greater than the one in his shoulder and abdomen. Because he only has a few minutes left before the Evil Queen's Dark Curse reaches them, and Emma is the one destined to become the savior of their world. But that's not the main reason why he is doing this. He is doing this to give his little girl the best chance at living, the one that neither him nor Snow will be able to.

With great effort, and fighting through the pain in his shoulder, his abdomen and his heart, he opens the door to the wardrobe that will take Emma to the world without magic, the world where everyone in the world is going, where she will live free of the curse until she is twenty-eight. Alone.

Putting her inside, he fights the tears as he thinks of all the things neither he nor Snow will be there to do. They will not see her grow up. They will not hear her first words. They will not see her give her first steps. They will not be able to watch for her as she has her first crush, so that he can tell her about how he met Snow for the first time, and the second, and how they fell in love and fought for that. They will not be there to teach her how to fight with a sword and to use a bow. He will not be there to threaten whomever Emma falls in love with with the most extreme of pains if he ever harms her, and Snow will not be there to hold him back. They will not be there to see how she becomes a strong, independent, beautiful woman like her mother.

They will not be there to love her. When she returns to their lives, she will be a full adult, and that is what pains so much. She will be their age, and she will not know about them.

As he closes the door, he knows he should say something. One last thing for the little girl his wife and him have loved so much ever since they discovered she was pregnant, and who neither of them will see for about three decades. Who will be lost in a world without magic, just like the world will be.

And now, he knows what to say. It is the thing Snow and him have said to each other so many times, that it is pretty much _their_ sentence, the one they use to tell each other "I love you." It is only fitting that Emma knows this as well.

"Find us."

And before he can try to be a little more selfish, before he tries to open the door again and keep his baby girl in his arms for a few more seconds, he closes the door. The wardrobe flashes, and he knows Emma is safe. Only then do his tears start to drop. Rationally, he knows that it was the correct decision, that Emma had to be kept safe, lest she fall under the curse and thus be subjected to whatever horrible destiny the Evil Queen had prepared for her. But rationality is not of much use when it feels like your heart is getting ripped and teared in tiny pieces. It is like the moment when Snow lied to him and said she did not love him, it is painful, and horrible.

He feels himself fading, but it is not from the curse: it is his injuries. He has lost a lot of blood, and knows that he might die quite soon. He appreciates the irony now: the Dark Curse that he so hates, because it is taking him away from his wife, his daughter and his life, may be the only thing that can save him.

He doesn't fall, though, because he is taken in someone's arms, and carefully lowered to the floor. He knows who is it, even if he isn't looking. Snow. His beautiful, fiery, strong Snow, is holding him. And she is sobbing so hard, because, like him, she knows how near the end of this part of their lives is, and that soon they will be sent to something akin to a hell where they will be separated. He lies now on the floor, and Snow is lying on him, and he sees her tear-stricken face. He wants to clear those tears away, make her smile, make her happy even for a few more seconds, but he is losing his strength.

"She's safe, Snow," he manages to say. "Emma's safe. She'll find us."

"I know," she replies between sobs. "I know. But it still hurts. I don't know how I will spend twenty-eight years without either of you, to wait until both of us and Emma are together again."

He might have chuckled, but he contents himself with a grin. They hear footsteps coming from outside, but they do not care. The only important thing is the person they are next to.

"Remember, Snow, twenty-eight years is nothing when you have eternal love. I have faith."

The ground starts to rumble, and the wind to pick up. Regina's Dark Curse is now reaching their palace, and it is going to change everything. But now, Prince James "Charming" can only think of Snow White. Even as Regina herself comes in and tried to gloat about the fact that only she will have a happy ending now, they only see and hear each other.

"I'll find you in twenty-eight years, then, Princess Snow White," he whispers.

"Not if I find you first, Prince Charming."

She closes the distance, and both decide that the way to leave this world is by kissing their true love. So they do, and as they kiss, tears drop from both their eyes. The last thing they will be doing together for a long time. As the world rages around them, and then everything slowly darkens.

He feels himself being ripped of... something. Of his memories. Of his feelings. He tries to keep those, but it is impossible, the curse is too strong. So he takes refuge with the only thing he is sure the curse won't be able to take, his true love for Snow. It is the most powerful magic in the world, after all. He tries to bring with him his memories, but soon he realizes he doesn't have to do that, because, if the curse can be broken, then his memories are not going to be lost, but rather they will be placed behind a veil that will be destroyed when the curse finally dies.

He hopes so, at least.

The last thing he feels before losing consciousness – or dying, or being sent to the new world, he is not sure – is the weight of his beloved over him and the feel of her lips over his.

_Find me, Snow. Find me._


	2. 1 - The Hunt for an Unknown Man

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 1 – The Hunt For An Unknown Man**

She sits beside the bed of John Doe. That's not his name, but the name given to anyone who is not known. She does not know why it is that way, but she can at least tell that it does not fit the man next to her. The name is similar to what she unconsciously associates to him, but she is not sure of how he is actually called.

Either way, what she is now doing does not require her to know his name, because, under her arm, she brings something that, while it might not wake him up directly from his coma, it might help some. After all, if the whole thing about people in coma hearing you is right, then John Doe can hear her.

The book she brings is the same she gave Henry a few months ago. She knows she is not supposed to have them, but Henry is her favorite student. He is smart, applied, and sweet, but solitary and shy. That was why she gave him the fairytale book, so that he had something else to think about. She can see that Henry's mother, the Mayor, is not good for him, that she does not really care for the child she adopted even if she superficially acts like she does, but there is nothing she can do save for supporting him at school.

And now, Henry convinced her to come to the hospital and read to John Doe. He said something about having found Prince Charming and how she _had_ to read to him. She lets him convince her, though. Both because of his enthusiasm and because Emma, Henry's mom, tells her to do it, so as to show Henry that the tales are not real. It is not as if she has something better to do, and, well, she likes helping at the hospital.

She passes the pages, and notes that there is a bookmark already in the book. She opens the book at that page, and sees a title. _The Tale of Snow White and Prince Charming_. Funny, she had always thought it was _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_. And the bookmark has writing on it that tells her clearly it is Henry who has placed it in there. She smiles, knowing that he has done this in purpose, and begins to read aloud.

This version of the tale is fairly different from the one she remembers from the Disney films. There, the princess was just a sweet girl whose stepmother wished to kill because of her beauty, she met the seven dwarves and when the evil queen gave her the enchanted apple, she took it unknowing of the truth, with only the kiss of a prince waking her.

In the book, Snow White is really different. She is beautiful, too, but she is also a fighter, someone that steals from the Evil Queen's carriages to survive. Her meeting with her Prince Charming makes her laugh, because the part where he traps her is hilarious. The Prince himself is also quite magnificent, fighting and killing a dragon even though he knows nothing of how to use a sword, and being willing to sacrifice himself for his beloved. And then, even with all the obstacles destiny – or evil – put before them, be it the Dark One's potion that made her forget him, or the poisoned apple that put her to sleep, their love brought them together, for true love would always help them find each other.

She likes this Snow White, and wishes she was a bit more like her. As it is, she knows she is shy and withdrawn, and folds quite easily, but what no one can accuse her of is of not caring. Because she cares a lot. Perhaps a bit too much. Which is why she helps Henry, why she asked Emma just a few hours ago if she wanted to live with her, why she volunteers at the hospital.

As she finishes the story, reaching the part where Snow White and Prince Charming marry, she looks at the artistic drawing of the wedding, and notices that the prince has a scar on his chin. One that Snow White gave him in their first encounter. When she looks at John Doe, she sees that he has the same exact scar. She smiles at the coincidence of a book character having the same scar as the man she is sitting next to. Of course, this might have been one of the reasons why Henry is adamant that this is Prince Charming.

_Maybe you should kiss him and wake him up_, a stray thought passes through her mind. She shakes her head, marveling at the way the story is influencing her. She cannot do that, even if she wanted. For starters, apart from the obvious fact that it would not work, it is illegal (well, she _thinks_ it is illegal) to interact in such a way with a patient in coma. Also, he might already have someone important in his life, so, even if it was possible to kiss someone awake from a coma, that person would be the one qualified to do so. Finally... well, she can't think of more excuses. Because, well, if she could do it without bad repercussions, she would certainly kiss him.

As much as some people have nicknamed her "Sister Margaret", she is not a nun, and she definitely likes sex, but, well, here in Storybrooke there are not many dating opportunities. Unless you are Ruby, who most men lust over, or Dr Whale, who seems to be attracted to every single female woman under 30, and tends to be responded affirmatively. She has gone out with him a couple of times, only for drinks, but nothing beyond that, because he gives her a creepy vibe a mile wide.

So, when she looks at the man in the bed, she can't help but slightly bite her lip and blush as she does so. He is really attractive. Like, damn, if he were awake, she might try to... well, maybe not. But he would definitely be in her dreams. He has this Boy Scout face that makes him look like a bit of an angel, and she can certainly imagine him softly kissing her, her face between his hands while she entangles hers in his short hair...

_Erm, better stop it there before I start having sexual daydreams about a man in coma._

She can't stop it, though. She starts blushing as she imagines him undressing her with his eyes, and then his hands slid along her neck and move her dress' straps off her shoulders, while he kisses her at the point where neck and shoulder meet, she moans at the pleasant feeling as she uses one hand to keep his head next to her body while the other starts to grab at his shirt's buttons, to open it and allow her to explore his chest and back, and then her dress falls and...

She hits her head with the table beside the bed in order to wipe away that daydream. Or sexual fantasy. Whatever. Damn, she knows she is now redder than a tomato. Maybe she will let it out while she is at home. Where she cannot be disturbed. At all. It is not exactly proper to do this in a public space. And if it is Doctor Whale that catches her, even worse. Brr.

_Kiss him, damn it,_ the same voice she "heard" before says. Ugh. Seriously. That voice sounds like a mix of her own and Ruby's. She is always trying to get her to, at least, get herself a good one night stand, but she's never felt up to doing it. She is still her best friend, though, so they love to joke around what each of them does in their free time.

Still... the more she looks at John Doe, the more she notes her resistance to the temptation diminishes. Because she feels a connection with the man, even if she does not know him. It is like she already knows him, but she does not remember him. And she would actually remember, considering his looks.

_Kiss him now, there is no one looking_, the voice in her head says. She sighs. She needs to speak with someone on a more normal basis, because she must be real bad if she imagines voices in her head. However, she looks around, and she notices that, indeed, there is no one watching. There are few patients, and all of them are sleeping or in comas. There were also no doctors or nurses around.

She looks again at the man in the bed, and bites her lip again. This is a bad idea, she knows, but, well, if she does it just this one time, then it will not be too bad.

Slowly, she stands up, leaving Henry's book over the table, and takes John Doe's hand into hers, unconsciously noticing how well they fit together. She leans down, and caresses his cheek. Damn, from near, he is even more attractive. She looks around again, to make sure she will not get caught, and then she closes her eyes, leans, and kisses him.

As far as kisses go, it is not spectacular. Given that he is unconscious, it is normal. However, there is a feeling she has, of longing, of need, that she had not realized existed. Until now. Because kissing this unknown man has awakened something in her. A need for him. For a man she does not know, but suddenly feels as if he was everything for her once.

Unknown to her, her kiss has started to create attention, but not from around her, but from the man in the bed. Slowly, his free hand starts to move, while the other takes a harder grip on Mary Margaret's. His eyes move under his eyelids. And he also starts answering to her kiss by slowly moving his head, to deepen the kiss. But she does not notice, caught in the feelings that are taking control of her.

It is only several seconds later, as the "reason" part of her brain finally starts to catch up and air becomes an issue, that she realizes that he is actually answering to what she is doing to him. She breaks the kiss – which he tries to follow –, mortified, not only that she got caught, but that she actually went into that kiss much deeper than she intended.

Then, he opens his eyes, and Mary Margaret loses the little breath that remains in her lungs. His blue eyes mesmerize her. Call to her. Make those feelings the kiss has awakened flare up, dominate her. Her cheeks, already blushing from sharing a heated kiss with an intensity she has never known she was capable of, become the color of a particularly ripe strawberry, and the blush spreads out.

And then he smiles, and she knows that she has lost whatever battle she may have had against reason. Because, even if it is weak and small, it is still blinding like the sun.

She blinks, and suddenly they are not in the hospital. They are over a stone floor. He is wearing a white shirt that is covered in blood. She has long black locks flowing from her hair over him, and both her hands are covering his face as she readies herself to give him another kiss. And he has the same smile.

She blinks again, the scene vanishes, everything returns to normal, hospital, bed, man in coma that has just awakened.

"You found me," he says, softly. If she did not know before, she is now sure that she is a goner. Because, if his lips awakened her feelings, and his eyes captured her heart, then his voice envelops her own soul, making it impossible for her not to think of herself as his.

And then he closes his eyes, and is again dead to the world.

She stays there for a few seconds, still trying to process everything that has happened in the last minute. Or minutes. She is not sure of how much time she has spent with John Doe, but she finally manages to wake up from it and rushes to find the doctor. Any of them. Even if it is Whale, who ends up being the first doctor she finds.

She tells him that she was reading to him when he started to move, grabbed her hand and opened his eyes – she is certainly _not_ going to tell him the actual truth – but when Doctor Whale observes John Doe, he says that she must have imagined it, because John Doe is still in a coma. However, she knows she is hiding something, but gives up. From the corner of her eye she can see that Whale is running. She would bet twenty dollars that he is running to tell someone what has just happened. The mayor, maybe, or Gold. They have their hands everywhere, so they are sure to have something to do with John Doe's state.

As she leaves the hospital to go to Granny's, she can't take John out of her mind. And, to be frank, she is not sure if she will ever want to do that.

-OUAT-

He wakes up again.

And the only thing in his mind is the beautiful, dark-haired woman that was there when he woke up before.

He had been hearing her soft voice for quite some time, but never so much as before. He had fallen in love with her voice as soon as he first heard it, and every time he heard it, he struggled to wake up, to see her, to speak to her. But it never worked, and day after day he heard her, he struggled, and he failed.

Until a few hours ago. When she read him a story. The tale of Snow White and Prince Charming. It feels really familiar to him for some reason. So familiar, indeed. He evoked a few images as she spoke, of a beautiful, dark-haired woman who assaulted a carriage and later was trapped in a net, of him and the woman fighting against several knights and then trolls as they tried to recover something that was precious to him, something that would end up in the woman's hand later. He wanted to awaken and see if she still had that.

After she finished talking about the wedding, she was silent for a few minutes. He thought that she had left, but then he felt something really soft touching his hand, and then something soft pressing against his lips. She was kissing him. He struggled to move, to be able to respond, and as the kiss went on for longer he could feel his strength returning. He moved his hand, so that he could better hold hers, and he answered to the kiss. She tasted of... chocolate and cinnamon? It did not matter, because now that was his favorite taste.

She then stopped, and he did the bigger effort. He opened his eyes.

For a blink, she was nearly identical to the woman he had seen. Long dark hair, green eyes, slightly rosy skin, red lips... she was breathtaking. And she was crying. He did not know why she was crying, but he wanted to wipe away her tears with his hand.

And after a blink, she was different. The same dark hair, but much shorter. The same soulful green eyes, but with less of a spark behind them. The same rosy skin, but a bit paler. The same red lips, but less intense. No tears. However, one thing was still the same. She was still breathtaking, still beautiful.

And then something popped into his mind. It was like in the tale she was reading. The sentence the two characters used so much it was like they said "I love you" to each other.

"You found me," he said.

He fell asleep again after talking to her.

And when he wakes again, it is to no one. There does not seem to be anyone around now. He feels alright, and looks around for her, for the dark-haired beauty, but he only sees people in beds. He wants to find her, but he can't do that as long as he is in this bed.

When he moves his arm, something causes him pain. He looks, and there is a tube hooked to the inner part of his elbow. He rips it off, and covers the injury with his hand until he finds something in a table next to his bed that he can use.. He also rips off some things that are stuck to his chest, fortunately with less pain than the tube. He manages to find a pair of slippers, and sneaks out of the room, and the hospital, unimpeded.

He does not know where to look for her, for the woman, but he remembers a few things from the tale. He remembers that the two characters met in a forest, fought next to a cave, and realized their love under a troll bridge.

That's it, the troll bridge! If she remembers that part, he will probably find her there, or she will find him there. But, of course, there is a problem. Where is the troll bridge?

Slowly – due to the misuse of his muscles during his coma –, almost painfully, he manages to move forward, along the cold and dark forest. He shivers, because his current clothes hardly cover him, but he does not let that deter him. He needs to reach the bridge.

He does not know how, or why, but he seems to know the path to follow. It is like someone is whispering the directions in his ear, or in his mind. "Turn to the right here" or "be careful with that root" are quite clear, and it surprises him when they actually work well.

Some time later, he reaches a bridge. A board says "Toll Bridge", but someone has scrawled an 'r' over the first word. This is it. The troll bridge he has been looking for. He starts to move so as to reach below it, like the characters in the tale did, and nearly reaches it, but he slips and everything goes black again.

-OUAT-

When she first met her son Henry, she thought that she would only be with him for enough time to take him back to Storybrooke – seriously, who thought up these names? – with his adoptive mother. She ended up going back to return Henry his book, but then, when Regina became quite interested in getting her to leave, she chose to stay, because she knew that Henry needed her.

When she saw the book, she thought that it was a bit sad that Henry had to use fairy tales to find a escape to his life. Meeting Regina made it clear that she probably did not give Henry all the attention, or the love he needed. But when she saw those last pages in the book, where Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter had the same name as her and had the exact same baby blanket she was found with so much time before – the only possession she has conserved from her time at the orphanage – she could not help but wonder if Henry might be right.

When she first met Graham, she could not help but think that he was a very attractive guy, even if a bit dorky. In the few days, she has come to appreciate that part of him. He may make awful jokes, but he still makes her struggle against laughing out loud at them. Her training and work as a bondsperson has done wonders for that. And her attraction to Graham has become worse, more defined, even after she got twice arrested by him – not to mention the really, really _awkward_ moment she met him after she had a rather, ahem, spicy daydream regarding the sheriff's office's jail, the sheriff himself and an almost total lack of clothes.

When she met Mary Margaret, she thought that the woman was just a shy person who felt better with kids, but after Mary got her out of jail, she got to know her better, there was something else in her that she kept well hidden, and she could see Mary Margaret becoming a friend. And, well, Mary Margaret has invited her to live in the apartment she has, so that counts for a lot of good.

When Henry insisted that the man he had seen in the hospital was Prince Charming, and that Mary Margaret, as Snow White, was the only one that could wake him up, she asked her to read to him, if only to show Henry that, perhaps, the fairy tales are not real at all. However, after meeting with her the last night, she managed to get that she had read the Snow White story – Henry could not help but grin at that part, so she suspects that he got Mary Margaret to choose that one somehow – and that he had awakened after that. Some more prodding, and a lot of blushing later, Mary Margaret admitted that she had been kissing him when he awoke, prompting a raised eyebrow from her and a whoop of joy from Henry.

And now, the three of them have come to the hospital to see 'Prince Charming' only to discover that he has left. On his own foot, and towards the woods, if that tape is right. It happened in the middle of the night, so he must have been quite a few hours out there, and given the few clothes he was wearing, he must be really cold by now.

Regina orders Graham to go find John Doe before taking Henry home, and Mary Margaret and her join him, even after the Mayor tells them not to get involved. She guesses the teacher might feel a bit responsible for what happened. When they are about to enter the woods, Henry meets them, which makes her wonder how the kid has become this good at avoiding Regina and escaping her.

"He must have gone to find you, Ms Blanchard," Henry says as they step into the woods, following a few tracks found by the Sheriff that must have been left by John Doe, as well as some blood in the ground. That part is quite worrying, because he might die if they don't find him soon.

"Why, Henry?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Well, he is Prince Charming, you are Snow White, and you were reading him your tale, so he probably thinks that he might find you somewhere that is like the tale."

"What tale?" Graham asks.

"I'll tell you later, Sheriff," Emma replies. Meanwhile, she is thinking about what Henry has said. _He was right about the blanket, and about John Doe awakening, so maybe the third time he'll be right as well. _"Mary, Henry, what could be important to Prince Charming if he was looking for Snow White?"

Mary Margaret blushes slightly as she thinks about the story, and about what she did the previous night. However, she still answers. "Well, it could be where they married, the castle, but the only one here is the one in the park, and he would have been seen already. Or where they met the first time, but it was a road. Or where they realized they loved each other..."

"The Troll Bridge!" Henry exclaims.

"The Toll Bridge?" Graham says.

"No, Troll," Henry replies.

"Well, there are no trolls around here, but I know of the Toll Bridge. Few people know about it, and it is that way."

"Then guide us, oh, great woodsman," she says, cheekily.

"The woods are my house, milady," he replies in the same tone as he rushes forward, followed by the two women and the child.

It takes them fifteen minutes to reach the Toll Bridge. On the way there, they have found a few more traces of blood, as well as a piece of cotton with blood on it. There is no one there. Henry mentions that it was _below_ the bridge that Snow White saved Prince Charming, so the three adults – after telling Henry to stay _on_ the Bridge – go down.

"Oh, my god!" Mary Margaret says, when they find John Doe on the ground. Fortunately, it seems that he is not bleeding anymore, but he is clearly unconscious. She jumps forward and starts to check him, noticing that he is not breathing.

"Sheriff, call an ambulance!" she says. Graham grabs his mobile phone and calls the hospital, while Mary Margaret starts giving him CPR. When Mary blows into his mouth to give him air, her mind supplies her with the hilarious – and a bit morbid – bit of information that John Doe is receiving 'The Kiss of Life'. Considering that it is the second time in as many days that Mary Margaret has done this, she has to call upon her skills to not laugh at the irony.

Fortunately, Mary Margaret's ministrations revive the man. Actually, she does not even have to do the cardiac massage: as soon as she stops blowing into his lungs, he revives. Graham provides his leather jacket to cover John Doe, who is still quite cold after being out for several hours. Mary Margaret stays close to him, holding him and trying as best as she can to give him some heat while the ambulance comes. Emma can see that there is something in John Doe's eyes when he looks towards Mary Margaret. It painfully reminds her of Neal, Henry's father, of how he looked at her when they were making plans to get settled in Tallahassee. The only thing she got out of that was a betrayal, several months in prison and losing her son for ten years.

Then the ambulance appears, and the paramedics rush down to put John Doe on a gurney and take him up. He tries, weakly, to have them leave him with Mary Margaret, but there is little he can do against the stronger men that are carrying him. Only when Mary Margaret stands up to follow him does he calm down.

But then Regina appears in a car and a blonde woman rushes out of it, pushing Mary Margaret to a side and all but jumping at John Doe.

It turns out that John Doe's name is David Nolan. The blonde is his wife, Kathryn Nolan. Regina says that he found David at the roadside, bleeding and unconscious from several injuries, the gravest in his shoulder and gut, and, since he could not be identified, she became his emergency contact. And that she finally managed to find David's wife because she claims that there are some old security tapes in which David called for Kathryn in his dreams.

She knows that there is something fishy about the whole thing. First, the man was in a coma, not sleeping, so it is pretty much impossible that David was calling out for his wife. Then, there is no _freaking_ way that Kathryn spent, what, one year, two years, without trying at least to seek her husband at all. She does not swallow the 'I thought he was away' excuse. At least Kathryn seems to be telling the truth. Or, rather, she _believes_ she is saying the truth. She prides herself in knowing when people lie, an ability that has never failed her. Now, Regina, on the other hand, stinks of lying. But she cannot say anything without proof.

So she goes to Mary Margaret, who seems devastated. She can imagine how the teacher feels. Probably something similar to what she felt when Neal ratted her out. Betrayed. So she hugs her, so that she can have a shoulder to cry on as David Nolan is carried away.

But she cannot help but notice that, even through her tears, Mary Margaret is looking straight at David.

And she knows, even as he is pulled into the ambulance, covered with a thermal sheet and with his wife holding his hand, that David is looking straight at Mary Margaret. And that he is doing it to the last moment, struggling to keep her in his eyesight until the doors close, and the ambulance rushes to the hospital.

When they end up alone, with only Graham as company, the sheriff suggests they return to town, guiding them along the roads. They do so in silence, not knowing what to say.

When they finally arrive to the hospital, Mary Margaret and she are tired, so she decides to take Mary to her apartment. Before she leaves, though, Graham catches her.

"I am wondering something. If you plan to stay here, you'll need a job, and, well, I need a deputy. Would you like to take it?"

"Thank you, but I already have a job."

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on around here."

"There's not much of sheriffing going on around here either."

"Well, I am giving you chance to see it up close. Plus, there's dental."

She smiles a bit, the most she wants to let out of the giggle she feels at his adorable-dorky ways to get her to accept.

"Can I get back at you on that later?"

"Sure. Would love it if you accept, you know?"

"Oh, I am sure of that," she replies on a deadpan way as she gets in the car and drives away.

She wants to break Mary out of her funk, but she is not sure of how to do it. She has never had much experience on the whole 'relating to to other people'. But she still can do something for her.

"Mary, is that offer for a room still open?"

"Yeah."

"Then, if you don't mind, I think I am going to take it."

Mary Margaret smiles a bit, and she knows she has done a good thing today.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! As you can imagine, everything between Emma's arrival to our world and the moment Mary Margaret accepts to read to John Dow (AKA David Nolan). Of course, there is a reason for why things are different, and that is because of what happened before the Dark Curse fell over them. Remember, "True Love is the most powerful magic of all". We are going to get a serious dose of this in chapters 4 and 5, I swear. The voices in the head are gonna become important in the future as well.  
**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I'm trying to get enough chapters done in advance so that I don't have a problem with updating the story.**

**Also, I'd love to see some more reviews from you guys. Reviews are the thing that make me happier to keep writing. Don't forget to tell your fellow OUAT lovers to read this story, too!**


	3. 2 - That Moment When Things Get Bad

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 2 – That Moment When Things Get Bad**

As she loads up the washing machine, she unconsciously touches her rounded belly, and bites her lip in order to not cry. She knows that she must be about to give birth, and she knows that she will lose her baby soon after she is born. She made a deal with Mr Gold, and she cannot go back on it, no matter how many times she has asked him to do it. She hates the fact that she does not seem to have a way to secure a future for herself and her baby, and now she is not sure of what to do.

She awaits for the washing machine to finish, and meanwhile her mind wanders to Sean. Ever since the moment she told him she was pregnant, she has been unable to see him. She knows that this is the making of his father, who also forbids her from trying to see him, but she still hopes that he will return to her soon.

She reminds their first night together. He had been so sweet, so nice with her. A bit awkward, because it was the first time for both of them, but by the end of the night... it was amazing. She had never thought about it before, given how mistreated she was when she lived with her stepmother and stepsisters. She misses her father so much... he would have certainly helped her with her current situation.

The door opens, and a woman enters, just as the washing machine finishes. She opens it, and is horrified to see that all of the white bedclothes inside have turned pink.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" she says, crushed at the fact that she has ruined the sheets.

"Hey, calm down. Anyone can have an accident," the woman says, taking off her shirt and picking another. "And they can be fixed with some bleach."

"I know, but Granny needed these today, and now it will take too long to fix them. And, well..." she turns around, and she sees the woman is surprised at the fact that she is pregnant. She sits on a stool, knowing that Granny might fire her, and if it happens then she does not know what to do.

The other woman approaches her. "Look, if what I know about Granny is enough, it will not matter to her. She is not going to fire you over this. She will just pull other sheets and tell you not to repeat this mistake."

"I hope so," she says.

After a moment of silence, the woman speaks.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley. Ashley Boyd."

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Emma stands next to her, while she tries to rest.

"So, what brought you to work here?"

"This is the only job I could get with my baby coming. And I think he is coming soon. I felt some contractions last night, and the doctor said the baby could come any day now."

She does not know why she is telling all of this to a complete stranger, but she really needs to vent her frustrations to someone, anyone. Emma smiles, a bit bitterly.

"That's great."

"No, it isn't."

"Why's that?"

"I have no one to help me. And, well... when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can actually do anything. Maybe they are right."

Emma moves, and stands next to her.

"Screw'em."

She turns around, surprised.

"What?"

"Screw. Them. How old are you, Ashley?"

"Nineteen."

"I was eighteen."

"When... you had a kid?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you have seen him around. It's Henry, the mayor's kid."

"Oh."

"I know what it's like to be like this. Pregnant, stuck in a bad situation, and thinking you won't be able to take care of yourself, let alone a baby. Everybody telling you that you can't do this or you can't do that. Some people love to do that, especially when there's a kid involved. The one thing you need to know is that, ultimately, whatever you consider to do or to give up, is only your choice."

"It's not exactly how you think it is."

"It never is. Your entire life is going to be full of people saying who you are, or who you are supposed to be. You just have to punch them back and tell them 'This is who I am'. If you want people to look differently to you, then it's gotta be yourself that has to do it. If you want to change things around, then go out there and change them yourself, because this is the real world, and there are no fairy godmothers out there."

She smiles a bit. In the last eight months since she discovered she was pregnant, few people have been this nice to her. Granny and Ruby have been about the few to do that, and she suspects it is mostly pity. She can tell that Emma is actually giving good advice, and that it is not for pity, but something else.

Besides, she is right. She needs to take charge of her life. And she begins now.

-OUAT-

As he starts to close his shop for the night, Mr Gold – or, as he was better known in the Fairy Tale Land, Rumplestiltskin – can say that he is quite satisfied. The first part of his plan, bring himself and most of the Fairy Tale Land people to the world without magic, has been successful. He is sure that Baelfire must be somewhere out there, and when Emma Swan breaks the curse, he will be able to go find him.

He thinks of the only thing that mars his happiness. Belle. He thinks bitterly of his mistake, of how he rejected her and kicked her out of his castle. He loved her, and she loved him, but in his fear of losing his powers, his only possibility of finding his son, he had chosen to believe that it was all a ploy of Regina's. And now, because of that, because of his stupidity, he has lost her forever. And the only thing he keeps from her is the teacup she accidentally dropped when he made that awful joke.

Now, the only thing he lives for is finding Baelfire. And, hopefully, he will be able to do it soon. Because he does not know how much time Baelfire has spent in this world. For him, it was centuries. Did Baelfire arrive to this world the same moment he entered through that portal? Did he first travel to some other place with magic, and from there to this world? Had the same time passed for Baelfire? If that were so, Baelfire would have died already, and, then, there would be nothing else in the world for him but his deals.

Trying to cast away those thoughts from his mind, he also thinks on the deal that he is about to be able to collect on: Ashley's daughter, or, to be more exact, Ella's daughter. When he made the deal with the desperate girl, he knew that the important thing was not the baby, but the actual deal on itself. His ability to see the future told him that the deal would net him an important thing, but unfortunately it was not very precise due to the fact that it would not pay off until after the curse was cast. Still, he knew it would pay off soon.

He is so deep in his thoughts that he only hears the glass breaking by pure chance. It comes from his shop, actually. Without missing a stride – although still hobbling, and wishing that he was able to heal his injury with some magic – he turns around and walks towards the shop.

When he reaches the door, he finds that the glass next to the handle is broken, and that the door is open. He pushes the door, and sees something he would have not guessed would ever happen. Not even with his powers of divining – which sadly do not work in this world.

Ashley Boyd, uncovering the safe where he keeps most of his important documents.

"What are you doing, Ms Boyd?"

She turns around.

"I'm changing my life."

The last thing he sees is the can of spray the girl is holding in her hand.

His world dissolves into pain when she sprays him with the contents of the can.

By the time the pain recedes, Ashley has disappeared, but the safe is still closed.

The key to it is on the ground, next to him.

He does not need to open the safe to know what she has taken. He is sure she has taken the adoption papers she signed months ago, forced by Mitchell Herman and her own despair.

Well, she is sure to try and hide, now. He will have to find a way to encounter Ashley, but he doubts he will be able to. Anyone helping the girl would see him a mile away, and warn her to hide. She will not be able to do that eternally, but he wishes to deal with this as fast as possible.

In other circumstances, he might have gone to the sheriff, but he is under the control of Regina and does not see it worth it to let the Queen learn the truth about one of his deals, especially since he thinks she is starting to suspect that he remembers.

He then realizes that there is other possibility. He could ask someone that is more likely to be able to do this, and that hates Regina.

Someone trained in finding people, and with knowledge of the world outside Storybrooke, Maine.

Someone that is very likely to commiserate with the poor maid, because she already went through the same situation.

Emma Swan.

The daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.

The Savior.

He smirks, and shakes his head. It is quite impressive, and a bit hilarious. His plans are so good, that they catch even _him_ unaware of the possibilities.

_Yes, a favor from Miss Swan does seem far more interesting and powerful than Ella's first daughter. Yes, indeed._

He hobbles towards the small bathroom in the back of his shop, and cleans his face to eliminate the last residues of the mace and the injury in his forehead, then closes his shop again and moves towards his car, to retire for his house and begin planning.

It is time to take the rust off one of his best abilities.

Dealing.

-OUAT-

When Mary Margaret opens the door, she does not expect for Gold, the town's pawn-broker, to enter the apartment she is sharing with her new friend. She can see the man has a gash on his forehead, and, although she cannot tell from the distance, she thinks his eyes are a bit too red.

"Greetings, Miss Blanchard. Is, per chance, Miss Swan here?"

"I'm here, Mr. Gold."

"Oh, good. I am glad that you remember me. I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I am looking for someone, and you are my best chance."

"Really?"

A moment of awkward silence passes, until Mary Margaret breaks it.

"You know what? I'm going to jump into the bath!"

Mary scurries away before she can reply.

_Traitor_, she thinks. She raises an eyebrow at Gold.

"Well?"

"I have a photograph here."

He takes a photo out of his pocket and gives it to her. She tries to not show any surprise when she sees it is Ashley, the girl she met a few hours before.

"This is Ashley Boyd. She took something of mine from my shop and I would like to recover it as soon as possible."

"I guess that there is a reason why you ask me to do this, and not Sheriff Graham."

"Well, I have been informing myself about you, Miss Swan, and what you worked as before arriving here to Storybrooke. I know you are quite capable at the task of finding people that are missing or have run away. As for why I do not want to involve the police... well, Miss Boyd is a good girl, pregnant, alone and scared, but beset by poor decisions, those made by herself and her remaining family. Thus, I do not wish to ruin her life and her future, which might happen if the Sheriff gets involved. The only thing I want is my property returned, in the most discreet way possible."

"What is this object she stole?"

"It is important to me, dearie, and let's leave it at that."

She raises an eyebrow, but let's it pass. Either way, she is going to learn what that object is soon.

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's when I got this." He points at the gash. "It was quite... unlike her. She broke the door and entered the shop, and when I caught her she was rambling about 'changing her life', before she sprayed me with mace. Miss Swan, help me find her. After all, if I get the police involved, there is a chance she might be forced to give birth in jail, and I doubt anyone would want that, do they?"

She wonders how much, exactly, Gold knows about her life. The fact that he stressed the part about Ashley giving birth in jail was a big clue that pointed towards that. And, maybe, that he was the one to handle Henry's adoption by Regina. Either way, he seems to know a little too much for her taste.

"No, they wouldn't."

"So, you'll help me, then?"

"I will help Ashley."

"That is good..."

The door opens suddenly.

"Hey, Emma, I was thinking..."

"Good afternoon, young Henry, how are you?"

Another awkward silence follows. Henry's face could be described as deer-in-the-headlights. Now that she thinks about it, his expression is nearly identical to that of Mary Margaret.

"Ooo-kay," Henry answers, awkwardly.

"Good. Give them my regards to your mother. When you see her, of course. Good luck, Miss Swan."

Gold leaves, and Henry looks after him.

"Do you know who that is?"

"You mean, in your book? No."

"Oh. I hoped you did, because I am still trying to find out."

"You'll find him, I'm sure." She smiles at him. She still does not believe in Henry's wild idea, but there's been too many coincidences already. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"My mom's gone till 5, and I thought we could hang out."

"Aw, kid. I wish I could, but there is something I have to do."

She picks the keys for her car and leaves the apartment, moving for her bug. Henry follows her.

"I could help you."

"No, you can't. This could be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Is the pregnant maid dangerous?"

"She broke into Gold's shop and then hit him."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Henry, this is not a game. Ashley's desperate, and she may make something she will regret."

"How do you know that?"

She breathes, as she opens the bug.

"Believe me, kid, I know."

"OK, let's find her before she does that."

"No, Henry. There is no 'let's'. You cannot come with me."

"If I can't go with you, I'll just go look for her myself."

"Then I'll find you and bring you back to your house."

"You would not be helping her, then."

"I am trying to be the responsible one here."

"Well, I am trying to spend time with you."

Henry takes advantage of her surprise to get into the car and put on the seat belt.

"You are not playing fair, kid," she mutters, and gets into the car.

-OUAT-

Since Emma is gone, she decides that she might as well go to the hospital. It isn't as if she has anything better to do. And maybe she can check on John. David. Whatever. She gets her bag, her coat and her keys and leaves the apartment, closing behind her.

The walk between her home and the hospital gives her enough time to put her thoughts in order. Should she really continue to do this? David is a married man. She should not keep trying to speak with him. But she cannot keep him out of her mind. He has invaded her entire world.

The last night was full of dreams with him. Some were strange, with both of them wearing leather armor and fighting knights with bow and sword. Some were more beautiful, with both of them walking beside a river, or riding horses. Once, there was even a situation in which both of them were watching the sunset, and she was pregnant. And a couple were very intimate, and those were the ones that woke her up twice in the night, needing some sort of release before she was able to go back to sleep.

And then, the whole morning had been a struggle to keep him out of her mind. Even as she taught to the 4th grade kids, he kept popping in her mind. It was really hard to concentrate on what she was doing, when all she could think about was David.

Maybe, if she goes see him, she might be able to find a way to stop this. But she is not sure it will work. Well, even if it does not work, it might actually help. Or just give her more fuel for her dreams. Who knows.

She enters the hospital and greets the receptionist, before starting to look for David. He is not going to be in the same place he was when she kissed him awake, so she guesses he will be in one of the private rooms.

She walks slowly, trying not to miss where David is, when a noise slightly startles her. She sees a ball bouncing out of a door, and she rushes to catch it before it goes too far.

"Hey," someone says.

She turns, and smiles when she sees David, laying on his bed. He looks really tired, but he has a smile on his face, the same weak smile he had when he awoke. Nope, nothing has changed: it still makes her knees weak.

"Hey," she replies, shyly. "You dropped this?"

"More or less. The doctor said I should strengthen my muscles, so he gave me that ball. As you can see, I have no luck."

She approaches the door. "Can I..."

"Sure," he says before she can finish the question. She smiles, and enters the room.

"Here you are, David," she says, giving him the ball. "It is nice to see you awake again."

"I have to thank you for that, actually."

"Huh?"

"You found me."

She cannot stop herself from blushing. Fortunately, she can keep it down. "It was actually Graham and Emma that did it."

"I still want to thank you. You were the one that saved my life."

"Yeah, well, someone had to do it..." she replies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?"

"You have saved me twice, and I still don't know your name."

She giggles. "It's Mary. Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret... that's a beautiful name. Like you."

There go her attempts to not blush like a teenager. At least, she can smile at his compliments.

"Well, aren't you a charming man?"

"I try."

A moment of silence falls. She wishes she could hold his hand again, remembering how well their hands fit together, but she does not. She fights the wish as best as she can.

"How are you holding up?"

He sighs. "Bad. Too many tests. And Kathryn spent all of yesterday's afternoon trying to make me remember what we had, and the same this morning."

"Why is it bad?" she asks.

"I feel nothing for her. Every time she mentions something, there is a blank for me. And everything is just so... confusing. Like there is some kind of veil in front of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Besides... the only moments when the veil lifts... is when I think of you. Or now."

She bites her lip. She feels conflicted. On the one side, something within her is jumping in joy, because, even if she has only known David for a day and a half, she feels an intense connection to him, of the kind she, perhaps, could identify with love. On the other side, he is married, and she does not want to be the one to break that marriage, nor to cause pain to someone else, even if a small part of her wishes Kathryn stepped aside.

"David... I... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I shouldn't be doing this. You are married. And I don't have the right to put myself between you and her."

She stands up, but David moves fast and grabs her. He is still weak, but to her it is as if she has been caught by a strong claw.

"Don't leave, please."

"David, we can't let this continue."

It was amazing how it sounded like they were carrying an affair, when they have only shared a few words and the most intimate thing that has happened between them was the kiss she stole from him right before he awoke.

"Mary. Out of everything that has happened to me since I woke up, you are the only thing that is clear."

His grip on her weakens, and his hand slides down her arm until it finds refuge in her hand. She squeezes by instinct, and he squeezes back.

She knows this is not a good idea, but the feeling of his hand in hers, the pleading tone in his voice, and his blue eyes, break down any resistance she has for this. She cannot say no to him, not to those blue eyes of his.

"OK," she says, softly. And when David smiles at her, it really makes her day.

-OUAT-

He cannot stop grinning. He is with his birth mom, and he is helping her find someone. That was her job before she arrived to Storybrooke, and now he gets to see her in action. And if he finds something else about this person Emma has to find, he might be able to show her more proof that the fairy tales are real, and that their characters live in the town.

Their first stop is Granny's, where Ashley works. When they arrive, Ruby is on the street, watching as her car is brought down from a tow truck.

"Hi, Ruby," Emma says.

"Hi, Emma, Henry," Ruby replies.

"What's happening?"

"My car had a bit of a problem, so I brought it to Marco's and Billy just brought it back."

"Great. Look, I need to ask you something. Have you seen Ashley today?"

"No." Ruby looks at Emma with suspicion. "Have you been talking with Gold? He was here a few minutes ago, asking exactly the same."

"Yeah. He asked me to find her, but I am trying to help her."

"You'll help her more if you just stay out of this."

"Look, Ruby, I am really trying to help her. Gold says that she stole something from him, and it is already looking bad for Ashley. If I don't find her, Gold says he will involve the police, and she could be sent to prison."

"Emma, I..."

The tow truck drops her car, interrupting her.

"Hey, hey, hey, Billy, be careful! You nearly shattered my wolf amulet."

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but, look, it is fine."

"Ruby, I'm a bit pressed for time. Anything you can tell me to find her will help her. Does she have a boyfriend, or family that might help her hide?"

Ruby snorts.

"Boyfriend? I'd say ex-boyfriend. He was so sweet to her when they were together, but as soon as they discovered she was expecting, he left her on the lurch and hasn't spoken with her since. And about family, I'd say they would be more likely to drop her straight into Graham's office. She has a stepmother and two stepsisters who hate her, and who she does not talk to at all."

_Hey, that sounds just like Cinderella_, he thinks.

"Wait, stepmom, stepsisters and she works as a maid?"

"Henry, please, not now."

"Look, Emma, I'm not sure of what Gold, or someone else, might have told you, but Ashley's really taking charge of her life. She's got a job, she's taking night classes, she's really doing a lot better than most people think. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do. I actually went through that once," Emma replies, and Henry knows that she is talking about him. He grabs her hand, and she squeezes back.

"Try her ex. She might have gone to find him, even after all of this."

"Thanks. What's his name?"

"Sean Herman. He lives with his father."

"Thank you."

Emma gets into the car, and he follows after her.

"Henry, do you know where the Hermans live?"

"Yes. They live on the 431, same street as me."

"Great."

As they drive away, Emma looks at him.

"What were you going to say there, kid?"

"I think that Ashley could be Cinderella. Because, you know, step-family, maid, and all of that."

"Huh. Could be a coincidence, though."

"It's not a coincidence, Emma."

"Well, OK, let's say you are right. What happened to Cinderella in your book?"

"She made a deal with... Rumplestiltskin," the difficult name rolled uneasily in his mouth, "so that she could attend a ball, and there she met her prince. They married, and then Rumplestiltskin said he wanted her first child, so Cinderella's prince and a few others trapped him, but then Cinderella's prince disappeared, and Rumplestiltskin said that, until the deal went through, the prince would remain missing."

"So, you think that Sean Herman might be Cinderella's prince? Because he is not actually missing."

"Of course he is not missing. It would be difficult to do it in this world. Right now, he is just missing from Cinderella's life. As soon as Rumplestiltskin, whomever he is, gets what he wants, the prince will probably be able to find his way back into her life."

"Hmm. Well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

-OUAT-

When he hears the door, he wonders if it has to do with the thing that has been in his mind for the last months. Ashley. He has been unable to approach her, either because his father is always keeping a watchful eye on him, or because he does not have the time... and most of the time, because he is a coward, unwilling to go against his father's orders.

That does not mean he is not keeping an eye on her. As much as he can, he tries to keep up on her status through common friends and the gossip going around the town. And a couple of times, he watches her from afar. He knows that she is heavily pregnant, and working really hard to live by herself. From those few times he has seen her, he knows that she is as beautiful as the day he met her. And that is what pains him the most, that he is not with her to constantly tell her the truth.

He opens the door, and sees a blonde woman at the other side, wearing a red jacket and jeans and with a determined attitude in her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Sean Herman?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. I've been told you have probably not talked for months, but I hope that you have seen Ashley Boyd."

His heart skips at the mention of his former girlfriend.

"Can't... can't say that I did. Did something happen to her?"

"She could be in trouble, and I hoped that she may have tried to take refuge here."

"I wish she had tried, but... my father wouldn't allow it."

"Your father?" She looks at him. "Is your father the reason why you broke up with Ashley?"

"Yeah," he replies, softly.

"Why?"

"He forbade me to be with her. Said he wasn't going to let me 'throw away my entire life'."

"How old are you, kid?"

"Twenty."

She shoots a withering look at him.

"When do you plan to become an adult, then?" she asks, scathingly.

"I am an adult!" he replies.

"Well, thank god for that," she says sarcastically. "Kid, being an adult isn't just about being older than eighteen. It's about taking the right actions, making the correct decisions and accepting the consequences, whichever they are. Me, I've made many mistakes, but when I had to, I made a decision, and took what happened, good or bad. And I certainly did not let others dictate my actions. And Ashley is determined to have your child, however she can."

He blinks, and remains silent, ashamed. She is right. He knows that.

"Look, Sean, I am going to ask you one thing. _Do you love Ashley_?"

"Yes." It is automatic. Almost as natural as breathing. Even if they have been more than eight months apart, he still loves her more than anything else. "But what can I do?"

"You can begin by taking charge of your life. See if you can get Ashley to forgive you. If she is willing to take you back, you tell your father that you are going to be there for Ashley and your child whether he wants it or not. If he actually loves you, he will support you. If he doesn't, then you are better off without him. And if he is a total jerk and disowns you, you find a job and support your family."

"But, what about Mr Gold? He never goes back on a deal."

"What does Gold have to do with this?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

He does not know what to say. It is shameful, at least. What his father did to make sure he would never be able to approach Ashley is something he hates, because he let it happen.

"My father made a deal with Mr Gold. He got him to convince Ashley to put the baby into adoption, and Gold would pay her for that."

He sees something in her eyes, and for a second he really, really wishes that he is not the objective of that glare.

A car then arrives. It is his father's. Looks like the meeting ended.

"Who are you?" his father asks.

"Emma Swan. I was talking to your son about Ashley Boyd. You know, the girl you forced him to leave?"

"And what if I did that? It was for the best of Sean! I was not going to let him throw away everything I have done for him for a girl that has never shown any evidence of being responsible."

"Maybe you have not been checking around lately. But believe me when I say that you disgust me. Forcing her to sell her baby?"

"You make it sound so... crass. I found someone willing to find the child a happy home, and she will be paid very well. Everyone will be happy, then."

"You obviously do not know Ashley well if you think that," Emma replies. "Good night."

"Good night. Get in the house, Sean."

As Emma leaves, he obeys his father, but he starts to think. Emma was right. He needs to take charge of his life. And he has to begin today. He goes to his room and looks around. He has to make a plan. And this night is going to be the longest in much time.

-OUAT-

"Why didn't you tell me that Ashley sold her baby?"

She turns around, and sees Emma for the second time today, still accompanied by Henry.

"I thought that you knew already about it. Besides, I wasn't sure if it was that important."

"Considering that that's probably the reason she is running away, I'd say it is quite important."

"Look, Ashley is my friend, OK? I want to help her, and I sure as hell hate that other people judge her."

"Ruby, I know what Ashley's going through, and she is in big enough trouble as it is. Now, please, tell me where..." Emma spots her wolf amulet, the one that normally hangs from her car's rear-view mirror. "You gave her your car, didn't you? You sent me to talk with Sean to give her a head start."

"Yes," she replies. It is not as if there is any more need to hide it.

"Where is she, Ruby?"

She looks at Henry, warily. "I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid."

"Hey! I'm on your side!" Henry replies, angrily. Before he can continue, Emma kneels next to him and whispers something in his ear. Henry nods, and leaves the diner.

"OK, Henry's gone. Please, Ruby, tell me where Ashley went, before something bad happens."

"Alright. I gave her my car. She's leaving town. Said she was going to try Boston, thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Twenty, thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Ruby. I'll see you later!"

She sees Emma rush towards her yellow car, and as the bug leaves, she hopes that she did the right thing.

-OUAT-

She keeps driving, concentrated in her task. Ashley has half an hour of advantage over her, but she still can catch up. She probably has little experience in driving, and if she has not left her town in her life she will probably go slowly to avoid missing the way towards...

"What did she tell you?"

The only reason she does not swerve is because she has too much experience at this. She looks at the rear mirror and sees Henry is in the back seat, smiling. Another painful memory of Henry's father, of how she met Neal when she stole the bug while he was hiding in the backseat.

"Henry! Would you mind not giving me such a scare! And what are you doing back there?"

"I wanted to help!"

"Well, kid, this is not something you can help me with. I'm going to Boston, you can't come with me."

"You can't go to Boston! She won't be able to leave, bad things happen to anyone that tries!"

"There is no time to argue about the curse, Henry, I have to leave you at home!"

"We're wasting time! If you do that, you'll never catch up with her, and then she'll get hurt, and Mr Gold will call the police and she will be sent to jail!"

She sighs. He is right. Again. Damn, he's really smart.

"Buckle up, then, kid, we're in for a long ride." She then mutters to herself, "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

The car rushes along the almost deserted roads, and she pays little attention to the fact that she is probably breaking about every speed limit in the town, but she could care less about it. She is after a girl to prevent her from making a mistake, and to help her keep her baby.

The possibility that she may catch the attention of a certain sheriff does not have any bearings in her decision at all. None at all. Seriously.

Okay, maybe a bit.

Anyway, she does not get any attention from others. Just as the sun starts to go down, she can see the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ signal she smashed against a few days ago. Has she actually spent so little time in the town? It certainly feels a lot longer.

"There she is!" Henry shouts, pointing at the roadside. She can see that Ruby's car is stopped at the side, and some smoke is floating from the engine. She parks right behind the car and gets off.

"Henry, stay in the car," she says while she approaches Ruby's car.

There is no one in the driver's seat. But then someone screams in pain. A woman.

She rushes towards the screaming, and finds Ashley, lying on the ground.

"The baby... she's coming!" Ashley says.

She does not doubt for a second and grabs her.

"Come on, I'm not going to let you give birth in the middle of the forest."

"No, no, don't take me to Storybrooke," Ashley cries.

"I can't take you to Boston, Ashley, you won't be able to hold up for four hours," she replies.

"But Gold..."

"You let me take care of Gold," she says, opening the door, "and worry about you and your baby. Henry, help Ashley with the seat belt."

"Hi, Ashley!" Henry greets the girl.

"Aahh!" she screams, again in pain, and perhaps a bit because Henry scared her.

"Don't worry, Ashley, you'll get your happy ending soon," Henry says.

She hopes that he is right, because she does not know how that will happen.

-OUAT-

He slowly approaches Storybrooke General Hospital. He knows that Ashley Boyd has been brought here just a few moments ago, in the middle of giving birth to her daughter. One of his contacts called him as soon as that happened, and he knows she is a good contact. After all, he is helping pay for her son's treatment.

As he enters, he sees Miss Blanchard – or, rather, Princess Snow White – coming downstairs, from the private rooms. He has no doubt that she has come to the hospital to see David Nolan – Prince Charming, indeed – as part of her volunteering.

_Excellent_, he thinks, _the curse is breaking down._

Like him, she is approaching the screams of pain that are coming from the Emergency Room. That is where Miss Boyd is being kept for the moment, before she is transported to the Maternity Wing.

Out of the ER, to his surprise – or not so much, since he did ask her to do this – comes Emma Swan, straight at him and with a really angry face. She looks quite similar to her mother when she is angry, in fact.

"Emma," Miss Blanchard says, "what's..."

"Not now, Mary, I have to get a few words with Mr Pawnbroker here," Miss Swan replies. "You are going to come with me now, Gold, and you'd better give me some good answers."

She grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him towards the cafeteria, both to his surprise and that of the few people that are in either the hall or the cafeteria. He has never been handled this way since the time before he became the Dark One. However bad the memories are, he feels amused by her daring. If she is not scared of him, she certainly is not scared of Regina. And that means that the next weeks, or months, until she breaks the curse and beyond, will be quite... interesting.

"There is no need to push me around, Miss Swan."

"Well, then you'd better start walking."

She leads him to one of the tables and takes seat in one of the chairs, while looking at him. He obliges, and sits down on the chair right in front of her.

"Now that we are together, would you kindly tell me the reason why you felt required to behave this way, Miss Swan?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you wanted Ashley's baby?"

"I felt that you might not take the work if I told you the entire truth, that it might be better if you learned about it on your own. After all, given your previous experiences, I thought that you would understand what she is going through. Believe me when I say that my intentions, as I told you, are sincere."

"Well, Ashley's changed her mind. She wants to keep her baby, and now she wants to break the deal."

"Dearie, I cannot break the deal. I felt it was quite fair for Miss Boyd, given that, as she is alone, a judge might consider her incapable of taking care of a child and retire the custody from her. This way, at least she can give her child his or her best chance, and I would find the baby a good home with loving parents, instead of being lost in the system."

He sees a light of recognition in her eyes. He can almost imagine the wheels going around within her brain. After all, there were enough clues now to see how it was him that handled young Henry's adoption by Regina, even if he was still under the curse at the time.

"Well, that baby is certainly going to get at least a loving mother, and that's going to be Ashley. Break. The. Deal."

"I can't do so, dearie. It is not as if we can break deals just like that," he snaps his fingers to illustrate. "They are a fundamental part of civilization, after all. If we broke deals left and right, well, it might lead to a collapse."

"Every deal can be broken, Gold. For example, that deal you made with Ashley? I'm sure that I could take it to court and argue that it was accepted by Ashley under duress, and thus make it void. Besides, I am sure that all the attention brought upon you over this matter would not exactly shine well upon you, because I suspect there is more to you than just a simple pawnbroker and tenant. Are you willing to bet on that?"

He smiles again. Yes, not only spirit, but mind. She will be indeed a powerful enemy for Regina.

"Miss Swan, do please not take this as an insult, but either you are monumentally brave, or monumentally stupid, and I can tell that, stupid, you are not. As I said, I can't break the deal I made with Miss Boyd and Mr Herman. However, I like your charm, and I would like to have you on my side, so I might be amenable to make a deal with you, if you are willing."

"What are your terms?" Miss Swan asks, clearly suspicious.

"I would be willing to give the baby back to Miss Boyd in exchange of, say... a favor from you."

"Just like that? No traps, no small letter, no hidden terms that will come to bite me in the ass?"

"Oh, please. I am an honest businessman, and every deal I make is quite clear in its terms. If people sometimes choose not to read before signing, well, that's not my problem."

Miss Swan stays silent for a moment.

"Then I say you have a deal."

"Excellent." He stands up with the aid of his cane, and waits for Miss Swan to do the same. "You may tell Miss Boyd that she has to fear no more from me. Oh, and maybe you should come by my shop one of this days, you may find something of interest there."

"I'll see," Miss Swan replies.

He smiles on his way out. It is not every time you get a great deal without someone else knowing it.

On the hospital door, he nearly crashes with young Sean Herman. He does not see him, but he can see that he is carrying a small bag, and a determined expression in his face.

Huh. He did get out of his father's control sooner than he expected. Not to mention the fact that he obviously moved before his deal was made. Well, he does not mind. Today has been a good day. Or night. Anyway, one happy ending will be reached tonight. And he is a step nearer to his.

-OUAT-

She screams in pain as she feels another contraction. When the contraction finally recedes, she lies down again on the bed, while one of the nurses applies a cold compress over her face.

"You are doing well, Miss Boyd," Doctor Samuel Stone – a bearded, genial man, whom many people just called 'Doc' – said. "A couple of extra minutes, and you should be able to begin pushing."

"Why," she says, tired and in pain. "I'll lose my baby as soon as she comes out."

"Don't worry about that now, Miss Boyd. Just think of getting through this moment."

The doors of the delivery room open.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" one of the nurses asks.

"I am the father."

She looks up, and sees Sean coming in, wearing scrubs.

"Sean?" she asks, tiredly.

"I'm here, Ash." He grabs her hand. "I'm not going to leave you. Never. I should have never left you."

"But, your fa-"

"I'll tell him that he can either help us or leave us alone. But there is no way I'm going to be separated from my girl and our baby."

She has another contraction, and it rips through her. But, somehow, this one hurts a little less than the others.

"Very good, Miss Boyd. I think you are ready. As soon as the next contraction begins, start pushing."

"Sean..." she says, weakly. "The deal..."

"It's void, Ash. You know Emma Swan?"

"Yeah."

"She convinced Mr Gold to void the deal. We are going to have a baby, and we will be able to take care of her."

A tear drops from her eyes. Emma did it. She did as she promised, and helped her when hardly anyone else would do it.

"Sean..."

"Ashley, I should have never left you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

She smiles, and Sean kisses her softly.

"Miss Boyd, prepare to start pushing."

"I'll be here with you, Ash. Always."

When she feels the contraction, she starts pushing, and she screams in order to find some release, to gain some strength. And Sean is there with her. For her.

The contraction stops, and she leans back once more.

"Very well done, Miss Boyd. Only one more push, and the baby will be out."

"I love you, Ashley. You and our baby girl. And when you leave the hospital, you will be ready to move into a house, where we will all live together, without anyone telling us what to do."

"And what about your future? Your studies?"

"Ash, if it doesn't have you, then it's not worth it. I already told you, if someone has a problem with us, then that someone can swallow their pill and shut up, because I'm never going to leave you."

"Push, now!" the doctor says, and she feels another contraction begin. She pushes again, and she screams again, but this time is different, because she has Sean next to her and he loves her and he is not going to leave her nor their baby. She is not going to lose her baby. And that makes all the difference.

She finally manages to push out her baby out of her body. For a few seconds, she fears that something may have gone wrong, but then the baby cries out, and to her it is one of the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard. She barely notices as Sean gets to be the one to cut the umbilical cord, and when they take their girl away she almost has a panic attack, but then they bring her back to her, and she cannot stop looking at the tiny baby she has held in her bosom for nine months, and that is now with her.

"She is a very beautiful girl," the nurse that has given her the baby says.

"Just like her mum," Sean says, and she chuckles. The two of them are brought to a room, where they will be able to rest. They do not speak, they just bask in the fact that they are together with their daughter, that he has apologized, that no one will take this baby from her.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Hey." It is Emma. "You guys OK?"

"Hi, Emma," she says, smiling. "Sean says that you made a deal with Gold."

"It was no problem. I couldn't let a pretty baby like this end up in his hands." She approaches and looks at the baby. "How are you going to call her?"

"Alexandra," she replies. It is a name that just popped into her head, and it is beautiful.

"A pretty name," Emma says. Then, she looks at Sean. "I'm glad you thought about what I said."

"Yeah. So did I. I certainly needed that kick in the ass, but I could not see it until you pointed it out. Thanks for that."

"You take care of your girls and I'll call it a deal."

"Gladly," Sean says.

"Oh, don't forget this," Emma replies, handing Sean a bag.

"Thanks for keeping it."

Emma leaves, giving them a thumbs up.

"What's in the bag?" she asks, curious.

"Well, I thought I might have to beg you to let me back, so I decided to buy something."

He pulls something out of the bag.

A pair of white baby shoes.

She laughs.

"It's perfect," she replies, and he kisses her.

Henry was right: she's got her happy ending all right.

-OUAT-

He finally starts to organize things around his house after Regina's last visit. He hates this. He hates sleeping with the woman. He has never felt anything for her. But, whenever she calls, or she comes, he follows her orders and has sex with her. He does not know why. It is as if she is controlling him somehow. He does not know how, but she must be doing it. It is the only thing that explains how, even though he hates it, he still comes to her.

However, now the worst is knowing that, eventually, he is going to get caught. If Emma ever catches Regina coming out of his house, or him out of hers, she will kill him. Or worse. At least, if she kills him, he will not have to deal with this anymore. No, she is going to ignore him. She is going to hate him. And that is much worse to him, because she is the best thing that has happened to him.

How is it possible that a woman he has met just a few days before is having such an influence on him? Since she arrived to Storybrooke, he has been happier than ever. He laughs more, he smiles more, and she is constantly in his dreams. His, well, obsession with Emma Swan has gone to the point that, when he sleeps with Regina, he has to imagine it is Emma in order to fake everything.

His phone rings. He wishes to hell it is not Regina. He does not want to go back to her, nor does he want to hear her at all today. But when he sees it is Emma, he almost wishes it is Regina, because right now, with the recent sex still in his mind, he is not sure he will be able to talk with Emma normally. Especially when he still feels the need of showering to clean Regina off him.

He makes a choice. He prefers to hear her voice. If he has her voice in his ear, he will be able to sleep thinking about it, and with some luck it will ward off any nightmares.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Graham, it's Emma. I was thinking that maybe having some roots in this town would not be bad. Is the deputy job still open?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll see you on Monday. Won't Regina get angry with this?"

"It's my department that handles this thing, so, if she gets angry, it's not my problem."

"Good. See you, then."

Emma hangs up, and he treasures this moment. Ever since she came into his life, Emma has become a light that pushes back the darkness that comes from Regina. And if he loses that, then he does not know what will happen.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! This is the equivalent of chapter 4. Of course, things are a bit different from the series, with the biggest difference being Sean arriving while Ashley is giving birth. Also, I am laying it a bit thick on the Gremma front. Honestly, they deserved a whole lot of more screen time. Thank heavens we have fanfiction, or else we would feel worse. (I STILL think that Graham should have been revived, or just not killed!)  
**

**Next chapter will take some time to be up. It is already written, and I'll be deviating further from the story while remaining relatively close to it. I do hope that you like the style the story is being written (if you have read my Castle fanfic "As She Lays Down", you'll see the similarities).  
**

**I am still looking forward to getting more reviews from you guys and gals! Those are one of the best love to see some more reviews from you guys. Reviews are the thing that make me happier to keep writing. Don't forget to tell your fellow OUAT lovers to read this story, too!**

**Also, as a bit of a thing I want to do, I wish to present you some of my fave OUAT fics, as recommendation to you guys. If you haven't read them, do it, put a review and tell the author it was me that recommended them (also suggest them to read & review this story, it is a bit tough trying to get more readers without looking like a stalker :P ).**

**My first rec is "Once Upon A Time And Again" by _KayleeThePete_ (StoryID: 7557528). The fairy tale characters from an Alternate Universe in which things went a bit differently start to have dreams about the counterparts we already know. It currently stands at 17 chapters + 1 prologue + 2 M-versions of 2 chapters, and it is a very, very delicious to read fanfic, because KayleeThePete takes care of building up the background for both the realm and the different characters. It has hilarious moment, romance, drama, and even a couple of spicy scenes. When you review that story, tell KayleeThePete to get moving with chapter 18!  
**

**Once more, I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you'll keep tuned for the next!**


	4. 3 - When A Hole Opens In The Ground

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 3 – When A Hole Opens In The Ground**

When he accepted to treat Henry, he never thought it would be so... intense.

Regina had told him that Henry had a wild imagination, and said things about fairy tales being real, and had asked him to deal with that and make sure that Henry stopped thinking about that. He knew that it was not the way to do things. He knew that, as Henry matured, he would slowly stop thinking about it, and realize it was nonsense. However, Regina insisted that it had to stop now. So, he had to speak with Henry about it, and slowly make him realize that reality and fairy tales were different things.

He had not counted on the fact that Henry was a very stubborn kid, and that he was really smart. So, most of their meetings ended up with him confused about the level of detail Henry was able to go into.

Today's meeting is, instead of an attempt to guide Henry towards reality, a discussion on who he is.

"You weren't always a cricket, Archie."

"I wasn't... Oh, right, you think I am Jiminy Cricket. Why... why do you think that, Henry?"

"Well, it is what you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are... a conscience. Someone that is always ready to give good advice, and who helps people see right from wrong. Like Jiminy Cricket did for Gepetto and Pinocchio."

"So... the crickets in the town, they were people once? Because there aren't any crickets here."

"There is never been any crickets in the town. You've just never noticed."

"So, you think this is proof that there is a curse over the town people?"

"Yes, it is proof, but I know it is not enough. That's why I'm looking for more things to show."

"So Henry, look I asked you this once before and you said you'd think about it. Why do you think it is so important that this is real?"

"Because there is so many people here that do not have their happy endings. They deserve them, after everything they have gone through."

He is going to reply, but suddenly a loud _BOOM_! shakes the small office, and Henry jumps.

"See, Archie? I'm telling you, things are changing!" Henry says, grabbing his coat and backpack and rushing out.

"Henry, wait!" he replies, grabbing his umbrella and coat and walking behind the young boy.

-OUAT-

When he hands Emma the bag, it is with a big smile in his face. He hopes she likes this.

"What is this?"

"A present. It is your first day, and I want to make sure that you are dressed properly for the job."

She takes the bag apprehensively, and pulls out the shirt and tie he has bought her.

"A shirt and a tie? Seriously?" she asks, half confused, half amused.

"It's part of the uniform," he replies. It is not exactly true. Sure, officially there is an uniform to be worn, but in reality no one cares about it. He just wears the shirt and tie to work because he likes it, but if he wants he can go with something looser. He gives a shirt and tie to Emma because they would make her look more the authority role, and, well, there is a tiny part of him that would love to see how good (and sexy) she looks with them.

"Somewhere in that statement, there is a lie," Emma says, smirking. "And also, how the hell did you get my size? Did you ask Mary Margaret?"

"Well..." he replies, extending the 'l' sound, "maybe." He had indeed asked Mary Margaret. He had tried to do the measuring by comparing her with him, but that did not work so well. It is not exactly easy to measure a woman at a distance. Especially when she is already so good looking.

"You do know that you do not have to dress me like a man to give me authority, right?"

"So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?"

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now, so yeah," she replies. "But thanks for the presents, anyway."

"I still have the ticket if you want to change the tie for store credit," he says.

"I'll think about it."

He then hands her the Deputy badge. "Even if you won't wear the uniform, take this. If you want to be part of Storybrooke, then you have to make it official."

She clips the badge to her belt, and he grins. "Very well. You are now Deputy Swan of Storybrooke."

"Well, good to know that becoming deputy required such level of ceremony."

Before he can answer, an explosion shakes the office, and he stumbles forward, nearly falling all over Emma but grabbing the table behind her just in time. Emma has also moved back, and she is leaning on the same table. His arms are at each side of Emma.

The two of them look at each other's eyes, mesmerized.

Then the phone – and their cellphones – ring, and the moment is destroyed.

_Nuts_, he thinks, picking up his phone. This is going to be long, even before he has to go see what exactly has happened.

-OUAT-

When they finally arrive to their destination, she is amazed at the huge hole that has opened in the ground. This must be what caused the explosion from before.

"What must have happened?" she asks Graham.

"There were some old mines down here, I think. That, I fear, is the result of some of the beams breaking."

"Well, shouldn't we start to cordon this hole off? I don't want my first day at this job to be the one where someone broke a leg."

"Sure. In fact, I was just about to suggest we did that," Graham replies with a small grin.

"Sure," she says sarcastically. People are coming to see the hole, and they need to get them to back off. Then an official-looking car appears, and she sees Regina coming out of it.

"Great, just what I needed," she mutters to herself as the mayor approaches the hole, and the people near it. She can see Ruby and Marco, the mechanic, among the small crowd that has appeared.

"Everyone, please, back off," Regina said. "You know this area is honeycombed with old mining tunnels, and they could collapse at any moment. Marco, please, give the fire department a hand. Sheriff, establish a perimeter. Miss Swan, this is now official town business, you are free to go."

Oh, she is going to love rubbing it into her face. "Actually, I am here on official business, mayor," she says, showing her the Deputy badge.

"She is my new Deputy, mayor."

Regina glares at them both, so she smirks at her, keeping her infantile wish to stick her tongue at her tightly leashed.

"And they say the mayor's always the last one to know."

"It is in my budget, and I could always use some help."

She suddenly sees two more people have arrived to the scene: Henry and Archie, the psychologist, who is running behind the child. Using his small size, Henry manages to approach the hole.

"Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful for once and help with crowd control, hmm?" Regina says, and she turns towards the rest of the people. "People of Storybrooke, do not be alarmed. We had not known about the danger the mines supposed, but as soon as possible, I'll undertake a project to make this area safe for our use. We will collapse the mines and will pave over them."

"Why? And what if there is something important down there?" Henry asks, apparently disturbed by the idea of the mines being destroyed. Regina leans to speak with Henry, telling him something she cannot hear. Henry replies with a mutter, and Regina stands up again. Henry seems to spot something on the floor, and manages to approach it while Regina is not looking. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

"Henry, there is nothing down there," Regina says, grabbing Henry's shoulder. "Please, step back. This is a safety issue, and I don't want you to get harmed. Now, go wait in the car." Regina then looks at her. "Well, Deputy, are you waiting for an invitation? Cordon off this place before someone gets hurt."

She seriously wishes she could give Regina a piece of her mind (or something harder) for the way she treats Henry, but in this instance Regina is right. Graham has already brought some tape out of the patrol car, and between both of them they start to unroll it around the hole, which fortunately takes little time. Once they do this, she finds that Henry has left Regina's car and is waving to her and Archie.

"Hi, Emma!" he says, smiling.

"Hey, Henry."

"This needs all of Operation Cobra to work!"

"I am part of Operation Cobra now?" Archie asks.

"Of course! You know everything now! And we can't let her destroy those caves, there's sure to be a lot of things down there."

"Henry, kid, they are just some old tunnels."

"That _just_ happen to collapse after you get here? The curse is weakening. Did you do anything different today, something that could make it likelier for you to stay here?"

Her hands goes to the badge on her belt, the signal that she has decided to do stay in Storybrooke for good. The explosion happened just after she clipped it, making it official.

_Coincidence_, she tells herself. _It was just a coincidence._ However, her resolve in believing this is slowly weakening. There have been too many 'coincidences' since she arrived to the town. The wolf appearing just as she was trying to leave, the clock starting to work on the same night she stayed, David Nolan waking up a few days after she arrived, Ashley giving birth... She still thinks that Henry's theory is impossible, but even her analytical mind cannot help but notice all of this piling up.

"See? Things are changing."

"Henry!" Regina shouts. "I told you to wait in the car. Doctor Hopper, a word, please."

Archie leaves with the mayor, leaving her alone with Henry. She decides to accompany him to the car.

"Emma, look what I found there, on the ground," he says, showing her a piece of glass."

"What is this?" she asks.

"Don't know, but I think it might be important. I'm going to ask Gepetto if he can identify it."

"Gepetto?"

"Marco. He is Archie's best friend, just like Gepetto and Jiminy Cricket were best friends in the fairy tale world."

"Huh." She is going to have to read that book, because it looks like most of the stories are different from the ones she is familiar with. At least, to keep up with Henry's theories. "OK, kid, here is where I have to leave you. We'll talk later, OK?"

"OK," he replies. She musses up his short hair and gets him into Regina's car, wishing she could do more for him.

-OUAT-

He is antsy. He has spent most of the morning working on getting fit, on recovering the strength in his muscles to be able to get back to his normal life. It is frustrating, both because he has some problems with managing to do some of the exercises, and because he is not sure he wants to return to his normal life.

If he wants to be truthful, few things from his life before the accident make sense to him. Nothing Kathryn mentions sparks any interest in him. And Kathryn herself has not helped at all. He knows she means well, and that she is trying to help him recover, but she has become quite overbearing, trying to pressure him into remembering and shoving loads of photographs under his nose, instead of letting things take their time and return to him naturally. He is actually beginning to understand why he left her before the accident. She is a good person, and she is attractive, but... he has to admit that her nagging is making her repulsive to him.

The only moments in which his being at the hospital becomes tolerable is when _she_ comes.

Whenever Mary Margaret comes, things get clearer. Her mere presence makes him happier, more alive. Her hazel eyes shine when they look at him, and her smile is blinding. Her voice is music to his ears. Her shyness, her friendliness, make her even more attractive and endearing. He wishes he had met her before Kathryn. He knows he should not do this, that he should think of his wife and the votes he made and does not remember, but it is impossible not to think of Mary Margaret. Even when Kathryn is with him he thinks of her, because whenever that happens, he compares them both, and Mary Margaret is the one that comes up as the winner in those comparisons.

Talking about the devil – more likely the angel in this case, because she might as well be one to his eyes – Mary Margaret knocks on his room's door, and he smiles at her.

"Hi," she says, in that timid voice that makes his heart do cartwheels. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he replies, in what he hopes is an inviting smile. She does accept it, because she comes inside, with her beautiful smile in her face, although a bit subdued.

"How are you doing? I'm sure you must be quite bored already."

He snorts. "You won't believe how much. They've been running me ragged the whole morning, and, well, I know it is bad of me to say this, but Kathryn has not been helping much."

He notices her expression changes when he mentions Kathryn. He knows she is trying to keep smiling, but it is not her true smile, but more of a forced one, and her eyes lose a bit of her spark, as if she is sad. Is it not strange that he hardly knows his wife, yet he can read a woman that should be a total stranger as if she is an open book? Because that is how it feels right now. He can almost even see the wheels going around Mary Margaret's mind, and he can tell she is struggling to decide whether to leave or not. He has to do something before she chooses to leave him alone.

"Mary," he says, softly. He moves his hand towards her, and she grabs his, almost by instinct. The feeling of her soft hand in hers is electrifying, and he cannot help but be amazed to note how well they fit together.

"David," she replies, a bit doubtful.

"Mary, do not worry. You are doing nothing wrong right now. If anyone gets angry at the fact that you are holding my hand, you are free to lay on the blame on me."

She laughs softly, and he adds that sound to the ever growing list of things he adores about Mary Margaret.

"You are too much, David."

"Should I take that as a compliment or not?"

"Yes," she replies.

He chuckles at that.

"You know, I wanted to ask you, what was that explosion before? No one will tell me a thing."

"There are some old mines near the town, and it seems the entrance to one of the passageways sunk. I wasn't there to see it, but Emma told me it looked quite dangerous."

"Well, at least they caught that part soon. What are they going to do now?"

"No idea," she shrugs, "I heard that Regina was planning to have it all torn down or something."

"Without checking whether there is something of interest down there?"

"That's the mayor for you," she says, slightly bitterly.

"What happened?" he asks, concerned.

She bites her lip. Damn, why does everything she does make her even more beautiful and attractive?

"She... she came earlier today. She said that I should stop coming here to see you, to stay away from here. Said that I was confusing you, when you should be trying to recover and concentrate on getting your memories back."

He looks at her, worried. She is looking at the floor, and he feels that her grip in his hand is weakening.

"Mary..."

"I think she is right," she interrupts. "That... that's one of the reasons I came here this afternoon. I wanted to tell you, I am going to resign as a volunteer. I want to make sure you can... return to your life, without me there to make things worse."

A pregnant silence fell between them.

_Say something, you dolt!_ something in his mind says.

"Please," he says, almost begs. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Act as if you don't deserve to be here."

"But... I don't," she whispers. His heart breaks a bit at hearing her say that. "It should be your wife here, not me."

"What if I think you should actually be here? You saved my life, twice I might add, so I guess you have as much of a right to be here as my wife or any of the doctors."

She blushes a bit, but her eyes are still downcast. It is like she cannot take a compliment well.

"It is hard for me, but maybe it is for the best."

He tries to grab her hand harder, but it is too late, she has already freed herself from his grip and is moving towards the door.

"Mary!" he shouts, and she stops, almost surprised. "It doesn't matter if you leave. When I get out of here, I will find you."

She looks at him for a few seconds, and then leaves the room. He can see that her eyes are about to tear up.

He then resolves that he is going to get out of this place as soon as possible. Because he cannot bear to think that his savior is broken down like this.

-OUAT-

After some time working on one of the cars that had been brought to him, he sat down to take a few minutes to rest. At his age, it is not easy to keep up with this level of work, but he still does it, because he loves fixing things. From wardrobes to cars, when it comes to fixing things most everyone comes to him, and he likes doing this, even if it tires him. Also, the small scare of the explosion and the possibility of more ground sinking like that scares him a bit. Not that he will let that stop his normal life.

He glances at the clock and notices that it is almost time for his lunch date with Archie. Hopefully, he is not in the middle of a session with a patient, as it sometimes happens. He stands up and leaves his shop, closing behind him, and goes to Archie's house, which doubles as his office, reminiscing about his wife Alessandra, about the time they lived together in Storybrooke, and how they were unable to have any children. Now, he only has his workshop and his friends to keep forward with his life.

He opens the door, and sees Archie sitting on his chair, with a notebook and a pen.

"Archie."

"Marco, what are you doing here?"

"We had a lunch date, remember?"

Archie groans. "So sorry, Marco. I've got another patient, and I fear there is insistence on this going forward. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, of course."

Someone pokes him on the side, and he turns to see young Henry.

"Hi, Mr Collodi!"

"Hello, Henry," he replies. "Hope you have a good session today."

He makes so as to leave, but Henry grabs his arm. "Look Mr Collodi, I found this near the hole in the ground, and it looked cool. Can you check it?"

And Henry hands him a piece of glass. He grabs it carefully, and checks it. It is quite interesting. It does look like normal glass, but it weighs differently than normal glass does. Also, while glass does reflect some light, it does not do it like this piece does. It is clearly a very strange piece of glass.

"Well, this looks certainly.. strange. I have never seen this kind of glass. What is it?"

Henry does seem to deflate a bit. It was almost as if he was expecting to recognize it.

"Don't know. I hoped that you would."

"I'm sorry, then, Henry. However, if you let me keep this, I can try to look at it more carefully."

"OK," Henry replies.

"See you later, then, both of you," he says. Archie and Henry reply, and he leaves the office, his mind now immersed in the interesting problem that the young boy has presented to him. He walks back towards his workshop, thinking both about the glass and whether he should go to Granny's or try to get take out.

However, he does not reach the workshop before he hears Archie shouting. He turns around, and sees the psychiatrist out of his house, and Henry running with his backpack. Even at a distance, he can tell Henry seems to be angry, and Archie worried.

What must have happened between them? He has never seen Henry angry, he is a good child, so, whatever has happened, must have been bad. He tries to approach them, but Henry is running, too fast for him to catch up.

Well. He might as well check this piece of glass with more care, given that it seems to be important for the young boy.

-OUAT-

Today has been a horrible day.

And that is only because of one event.

It is the right thing to do, she tells herself. She cannot keep visiting him. He has a life of his own, even if he might not remember it right now.

She wishes she could be selfish, even for a moment, even for a day. She wishes she could be with David, and be his forever. But it is not possible. She cannot ruin David's chance at having a normal life. She tries to put a good face at Emma, so that she does not worry, but Emma can tell that there is something wrong with her.

"Mary, what the hell happened? This morning you were so cheerful, and now I think you would look too sad even at a graveyard."

She tries to smile, but it is more of a grimace.

"I had a bad day."

"This goes beyond 'bad day', Mary. I'd say horrible would be short to define what you had. This is the kind of situation that can only be healed with huge quantities of chocolate and ice cream."

"Wish it was that easy," she says.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Regina came by the school this morning, and told me that I was screwing up with David's recovery and that I should stop visiting him. So I went to the hospital and resigned."

"Mary, you should know better than to pay any attention to anything that witch says."

"Witch?"

"Of course, don't you know it? She's the Evil Queen, always ready to screw up with Snow White's life," Emma says, joking.

"It certainly fits her, doesn't it?" she asks, smiling a bit.

"At least tell me that you spoke with David before leaving. Because I can tell he would feel really bad if he never learned about it."

"Yeah, I told him. It was so hard to do it, and now I feel really bad about it. He said he would come for me when he left the hospital."

"He is going to come for you, you know that, right? Every time I've seen you two together, he looks at you like he would look at an angel."

"I don't feel that way. Part of me wishes that Kathryn wasn't so nice, that she was as bad as Regina, because then it would be... easier."

"What would be easier?"

She thinks about it. If Kathryn was bad, then she would feel it was good to keep David away from her, to save him from a horrible marriage, but instead Kathryn is one of the nicest people she has ever met, and she cannot bear to hurt her just for what she feels for David.

"Nothing."

Emma stands and gives her a hug.

"Nothing's a good idea."

Someone knocks on the door just then, several times and very fast. Emma runs to the door and opens it, and soon finds herself with her arms full of crying Henry.

"Henry, what happened?" Emma asks, really worried. For her, it does not matter that Emma claims not to have an idea of how to be a mother. She has the whole thing quite down pat.

Henry starts to babble, his words mixed with sobs. She can hardly understand one word every three in what Henry is saying but she catches the words "Archie" and "tales" and "Evil Queen" quite easily. When Henry is done, Emma seems to be affected as well, and gives him a Kleenex to clean his nose, while she does the same with his tears and face. She then kisses his forehead and sits him on a chair, whispering something to him in the ear, making him smile a bit.

Emma stands up and approaches her.

"Mary, I have to bring Henry back to Regina's," she whispers. "If Graham or someone else asks for me, can you tell them I'm a bit busy?"

"Sure," she replies. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna have a few words with the two-bit shrink that left my son this way."

Emma then grabs Henry into a hug, and Henry returns it with feeling, before the two of them leave by the door. The tableau makes her smile, even in her sadness: Emma can deny it all she wants, but she is Henry's mom whether she accepts it or not.

-OUAT-

This is the second time she comes to Archie's office, and it is once more related to Henry. However, this time her actual purpose is quite different.

When she opens the door, Archie is at the other side, alone, with no clients. Perfect. He will not be able to shield himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, ARCHIE?" she shouts, angrily.

"Thinking about what?" the psychiatrist asks, slightly confused, and slightly cowering.

"I just had to leave my son at his house after consoling him because you told him you would lock him up in a madhouse!"

"Hey, I never said that, I just told him that if he kept believing in the delusion of fairy tales he could end up that way."

"You sound exactly like Regina does, you know?" she says, still angry with the man. When Archie winces, she realizes he is hiding something. "Regina put you up to this?"

"Yes."

"So, you let her dictate how to treat Henry? Isn't there supposed to be some sort of code you guys have to follow? About always doing what is best for your patient, without taking others' advice?"

"Not, not exactly..."

Her cell phone sounds just in that moment, saving Archie from further interrogation. She picks it up.

"Deputy Swan," a voice she has learned to hate filters through the cell.

"Oh, the Mayor in person. And here I thought you would be busy threatening other innocent people into doing your bidding and leaving your fingerprints all over them. What is it?" she says, sarcastically.

"Stop with the games, Deputy. Where is my son?"

"Your son?" she asks with a touch of doubt, as if implying Henry is not Regina's son. "Oh, yes, Henry. I left him fifteen minutes ago at your house, after he came to me because of what you had Archie tell him."

"Well, I have just arrived to my house and Henry is not here, so please tell me where he is."

"I'm telling you, the last moment I saw him, he was at your house."

"Miss Swan," Archie says, interrupting. "Is it Henry? Is he missing?"

She nods.

"I think I might know where he has gone."

"Where?"

"The mines. He was carrying a pair of torches and food in his backpack in our session, so it is quite possible he has chosen to go there."

"Did you hear that, Madam Mayor?" she says into the phone.

"Yes."

"I'll see you there, then."

She closes the phone and runs out of Archie's office, closely followed by the psychiatrist.

-OUAT-

He illuminates the cave with his torch, making sure he does not trip over anything. He is sure that there is something here that might help him prove that he is not imagining things, that the people here are actually the characters from the fairy tales, robbed of their identity by the Queen's curse. The glass piece he found is probably something important, and he has already seen another piece of glass very similar to the first.

He has been marking his way into the cave using a rock to engrave arrows in the walls, because he might be young, but he is not stupid. When he finally finds something important, he will need those arrows to find his way back, and if someone decides to enter behind him, that person can easily join him. Hopefully, it will not be his adoptive mother.

It is half an hour into his exploration of the caves when someone joins him.

"Henry!" Archie shouts.

"Archie?" he replies.

"Thank God I've found you, Henry. We have to leave now."

"Why?"

"These caves could fall on us at any moment."

"We can't leave! Look, I've found another piece of glass, just like the one I gave to Marco!"

"Good, but still, we have to leave now! Your mother and Emma are out there, and they are scared something will happen to you!"

"Please, Archie, I am sure there is something here that can prove I'm right."

"Look, Henry. I know this is important for you, but right now, if we don't get out of here, we could get trapped."

"I won't have another chance to prove this! My mom will destroy this soon!"

Another tremor shakes them, and this time it seems even worse than the first. Archie throws him to the ground and covers him with his body. Even if he cannot see anything, he can tell that rocks are falling, as well as dust, due to the noise.

When the tremor finally ends, Archie slowly moves, and he is scared to notice that the psychiatrist is bleeding from his head. He has been hit by rocks.

"Archie!" he says, worried.

"I'm OK, Henry. It doesn't hurt much," Archie replies.

He starts checking in his backpack, thankful for having thought of this. He knew he might get hurt, so he brought some bandages and other things. He did not expect to have to heal someone else.

"That looks bad. I have to stop the bleeding before it gets worse. And best if we go to the hospital as soon as possible."

"What happened to looking for proof?"

"I'll find it later," he replies. He feels guilty for what has happened to Archie. It is his fault that Archie is injured.

"I thought it was important to you," Archie replies.

"It is, but you are more important than that."

Archie smiles, and lets him continue with healing him.

"Done."

Archie stands up carefully, using his umbrella as a cane, and he stands near him to provide for some extra support.

"Come on, Henry, let's find our way back."

They move a bit slower than usual, because they have to take into account Archie's injury. They have a bit of problem to follow the signs he has made before, because the tremor seems to have blocked off the entrance.

"Well, this is bad."

-OUAT-

She cannot stop looking at the ruined entrance to the mines. Her son and that damned cricket are in there, behind those rocks. She wishes she had some magic with her, but she does not, and besides she cannot use magic in front of so many potential witnesses.

If only she had thought of taking the book from Henry as soon as she knew about it! She would have been spared all of these problems, and she would have been able to continue ruling over everyone here without a problem. Instead, she now has to deal with a rebellious son that tries to escape home whenever he can to be with his biological mother, a woman that is bent on subverting her authority at every turn, a sheriff that is becoming increasingly more difficult to control, a man she never expected to wake up suddenly doing so to the amazement of all around and meeting his real wife... if it were not for the fact that she has managed to scare Snow White away from Prince James (after Doctor Whale told her she has been a regular visitor for the prince), the whole week would have been an unmitigated disaster.

But now, all of that does not matter. She has to find a way to rescue her son from the old dwarf mines before something happens to him, or he discovers something he should not. She knows the tremors can only come from one source: Maleficent. Hopefully, Maleficent will stop doing this soon.

"Do you have any machinery that might be able to plow through this?"

The fact that she must now work with Emma Swan to save Henry does not help her at all. However, she is willing to put that aside for a few hours until her son is back with her, where he has to be, and then she will be able to continue working on kicking the meddlesome blonde out of town, so that everything returns to what it must be.

"There are two tow trucks and an excavator that I know of," she replies. "There might be something else that we can use to open the way."

"If I may make a suggestion..."

Deputy Swan and herself turn around to look at Marco. Or Gepetto, as he was known in the Forest. She knows he had a puppet for a son, a son that did not make it to Storybrooke, at least as a child. He is probably at Gold's shop or somewhere else.

"Yes, Marco?" the blonde woman asks.

"There are still some supplies from the old mines near here. There should still be dynamite there, if I am not mistaken, so we could use that to open a way into the mines."

"Good idea. Deputy, go with Mr Collodi to get the explosives. I'll keep an eye here for any development."

The blonde woman glares at her, but follows the orders and leaves with the woodworker.

Now that she is alone, she can pick up the phone and start making a call to the sheriff, who seems to be remiss in his tasks.

"Graham, where are you right now?" she asks.

"I am patrolling the streets. You never know when I might encounter a criminal on his way back home."

"Well, I need you here in the old mines. Henry is here, and I need you now."

"Henry? I'm coming."

He hangs up the phone, and she is a bit irritated. The way he spoke, it is as if he only cares about what may happen to Henry, nothing about her at all. It is clear that he is changing as well. More proof, indeed, that she has to find a way to get rid of Emma Swan soon.

A few minutes later, Emma Swan and Marco have brought the requested explosives, and begin to place them in the cave entrance. Mostly Marco, because Emma Swan has no idea of how to deal with explosives. As they do so, finally Graham appears on his cruiser, and approaches her.

"Where is Henry?" he asks.

"He went into the mines and you can see now what's the problem," she replies, pointing at the mine entrance.

"Are you sure opening it with dynamite is a good idea? It could easily make things worse."

"Do you have a better idea?"

He does not reply, but approaches the mine and speaks with Marco. Too low for her to hear, but probably about how they are going to blow it up. Or not, as Graham seems surprised. Marco must have told him about Archie.

It does not matter. Once the cave is opened again, she can get Henry back and then she can get back to finding ways to get her normal life back. Mmm, perhaps she can call Graham later to warm her bed tonight. She will need it to deal with the shock of nearly losing Henry.

Finally, Marco manages to put everything in place, and Graham and him start to move back from the blocked cave mouth, waving everyone around to do the same. She does that as she continues to think about ways to get her town back.

-OUAT-

They are sitting on the floor of the elevator. They had hoped they would be able to ride it to the surface, or near to it, but the most recent explosion – this time it sounded like an actual explosion – has not only stopped it, but also made it fall several meters. They are not moving much, fearing that any move might make the elevator fall the whole way down.

"Archie," Henry asks in a still, small voice that makes him a bit sad. "Why don't you think you could be Jiminy Cricket?"

"We have spoken about this, Henry."

"I know, Archie, but what if you are wrong?"

"I think that... I'm just not a very good person," he says, reflecting on what he did earlier in the day.

"I think that you are a good person, that you are Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry, Jiminy Cricket... well, he was a cricket. He was a conscience, and I don't think that fits me."

"But... before being a cricket... Jiminy was a person, someone that took a long time to... figure out what was the right thing to do."

He smiles weakly. "Sounds a bit like me."

"That's what the curse does, Archie. It makes it harder for you to hear the voice inside of you, to be who you wanna be."

"Is that why you thought to come here?"

"I thought that, if I found more proof, then I'd be able to convince you, and the others. But I didn't find anything."

"You found me."

Henry looks at him hopeful. "You remember?"

"No, Henry, I... don't remember ever being Jiminy Cricket. But I remember who I want to be."

"Henry! Archie!" a woman shouts from over them. Henry looks up with a wide smile, and he follows.

"Emma!" Henry says, happily.

"Careful, kid. You don't wanna drop down there," Emma says. She is being lowered with a rope from a hole in the roof. "Stand up slowly, and I'll be able to get you out of here."

The two of them do as Emma says, slowly standing up to avoid jostling the elevator too much, but it is not good enough. As they do that, a creak is heard, and the elevator swings to the sides.

"Oh, no," he mutters. Emma reaches them and catches Henry in her arms, putting him in her back.

"OK, kid. Hands around my neck, as if you were riding piggyback," she instructs as the creaking becomes worse. Emma then looks at him.

"Don't worry, Emma, there was nothing..." he starts to say, knowing that he will not be able to do the same as Henry. If he gives a step forward, the elevator will fall, yet it is going to fall anyway.

"Archie..." Emma tries to say, but she is stuck. The elevator moves.

Then he realizes that she is using a harness. And he has an umbrella. With a hooked handle. He grabs the umbrella by the tube and hooks it into Emma's harness.

And right on time, because a second later the elevator falls down the shaft. They are nearly hit by the cable that is being pulled by the falling platform, but fortunately they avoid it.

"Graham!" Emma shouts. "I have them both!"

The rope starts to pull the three of them up, and soon they are back under the sunlight, out of the mines. He breathes heavily as he finally reaches open air, relieved because he did not fall down the hole. He sees Regina taking Henry away towards her car, and he can imagine she is scolding him for getting into trouble. However, he now knows what to do. He goes for Regina, and catches up with her before she puts Henry in her car.

"Regina," he says.

"Archie. Do you now see what I meant yesterday? My son's delusions have put not only himself in danger, but also you. It is important that you stamp out this now."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, Regina, but that's not going to happen. I'm going to keep treating Henry, and I'll be doing it MY way."

"Even if I am glad you've kept my son safe, nothing has changed. If you don't do as I say..."

"What? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because let me tell you that I will always do my best!"

"Do not test me, Archibald."

"I don't need to do that. You are going to leave me alone and let me do my work in peace. And you know why? Because I can tell that you will probably find yourself in a custody battle over Henry in a nearby future. And do you know who the court asks to testify to determine a parent's fitness? They ask an expert. And they tend to ask one who has treated the child in question. So, I suggest that you think about that, and that you allow me to do my work in peace... the way my conscience tells me to."

Regina seems to be dumbstruck. It is probably the first time in a lot of time someone has laid it clear for her, and that fills him with a feeling he has not felt in much time.

"Good day, Regina," he says, leaving the mayor behind and going for his best friend.

As soon as Marco sees him, he smiles, and they hug.

"My friend, I thought I'd lose you," Marco says.

"Well, I think you won't. What do you say to a dinner date at Granny's?"

"Good."

Out of nowhere, he starts hearing crickets. It is the first time he hears a cricket so near. Almost as if the entire field is full of them. He looks around, and Henry is there, smiling at him, as if telling him 'See?'.

He smiles at him again, and him and Marco leave for the town. He knows he will have to think again on how to continue his sessions, but, for the day, it does not matter.

Tonight, he is going to enjoy the feeling of being alive, and the feeling of finally losing a weight that he had not known was in his shoulders.

The weight on his conscience.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! As you can see in this equivalent to chapter 5, things keep changing, sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst. There is a little of Gremma in the story, which I think would have been a perfect moment for the UST between Graham and Emma to be a bit less of the U part in the series (yes, an explosion pushing people together (literally) is a bit cliche, but perfect in this case), so I did what happens in here. (Why did you kill him, Horowitz and Kitsis? Why?)  
**

**Once again, the next chapter is ready, but I'd rather wait until I have finished writing chapter 5, so as to have something to fall in if it takes me too long to write it.  
**

**Still looking forward to getting more reviews! The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be, and the more chances I'll be writing more of this story at a faster pace! (It is also acceptable that you put it in your Favorite stories, because then other people will know about it if they check in your author pages)  
**

**Continuing with my OUAT Fanfic recommendations, there is a story called "Two Girls Against the Odds" by _Wandering princess_ (StoryID: 9091528). In this story, Belle manages to escape the curse just in time to not get pulled into Storybrooke, but unfortunately gets struck with the amnesia half. She meets twenty-two year old Emma Swan during a visit to a hospital, and the two become friends and roommates, living together as they come and go along the US, so, when a young kid called Henry calls to their door, saying he is Emma's son, they travel together to Storybrooke, Maine. So far, it has not even reached the point where John Doe / David Nolan wakes up, but it is quite an interesting story with enough background to show some of the changes Emma has undergone thanks to Belle. Also, I have been helping the author with her story, correcting the many, many grammar and ortography mistakes she makes. I'm now waiting for her to send me Chapter 12, which will hopefully begin to advance things further into the story, especially now that it is in a very interesting moment.**

**Once more, I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you'll keep tuned for the next!**


	5. 4 - Hugs Over the T(r)oll Bridge

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 4 – Hugs Over the T(r)oll Bridge**

He is officially bored out of his mind.

He is finally back home, after too much time in the hospital, and Kathryn has unilaterally decided that the best way to welcome him is with a huge party. Ninety percent of the people in there he does not remember, and the rest are mostly people he would rather not see, such as Mayor Mills or Doctor Whale.

The only people he is glad to see are the Sheriff, his Deputy and Henry. They are quite friendly towards him, and neither of them makes constant references to past events that he does not remember, nor say anything about wishing he could remember everything. They just ask him how well he is, and how he is getting on with his life. He tells them he is looking for work, and that he might take a job at the animal shelter. They are happy for him, and that is all.

However, there is still another person that he really wants to see, and he asks Emma.

"Emma, do you know where is Mary Margaret?"

Emma seems reluctant to answer the question, so he presses on.

"Emma, I know that Kathryn invited her to the party, but I haven't seen here anywhere and I really want to speak with her."

"She didn't come," Emma replies.

"Why?" he asks. He wants, no, he _needs_ to speak with Mary. The last time he saw her was when she left his hospital room, on the verge of crying, while he was unable to follow her. That was twelve days, seven hours and twenty minutes ago (is it creepy, pathetic or cute that he knows the exact time? Probably, all of the above), and he needs to concentrate if he wants to think of something that is not related to her.

"I think she did not feel up to coming."

He knows it is more than that. Mary is only doing this because of what the Mayor told her. He wants to tell her the truth, but he cannot do that if he does not speak with her.

"Great," he mutters. He could not say if it is because she has been gone for quite some time, or if it is because he can finally catch her alone. "If someone asks, I've gone out for a walk, OK?"

"Sure," Emma replies, picking a beer bottle. "Though, if I see any tears in her eyes when I come back to our apartment, I don't care you just got out of the hospital, I'll kick your ass."

"Thanks," he says. He does hope that he does not end up screwing this up. Using the great number of people in his favor, and cursing those that make him stop, he finally manages to get out of the house and rush away.

It is not until he is on the street that he realizes he does not have an inkling of how to find Mary Margaret. He should have asked Emma where she and Mary live, but with the hurry he did not think of doing that.

Well, he did say he would find Mary when he got out of the hospital. And he still remembers a bit of how he found his way towards the Toll Bridge. He breathes deeply. Maybe, just maybe, he can find her again. He might also get lost in the streets that he knows nothing about, but hopefully it will not come to that.

He turns right, and something tells him he has picked the correct choice. He keeps moving, and whenever his instincts tell him to, he turns a corner or crosses the street.

It is not until he reaches the park that he finally sees someone. She is walking slowly under the moonlight, near the trees, and carrying something under her arm. It has to be her. He approaches her in silence, and observes as she puts what she is carrying on a tree's arm. A birdhouse, he realizes with a small smile.

"Do you want a hand in that?" he asks in a hopeful tone. She turns around and seems surprised to see him there.

"David. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you, Mary Margaret, but you weren't at the party, so I sneaked out."

"Please, David... don't do this. You have a life already."

"What if I don't want that life anymore?"

Her look of surprise is endearing. He swallows, and smiles at her.

"I'm serious, Mary Margaret. Kathryn wants to return to the life she had before my accident, but I don't want to. I can't choose her when I feel nothing for her." He caresses her temple, putting one rebel lock behind her ear, and cups her face. Mary Margaret's eyes flutter and she leans into his hand. "I don't love Kathryn. But I love you. And if I have to choose between you and her, I choose you." He kisses her on the cheek, and it feels like sparks are flying. He breathes, and the smell of her hair makes his mind run wild. Her skin is very soft, the softest thing he has ever touched. "God, you are so beautiful."

Mary's blush is so intense that, even under the moonlight, he can see it easily.

"I have to run back to the party, before anyone misses me, but I'll talk with you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes," she replies, a bit more high-pitched than normal.

"Great. I'll find you, then."

She seems to think about something for a second, and suddenly she kisses him in the cheek and rushes away for her house. He watches her go, his mind a bit numb after what has happened, but for the first time in too much time, he is happy, and he cannot stop the smile that sprouts on his face spontaneously.

He returns home, in higher spirits than the morning, and he reckons that it has not been such a bad day after all.

-OUAT-

When she arrives home after one of the most boring parties she has ever been in – the only people she actually knew were Graham and Henry, so they were pretty much the only reason she did not escape the party earlier – it is to Mary Margaret, working in the kitchen, washing the dishes in an almost compulsive way. That is pretty much a clue that something big happened. And it looks good, because Mary has a small smile in her face.

"So, how did the evening go?" she asks, even if she can already imagine what must have happened.

"Not bad. Fixed the house and had the time to put a few birdhouses in the park," Mary replies. She knows that Mary is telling the truth, but not _all_ the truth.

"No interesting visits from amnesiac men, then?"

The dish in Mary's hands slips from them, and the only reason it does not break is because it falls into the sink, which is full of water.

"How do you know that?"

"Might be the fact that this is the first time you are really smiling since you stopped volunteering at the hospital, or that you are washing dishes that are probably cleaner than when you bought them... OK, actually I know because I met David when he returned from his walk to the party and he was wearing this stupid grin that told me more than enough." She grins at her flatmate, who can only blush. "So, what did you do to make him grin like that?"

"Well... he said he wanted to be with me, that he thought I was... beautiful. I kissed him."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Maybe there was more to Mary Margaret than the timid, kid-loving schoolteacher image she projected to the world. There is certainly some spark in her if she dared to kiss David just like that.

"Oh. Makes sense. One question, though: was there tongue?"

"NO!" Mary shouts, a bit too fast, as her blush extends from her cheeks to the rest of her face and her neck. "It was just a peck in the cheek."

"Ah, pity," she replies, smirking. "Would have been nice to know how the experience of your second kiss with David went."

Mary just gives up the pretense of washing the dishes and stares at her, open mouthed. Then Mary closes her mouth, and she somehow knows the teacher is going to fire one of her own.

"So, how's Graham doing? Last time I saw him, you were trying to read each other's lips."

_Damn_, she thinks. _How the hell did she notice I was doing that?_ There is only one thing left to do. _Deny, deny, deny!_

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, please, Emma, you aren't exactly the most discreet person in the world. I've seen you two, and I'd say it is quite obvious there is something there. I could see the sparks jumping."

"Sorry, but we were speaking about David and you, not about whatever thing you are imagining is going on between Graham and me," she says, even if a small part of her wishes she could actually go grab Graham and kiss the daylights out of him.

"Since we are partners, I say I have as much of a right to needle you as you do with me," Mary replies.

"At least I needle you with real things. Now, out with it, did something else happen?"

Mary seems a bit bashful now, because she grabs the sponge and a dish and keeps cleaning, even if it is already spotless.

"He said he wanted to talk with me tomorrow. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She smiles again, and this time it is a nicer smile. "Well, if he says he wants to meet you, after what he said, I think it is a great idea."

"I wish I could be as confident as you. I just... don't want to hurt anyone, and Kathryn is going to get hurt with this."

"Mary, that's the bad thing about love. Someone will always get hurt, no matter what we do," she replies, thinking of Neal and what he did.

"Besides, there is also the mayor. She seems to be friends with Kathryn, and I don't think Regina would be happy if David left Kathryn."

"And that's bad, why? 'Cause, in my opinion, if it angers Regina, I'd tell you damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead."

Mary giggles.

"Though, just as a warning, do not make too many illusions about this. He might just as well decide to stay with his wife." She really, really hopes that David does not decide to remain with Kathryn, because that will surely break Mary's heart. And then, she will probably break her hand when she tries to break his face for leading her friend on. Is it strange that she already considers Mary her friend?

"I know it can happen. But... I can't help to be hopeful."

"Well, I hope your hopes get fulfilled, because you certainly need someone to get you out on a couple of dates on a Saturday night. And Whale does not count, because if he ignored you just to look at Ruby's ass, then he isn't worth it."

Mary breathes deep, and finally drops the pretense of cleaning the dishes, finally put them to dry and emptying the sink. "I knew it could happen, but I still thought I could have some fun for a night."

"Now you have a chance to have some fun with David, then."

Mary smiles. "I wish that, too."

-OUAT-

When the bell sounds, all of the other kids rush out of the classroom, intent on making the most of their free time. He wants to speak for a moment with Ms Blanchard, because she was not at the party yesterday. Emma said that she did not feel OK, but he is sure that there was something else going on.

"Ms Blanchard," he says, catching the attention of his teacher.

"Henry," Ms Blanchard replies with a smile. "Do you want to ask something about today's class? I remind you that I can't help you make the math problems, you have to do them yourself."

"No, it's not that. I already know how to do them. I just wanted to know why you didn't come to Mr Nolan's party. It would have been great if you were there."

Ms Blanchard closes her eyes for a second, and then looks away.

"I didn't feel up to going. Why were you there, though?"

"My mom said it might be interesting," he says, shrugging. "It was really boring, so I stayed with Emma and Sheriff Graham the whole time. I thought you liked Mr Nolan."

Ms Blanchard blushes a bit. "Why do you think that?"

"I know it," he says. "It's like, when Snow White and her Prince Charming met. They didn't know why, but they were in love from the moment they met. They are each others' True Love. Like you and Mr Nolan."

"Henry, I'm sure you know that real life is not as easy as that. Here, we can't be that sure of our feelings." She gently shoos him out of the classroom. "Now, go out and play. It is quite nice still outside, best if you take advantage of it before it gets too cold."

He does as Ms Blanchard says, and leaves the classroom, but he does not feel up to playing with the others. He does not have friends among the other kids in his class. As soon as he realized that he would always be growing up while the rest of his class remained in their years, he stopped trying, knowing that a year later they would be separated. That is one of the reasons why he likes hanging out with Emma. Even if she does not believe him yet over the curse, she does her best to spend time with him, and make him feel good.

On his way out to the courtyard, he meets precisely the person he was speaking of with his teacher.

"Hi, Mr Nolan!" he says with a smile. If he is here to do what he thinks, then all the much better.

"Oh, hi, Henry," Mr Nolan – Prince Charming, he knows – replies. "How's your day going?"

"Not bad. We have lots of homework, but I know how to do that."

"Great. Look, I need to ask you something. Do you know where is Ms Blanchard?"

"Oh, yes!" he replies, happy to have his theory confirmed. "She's my teacher, she's probably either at our classroom or at the teacher's lounge. Come on!" He grabs his sleeve and pulls him towards his classroom.

_This is great!_ he thinks. Mr Nolan is interested in Ms Blanchard, he knows. If they end up together, they might be able to break through the curse on themselves. He might still have to wait for Emma to break it completely, but if Prince Charming and Snow White are back into the game, Good will have a better standing in the battle. The only bad thing is that his mom – his adoptive mom – is in the side of Evil in this, but she can still be redeemed, even after all the things she has done. He just hopes he manages to do it before it becomes too late, for her and for everyone else.

He arrives to his classroom, and finds Ms Blanchard alone, eating her sandwich. He feels a bit sad, because she is really good and nice, and yet she has always been alone. The curse, clearly. The Evil Queen wanted to take away Snow White's happiness, and she did it by making her be alone. However, now she has him, she has Emma, and soon she will have her Prince Charming. And hopefully, more will be coming soon.

"Ms Blanchard?" he says, opening the door.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"He was helping me, Mary Margaret," Mr Nolan says.

"David?" Ms Blanchard says.

"I wanted to speak with you alone. Henry, do you mind?"

He shrugs and leaves the classroom, but he is thrilled. He knows that spying in their conversation is not a good idea, so he does leave, but he can wait for Mr Nolan to come back, or for the bell to sound and check himself. If both of them are happy, then it is a good sign. If one or both is not, then it is bad.

He does not have to wait much, because a few minutes later Mr Nolan passes near him, with a small smile in his face. He waits till he passes, and then sneaks for the classroom. From the outside, he can see Ms Blanchard smiling and blushing.

_Success!_

-OUAT-

Emma stands poised to make her move. The prey is in front of her. She looks with an eye closed to determine accuracy, then with both to determine distance.

She throws the dart, which flies fast in the air.

The dart decides not to collaborate and hits to the right of the dartboard, bouncing and falling to the floor.

He starts laughing at the sight of Emma's face when the dart falls to the ground. She turns around and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Damn, she is so sexy,_ he thinks, trying to will his heart to go just a bit slower. _Why does she have to be so fantastic?_

"I'm sorry, it's just that your face was hilarious. You were so concentrated, and so sure that you would hit the mark," he says, holding onto his laughter.

"Well, smarty-pants, come here and let's see how good you are with the darts," Emma replies.

"You should know, Deputy, that I never miss," he says with a smile.

"Yeah, and pigs like to take a flight every Saturday."

"Hand over those darts, and then I'll invite you on Saturday to check on those pigs."

Emma gives him the other two darts in her hand, and he stands in front of the dartboard. He looks at the board, points the dart, throws.

The dart lands in the center.

"That was luck," Emma mutters.

"Look and learn," he replies, and throws the second dart, hitting right next to the first. Emma grabs the dart in the floor and hands it to him.

"Let's see if three's the charm."

Emma stands nearer to him this time. That makes it a bit more difficult to concentrate on his objective. But he has dealt with worse distractions while playing darts. He still has to force his eyes to the dartboard, because they tend to move towards her. It is like she is a magnet for him. Still, he prepares his dart and points at the dartboard.

When he throws, he feels something being driven into his side.

It does not throw off his accuracy, though, and the dart sticks right over the previous two.

"Oh, come on!" Emma shouts. "You are cheating!"

"I told you before, Deputy, I never miss," he replies. "The whole elbowing me thing could be construed as cheating as well, you know?"

"Well, if you really never miss, then it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Anyway, this means I win the bet."

"Bet? What bet? I wasn't aware we had made a bet."

He looks at her, straight into her hazel eyes, doing his best to stop his instinct from overcoming him. He is slowly coming to the idea that, perhaps, he feels something for her, that what he has is not an obsession. His entire life he has felt like he had no heart, but now, every time she stands near him, or speaks to him, or looks at him, or even if he thinks of her, he finds himself listening to his heart pounding. Emma is the first woman he has ever felt anything for beyond friendly feelings.

"It was implied when you dared me to prove my abilities."

"Yeah, implied," she replies, sarcastically.

"Yes, implied."

He then detects a gleam in Emma's eye, which tells him she is planning something.

"Well, then, if you have won, you should have a reward," she says, smiling softly.

He fights the impulse to gulp.

"You have the honor of teaching me how to play darts as well as you do," she sentences, her smile flowing into a full smirk.

"The honor? Very well, Your Highness, I shall indeed feel honored to show you my abilities at this game," he replies with a matching smirk for hers. He takes the three darts, and then grabs her arm, putting her in front of the dartboard.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is low and raspy. Damn. He knows she is not doing it in purpose, but it is so freaking sexy.

"I can hardly teach you if you are not standing in the right position," he says, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around. Of course, when he realizes what he is doing, it is too late.

_Aw, hell_, he thinks. He is now close to her. Too close. His position is now allowing him to smell her. Leather, just a small touch of perfume, and something that can only be described as _her_. That mix is wreaking havoc with his senses. He still strives to continue with this task, pushing away any thoughts that are not welcome right now, and he continues to teach her how to throw a dart.

"You are right-handed, so your right foot has to point to the board, perpendicular to the wall," he says, using his own foot to carefully direct Emma's. "And your left foot has to be on the back, so that you can shift your weight."

"OK," she replies, and it is only through his experience that he notices her voice is shaking.

He has never thought that playing darts could be considered erotic. Of course, now he is getting a crash course on how wrong he was. This is far, far more erotic than anything he has ever done with _her_.

"Stand up straight, shoulders back," he continues, his voice lowering an octave, holding her shoulders again. "You have to be in front of the board."

He then grabs her hand, fights the urge to interlace his fingers with hers as he feels sparks when he touches her bare skin, and carefully puts a dart between her fingers for her to grab. It takes her a few seconds to do it. Is this affecting her as much as him?

"Your grip should not be too tight, nor too loose. The first throws your accuracy off, while the latter makes it likelier that you will throw the dart before you want to. And it is better if you use three fingers." He raises her hand and carefully adjust the position of Emma's fingers with his left hand. Emma takes a deep breath, and he hopes to hell that she will not note that his heartbeat has tripled.

"Finally, you only have to move your forearm from your elbow, your arm stays in place," he says, now in a soft voice, his cheek against hers, his front against her back, his left hand on her waist.

"Now what?"

"You throw."

If Emma does not throw that dart in the next five seconds, he is sure something else will be thrown around. Probably her. Over the nearest table, after everything on it is thrown away. Or over one of the jail beds. Then he'll be throwing her jacket, and his clothes, and throw himself over her, and kiss her as if his life depends on it. In her mouth, her neck and everywhere else below there.

She throws the dart when he lets her hand go, and it lands on the dartboard. Not on the center, but it does stick to it.

"I did it," Emma says, excited. He grabs her tighter by the waist.

"Good job, Deputy," he says in her ear. "Keep practicing, and you'll might become half as good as me."

"You need to work on those jokes. They are awful."

"I don't see the need. You are smiling, after all."

"Mostly at how awful the joke is."

His mobile phone, which he has left at his table, vibrates, and he steps away from Emma. He misses her touch and smell already. Is it actually possible to miss someone when she is less than five meters away? Apparently yes, because his body is screaming to go back to being next to her.

He checks the phone. It is a message from Regina. She wants him tonight.

He fights the wish to groan, because that will alert Emma that something is wrong. He knows he has to go. He does not want to. He wants to break with Regina. He does not want to sleep with her anymore. He is fed up. But he cannot find the way to break with the mayor. And he has to lie to Emma about this. Because she will not take it well. Especially not after what they have just shared.

"Emma, would you mind taking care of the patrol tonight?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll have to get a thermos for the coffee, though. Did something happen?" she asks.

"The people at the shelter have asked me to go give them a hand, and, well, you know how this is," he says, praying that she will not detect he is actually lying. Technically, he is not lying, because he gets asked by the people at the shelter to give them a hand. But tonight... well, he is really lying.

"Oh, OK."

She smiles at him, and he replies with another smile, trying to hide his traitorous nerves.

There is something that tells him that he is going to get caught soon. And he also remembers his musings on the night Emma accepted the position. When she catches him, it is going to be hell.

-OUAT-

It is a slow afternoon, like most afternoons. People do not like coming to his shop unless necessary, but he is used to it. After all, it is not as if the shop is his only source of income: he owns most of the town's buildings, and his tenants know he is quite strict in regards to payments.

He occupies his thoughts in trying to remember who owned each of the knick-knacks in his shop. There is a collection of gold coins that actually came from Midas' vault, Prince Charming's sword, one of his old mirrors, the mobile that had been destined to the Savior's nursery, the woodworker's tools... the tea set that is missing a chipped cup...

One of the few things he is sure did not come from their land is an ugly, small windmill that stands at a side, coincidentally right in front of the crystal mobile. He wonders about the disposition of the objects, which he guesses was done by Regina when she cast the Dark Curse, although he does not know the reasons behind it. After checking his documents, he found that it had supposedly been sold by Kathryn Nolan some time after her husband disappeared. Of course, that means it has been in his shop the entire twenty-eight years he has been under the curse, gathering dust.

The bell over the door distracts him from his musings and makes him direct his gaze towards the entrance. To his surprise, the one that enters is none other but David Nolan, who seems quite... distracted? More like disoriented, he thinks. He decides to help the former prince, if only because he feels that, by doing so, he might be helping to break the curse. When Mr Nolan looks at the mobile, and approaches it, he decides to intervene.

"Charming."

"What?" Mr Nolan asks. It is almost as if he reacts to being called like that. But he is still David Nolan.

"The mobile. Isn't it charming? Exquisitely designed, masterly crafted… I can get it down, if you like."

"No. Not that it isn't beautiful, but I'm not interested in that. I'm actually looking for the Toll Bridge. The mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but..."

"Yes, it seems that Miss Mills has led you astray."

"Yeah." Mr Nolan chuckles. "One would think the mayor would know her own town better."

"Yes, one would think," he replies, wondering why Regina would send David Nolan towards his shop. "Out of the door, turn right, and two blocks away you will find a trail, so you can't miss it."

"Thank you, Mr Gold."

However, he stops, and he looks at the windmill. He touches it, and watches as it goes around.

He curses to himself. He knows that David Nolan woke up without memories of his false life in the world without magic. Regina probably did not expect the curse to end at any point, but she probably still prepared for the possibility. What if Regina planned to use this windmill to ensure that David Nolan's fake memories become implanted in the man? He has to do something. If he lets David Nolan go out just like that, without helping to reinforce who he truly is, then things could be worse and set back his plans.

"Is there something you like?"

"Where did you get this windmill?"

"That old thing? It's been gathering dust for years."

"I think... I think this belonged to me," David Nolan says, pushing the arms around.

"I would not be so sure. I think that this has been here for more than a decade." It is not the whole truth, but it is not a lie, either. Because if there is one thing he does not do, is to lie.

"I do... remember it, though."

"It is not as charming as the mobile you saw before, don't you think?" he asks, diverting the man's attention from the windmill and towards the mobile.

He realizes now the truth, the reason why the two elements are sitting opposite to each other in his shop. Symbolism. The symbolism of the two lives, two realities, of the man in his shop. On one side stands the crystal mobile, the representation of the life Prince James would have had with his wife Snow White if it were not for the curse, next to their daughter Emma. On the other side, the windmill, the representation of David Nolan's life, of his marriage to Kathryn Nolan, of the life that has been manufactured by the curse.

Even after everything Prince James and Snow White have put him through, especially the imprisonment after he made the deal with Ella, he does still feel some sort of... kinship, connection, with the two of them. Even if it was unwillingly, they helped him make the True Love potion and put it in a safe place for when it became needed in the Land Without Magic, not to mention the fact that, if it were not for them, he would have not been able to find the means to reach his son Baelfire. Thus, his wish to help the two of them.

Of course, there are more reasons to help them. The first, that, if they are together, it will help to slowly break down the curse on the two of them, which would provide the Savior with more clues about the reality of this situation, and more of a reason to break things down. The second, that it will probably help in getting, if not friendship, at least tolerance, from the Charmings. The third, that putting Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan together is bound to anger Mayor Regina Mills, and an angry Regina is not only bound to make mistakes, but also to become more entertaining and perhaps even more willing or desperate to make a deal with him.

So, he subtly pushes David Nolan towards the mobile. David Nolan does look at the mobile, and smiles, his eyes glazing.

"Yes... it is more beautiful. Wish I had a reason to buy it." He shakes himself off. "Thank you for your help again, Mr Gold."

"Always a pleasure."

David Nolan leaves the room, and he smirks. That's one step further for him towards finding his son. And also another thing to hang over Regina. Of course, that will be if she ever discovers the truth about him.

-OUAT-

She has been waiting for David for ten minutes already. She knows she probably should not be here, that she is probably breaking a marriage with her mere presence, but this is something her heart, her very own soul, are overriding her brain on. Emma did help in convincing her to do this, to meet with David, but it was David's visit this morning to the school that made her do it.

It was his eyes and his smile that made her do it. They remind her of her dreams, those dreams where he looks at her lovingly and then he kisses her. It is as if her dreams, her subconscious, are pushing her towards him. It is something she has never felt. She has been attracted to other men before, but never as much as she is attracted to David.

She looks at her watch. 8:10 PM. He's ten minutes late already, and she is cold. She shudders as a particularly strong wind blows. She knows she should have brought a heavier coat, but she had been rushed for time and expected him to come sooner.

_If he doesn't come in five minutes, I'll leave_, she tells herself, trying to ignore the fact that, if he does not come, it will be because he has chosen Kathryn. And if he has chosen Kathryn, she is not sure if she will be able to keep going. Because David has entered her heart, and she doubts she will be able to get him out of there at all. It would require some sort of powerful magic to do that.

"Mary Margaret!" someone shouts behind her. That voice is impossible to confound. She turns around with a smile, and sees David run towards her, clearly pressed for time.

_He came_, her heart shouts to her. She walks towards him, careful to not slip on the floor, and it takes them a few seconds to finally reach each other into a hug.

"Heavens, Mary Margaret, you are freezing," David mutters, opening his thick coat and hugging her tighter in an attempt to wave off the coldness. She does not complain, because it allows her to drive herself more into his embrace.

"I thought you would have come sooner," she replies, feeling her entire body relax.

"I would have, but the mayor sent me in the wrong direction when I asked her how to come here."

"Typical of her," she says, bitterly. She can feel his eyes looking at her somewhat strangely, but David decides not to comment.

"Look, I have to tell you something... I remember."

Her heart stops. _No, no, no, no,_ she thinks. _Not this, not now_. She had made herself illusions about it, about being with David, and now he is going to break her heart. Because if he remembers everything...

"Kathryn?" she asks, fearing the answer.

"Everything," he replies, and she closes her eyes in an attempt not to cry.

"And you love her."

"No. I know I did, before the accident. I remember how I felt then. I think I might have to honor that." He kisses the top of her head, lovingly. The mixed signals are confusing her. It is like he is planning to stay with Kathryn, but behaves like he is going to do otherwise. She fears the answer, but she asks anyway.

"And you are going back to her."

"No."

She is surprised. She expected him to say something different.

"So, everything that you said to me..."

"It is completely true. I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. And I can't ignore them."

The hope that disappeared when he said he remembered his life before the accident returns to her heart.

"I have to do the right thing, Mary Margaret. It would not be fair to you or Kathryn if I did otherwise. If it weren't for you, I would return to her, I would make things right. But I know I would hurt you too much if I did that, and in the end I would hurt Kathryn too, because I would be unable to return her feelings."

Her heart soars. She is sad, because she knows Kathryn will get hurt because of this, but she is also happy.

David has chosen her. _Her_. The mousy schoolteacher no other man would look at twice, especially when compared to her friend Ruby. She hugs him tighter, and breathes him in, letting him surround her completely. Who cares if it is really cold out here? Is there something out there anyway? He is everything she needs right now.

"Are you OK, Mary?" he asks.

"I've never been better," she replies, smiling.

"Good." He kisses the top of her head again, and she thinks she might just burst. He pushes her back a bit, and looks at her face, caressing her cheek. "I only need to ask for one thing, Mary."

"Anything," she replies without hesitation.

"I need you to give me one week. One week to get divorced, break things with Kathryn and get back on track with my life. When I do that, when we can be together without anything between us, I'll go to your apartment and kiss you, and I will do anything you want me to do to you until you forget your own name."

She blushes. A lot. That is not exactly what she imagined when she was reading the tale of Snow White to him. She imagined him as something akin to a Boy Scout, and now it turns out that he is far, far better than that. The situation has gone from romantic to Torrid, with capital T, and they have not even kissed beyond the one she stole. She does have to reply, though. And, somewhere in the depths of her mind, she knows what to say.

"Then you'd better do everything, because I want to know when I'll be able to make you forget your own name again."

Her blush extends, not knowing how, exactly, she came up with such a flirty phrase, but she is glad, because his cheeks redden a bit, and David kisses her cheek.

"I'd be glad to forget my name again if I am with you."

She smile, and hugs him tight again. It is the best news she has received in a lot of time.

-OUAT-

She fidgets with her cup, trying not to look at the clock again. David left the house this morning, and he has yet to return. He has no mobile phone on him, so it is impossible to call him right now. And she cannot avoid being scared for him. Anything could have happened to him. Another accident. Further loss of memory. Kidnapping. Well, she doubts it is kidnapping. Nothing like that has happened in Storybrooke in decades. But, still, something could have happened to David. And after finally gaining a second chance at being with him, she is not sure if she can let it go.

She loves him. She is sure of it. But... he left after a very bad argument. She kept expecting him to return any time now, or at least to send a message, a letter to her. Even if it was to ask her to sign the divorce papers. But he never did. Not a week went by without thinking about him, but, as time passed, it became easier for her to keep going with her life. And since he returned to her life, it has become a bit of a chore trying to readjust herself to the fact that she is married.

When she hears a set of keys opening the main door, she finally sighs in relief, feeling her worry bleed off, and trying to put away the thoughts about the changes brought by David's return.

"David, where were you? I was worried," she says.

"I needed to clear my head. Think about me. And us."

"Did something happen?"

"I... I remember. Everything."

She smiles. He remembers! That means that they can return to their normal lives. But then she sees his serious face, and she knows there is something else, something he thinks she will not like.

"But, that's not all, right?"

"No. Look, I'm sorry. I know we weren't in a good place when I left. I did it because I wanted to work things out before doing anything definite. And then I had my accident and you got much more time than expected." It seems like he is struggling to know what to tell her, and she has a feeling about it.

"Do you love me anymore, David?" she asks, sadly, already knowing the answer.

He shakes his head. "No. I did before the accident, I know. But now I don't. In other circumstances, I would try to fight for us. I would honor the vows we made at our wedding. But I know that I would not be able to do it. It would not be fair for either of us, and we would only end up hurting each other worse than before. That's why I want to ask for a divorce."

She closes her eyes, and cannot avoid a few tears from dropping out. She knew that this was a possibility, but it is still painful for her. She breathes deeply, and then she feels David's hand caressing her face. She opens her eyes, and sees him with a sad smile in his lips and his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could find a way to do this without hurting you, Kathryn, but I can't, so I'm doing what will hurt you the least," he says with a soft voice, similar yet different to the one he used when they shared a bed during their honeymoon. "I thought that it was best if I didn't lead you on, because doing that, to then discover that I don't love you, would hurt you even more. You have been waiting on me for several years, Kathryn. I think that it is time you can have a life of your own."

She returns the sad smile as David's thumb cleans her tears, and she grabs his hand, trying to savor the last moments of intimacy she will ever have with her husband.

"I had hoped... I had hoped to recover what we had," she says. "It was a bit foolish of me, I know, but I still hoped."

"It's not foolish to want that, Kathryn. It's wanting to be happy. But both of us know that, if we tried to continue our marriage without me having those feelings, it would end up very badly. Best if we separate while we can still be friends, than ending in a worse situation."

A tense silence fills the air between them, and she breaks it up with a whisper.

"My mother told me once that you knew you loved someone when you did not want to let them go, but you still would do it if that was what the other person needed. So, if you think it might be best for both of us to part... then we'll do it."

"I know it's hard for you to do this, Katie." It was how he called her when he was her boyfriend. "I know you would like to fight for our marriage. But... there is little, if nothing, that can be done to save it."

"I know."

Another silence falls around them.

"Do you know what you are going to do now?" she asks, softly.

"I think... I'm going to take room at Granny's. I'll probably take that job offer at the shelter. And about the divorce, I will not contest it if you want to keep everything."

"Don't worry about that. I don't want to ruin your life. You can keep half the money, and we'll decide what to do with the house later. And, if you want... you can stay in our guest room until you find another place."

"That's alright." He kisses her on her forehead. "Thank you for not making this difficult. I hope you'll have a great life without me."

She hugs him, and for a second it is all perfect. But she knows it is not, and she hopes David is right about getting a new life of her own. About, perhaps, finding the perfect person for her.

-OUAT-

She wonders how Graham can stand doing this every freaking night. It is the most boring thing she has ever done in her life, including the _many_ stake outs to catch bail jumpers. When the most interesting thing that can happen here at night is having to bring Leroy back home after he gets too drunk – and she has already done that, one hour ago – then Graham either has a saint's patience or has taken up a hobby to entertain himself during his patrols. She has probably drunk half the coffee in the thermos, and wishes she could have brought at least some music with her, to avoid falling asleep.

Turning left, she also thinks about Mary Margaret. She never arrived from her "date" with David Nolan before she had to leave on patrol. Hopefully, everything went well, and Mary is already at home, having some cocoa with cinnamon – what she would give for a good cup of that – and reading a book, or watching the TV, happy. She would hate to get in trouble again after breaking David's face.

As she enters the rich people street, which she visited days ago when she spoke with Sean Herman – last she had heard, Sean and Ashley were living in a small house a few minutes away from Granny's, and Sean had taken a job at the cannery after he got kicked out by his father – she wonders how these people get enough cash to pay for all of this. Sure, there might be a couple of places that give out lots of cash in this town, but to the extent of having such a large street? She thinks about Henry's fairytale theory, and laughs, thinking that maybe all of these people were kings, queens and noble men in there.

She notices some movement at the corner of her eye and turns her head.

There! At the Mayor's! There is someone coming out of a window! A robber?

It does not matter. Henry is in there, and whomever is coming out of the Mayor's house might have done something to him. She turns off the patrol car, and she grabs her baton and gun, although she feels she will not need the latter. Coming out of the car without making much noise, she observes as the unknown person lands on the ground after climbing down from the window. Brandishing her baton and hiding into the shadows, she approaches the figure as it walks away from the home, and with a wild jump, she hits the person on the shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

"Turn around slowly, pal, hands where I can see them," she says, calmly, even if she is a bit scared of what this person may have done to Henry.

"Emma?"

Her blood freezes. That Irish brogue only has one owner in this town. And when he turns around, it is confirmed.

"Graham? What the hell? This is what you call volunteering?" she asks, angrily, and wondering what he is doing at Regina's...

_No_, a part of her says. It cannot be that. Not _that_.

But his next comment makes it clear.

"Plans changed. Regina needed me to -"

"Sleep with her?" She is angry. Furious. He stands up.

"No." He lies. She can see it.

"Then, why were you sneaking out of the window?"

"She... she didn't want Henry to know."

It is _worse_ than what she thought.

"_You did this with Henry in the house?_" she half-shouts.

"He's sleeping. He has no idea."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. My god. I wish _I_ was Henry. This is... this is disgusting."

All the loaded looks. All the soft touches. All the wide smiles.

Him spending some time to teach her how to play darts. An entire afternoon when she thought he was telegraphing his wants, and with her trying to rein into her feelings.

All lies. Lies she did not catch.

Her hands tremble. As does her entire body. It is not only rage, but despair, and pain.

She thought he was different. She thought Graham was a good guy. But it is all lies. He is worse. She should have learned her lesson from Neal. She should have kept her walls closed.

After Henry, it was nearly impossible to do it. And now, because she did not close after him and Mary Margaret, Graham sneaked in, and he... he has broken her.

She calls onto the last scraps of self-control she still has to not punch Graham. It is a very, very close thing, but she manages.

"I really do work at an animal shelter."

The fact that he thinks such a poor excuse will work only angers her even more, and at the same time makes it harder to control her tears. Before she does something she _might_ not be sorry for doing, she decides to leave. She throws the keys at him, hitting him in the chest – a small part of her expresses the pity that she did not hit him in the face with them – and turns around.

"You can do the rest of the patrol. I'm done working nights," she says, not looking at him.

She expects Graham to run after her, to try and say something that might turn things around, but he does not, and she feels somewhat relieved, because right now she needs to put distance between him and her, before she cannot control her darker urges.

She does not run, but walks at the fastest pace possible. She takes the back alleys in an attempt to potentially avoid being seen by Graham if he takes the car and moves along the street in an attempt to speak with her. She would welcome a bad encounter with some back alley robber, because it would allow her to discharge her rage onto a more deserving target, but she does not, and after an hour of walking in darkness, she reaches home.

_Home_. Strange thing. She has been living with Mary Margaret for a couple of weeks, but already it feels more like home than most places she has lived in in the previous twenty-eight years of her life.

She opens the door, enters, and carefully closes behind her to avoid waking Mary Margaret up. She does not want to take her personal woes on the woman that opened the house to her when they had only spoken to each other a couple of times.

By the time she reaches her room, her rage and adrenaline, which have kept her on the move, are starting to drop, leaving her exhausted. She undresses, puts on a T-shirt and shorts, and lies on her bed, spent.

And the tears she has fought to keep inside start to drop unbidden.

-OUAT-

He sits down behind his table, looks at the other table, now empty of its usual occupant, and sighs. He has really screwed up. He had hoped that he would be able to break with Regina, to tell her he would never go back to her, but he has been unable to do it. It is as if something prevents him from acting the way he should. A curse, or something like that.

Covering his face with his hands, he realizes how all of this must have looked for Emma. He has not exactly hidden what he feels for her. Hell, a few hours ago, he had to struggle not to ravish her. And now, she is going to think he has been teasing her. Or laughing at her. Or that he is someone that sleeps with any woman that crosses his path. Far from it.

He is in love with her. He knows it. He is completely sure. Her face when she caught him and realized what he had been doing... it broke his heart. Both seeing it, and knowing it was him that put it there. That was the thing he needed to see to realize the truth.

He has a paper pad at a side of the table, for taking notes and when he has to print documents. But right now, he does not feel up to do either of those things.

He needs to put his feelings down. To make them... crystallize, perhaps. To make them clearer. To find _why_ he loves her so much. To think about the reasons that have turned the blonde woman that crashed against the town sign into the most important thing in his mind.

He takes a paper sheet and a black pen, and begins to write.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_This is a letter you will probably never read, but I still need to write it, because it might be the only way I can say everything I wish to tell you._

_It's strange that, many times, you try to find something important and never do it, yet the moment you stop looking, they appear and change everything that you thought would always be the same._

_My entire life, I have been surrounded by a fog. I have never been able to feel for others, and I have never let others feel for me. Maybe I thought it was fitting, because I have always been alone. Even when surrounded by people, I have always felt alone, and no one has been able to pierce through the fog._

_Until a blonde woman entered Storybrooke riding a yellow car._

_I had always expected to continue with my lonely life, emotionally separate from everyone, but then I met you and I felt happy for the first time in many years. It was almost a foreign concept for me, but when I met you I had no doubt. _

_Then I really met you, and I realized there was more to you than I thought. A magnificent woman, beautiful and intelligent, willing to do what was necessary without a problem, caring not about what people thought... and yet one that preferred to go through life at a distance from everyone. Even when I see you with Henry, or with Mary Margaret, you remain... guarded, as if you believe they might hurt you, even if you know they won't do it. When I noticed this, I thought it was ironic that we aren't people that would normally get close to anyone, and yet we have become close. Maybe. I am not sure. But I know that I feel sad, because, while I do this because I don't know better, you do it because you want, and I feel there is no sadder reason to love someone than because they believe they can't truly love._

_It wasn't until you discovered the truth, just a few minutes ago, that I realized all of this. That I realized you were the one person I wanted to be with forever. But you have probably already hidden yourself behind the walls you have built around your heart. And, right now, the only thing I can wonder about is whether I'll be able to find the way to tear them down, because, while you are the one that has filled the void that lies where my heart should be, I wonder if I may be the only chance to help you heal from the hardships of life._

_I hope that's not the case. Because I know something, and it is that you deserve to be happy, to have someone on your side that makes you smile, keeps you from being alone, gives you everything you need and want._

_But, if it is, there is only one wish I have, that I be the one person allowed to give you all those things. That I be allowed to kiss you good morning, to be the shoulder to cry in when you feel sad, to hug you when you are happy, and to cuddle with you at night. To be yours forever, and for nothing to separate us._

_Always yours,_

_Graham._

He reads the letter, and sighs. He knows – well, he thinks – this letter will not change Emma's mind. She is a stubborn woman, so he would be lucky if she actually even reads past the first lines. That is why he is putting it in one of his table's drawers. He does not want Emma to read the letter unless he can be sure he can fix things with her. Perhaps, if he does, and if he manages to even act on his feelings, he will show the letter to her.

He groans. Of course, the operative word is _if_.

He decides to go back home, and take a rest. Maybe, things tomorrow will be better.

Maybe.

**A/N: OK, new week, new chapter! This chapter (equivalent to Chapter 6) sees the first clear changes respect what happens in the series. David is going to divorce Kathryn (as much as Regina will attempt to prevent in the future), which bodes quite well for his return to his true love. The dart-throwing scene was there to show the increasing sexual tension between the two of them, and the last two scenes are the catalyst for their realizing there is actually something there, between them, that is not dependant on their attraction, but on their real feelings. (Horowitz, Kitsis, if you are reading this, and if I ever get a time machine, I'll use it to travel to when you planned The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter and kick your arses until you are willing to not kill Graham's character!)  
**

**Chapter 5 is nearly finished. I just have to put the last touches to the last few scenes, some of which are hot enough to instantly turn water to steam. :D It is also the longest chapter, so far, with about 20 pages when the other chapters last around 10-15.  
**

**In regards to reviews... I'm sad. :( Come on, 3 reviews? There are 10 people that have put this in their Favorites, 26 on the Alert list, and only 3 people have taken the time to review? It's not that hard! Just right down there, at the end of the page. Even a few words of congratulations wouldn't be amiss. Let's see if you guys can reach 6 or 7 reviews for this chapter!**

**This chapter's OUAT Fanfic recommendation is a story called "The Last Happy Ending" by Miss Lyla (StoryID: 8583065). Although it starts a couple of days after the curse is broken, the true action begins when Emma, somehow, manages to make Mind Mental Travel (basically, her consciousness travels to her own self at a past point in her life) to her first morning in Storybrooke (that is, Chapter 2), and realizing that she has a chance to fix things, she decides to rip a new one into the timeline. Has several fantastic moments, one of the most hilarious being the description of Gold being surprised, and the scene from where I got the idea of Graham teaching Emma how to play darts (because, damn, I loved that scene and thought I had to write it from Graham's POV). She updates very slowly, though, which is a bad point against it, but it is worth it to read what she has done so far.**

**Once more, I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you'll keep tuned for the next!**


	6. 5 - Kiss, Letter, Heart, Love

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 5 – Kiss, Letter, Heart, Love**

She opens her eyes, and as she remembers what happened the day before, a smile slowly comes to her lips.

David chose her.

She cannot help being so happy. She has never had much luck in romance. Sure, she had a boyfriend or two during high school and university, but it had never gone too far beyond a few nights together. She vaguely remembers the guy she lost her virginity to. James. Initially, they did not get on well, but eventually they had become friends, and then a couple, and they had slept together. They had even thought about marrying, but then, for some reason or another, they had drifted apart. She hardly remembers his face, but she does remember he was handsome, and so very gentle in their first night – which had been the first time for both of them. He was the last man she has been truly attracted to, and several times in the last years she has tried to remember the feelings he awoke in her.

Until David entered the scene, and broke havoc with her heart and soul.

She cannot blame him for that. In fact, she likes it. Because most of her adult life has been a bit dull, and now this man has turned things upside down.

The only bad things are that Kathryn will feel bad about David leaving her, and that she will have to wait one week before she can do anything with him. The first, she can only hope that Kathryn will find someone that will love her as much as David probably did before his accident. The second, well, it will be worth the wait.

She slowly stands up and gets out of her bed, stretching out her arms, before moving for the kitchen and starting to make coffee. They will both probably need it, especially Emma, since she would have gone to sleep quite late after the patrol.

As the coffee slowly bubbles in the pot, she also prepares her breakfast – cereals and some fruit – and Emma's – toast and cereals – and prepares some milk for the coffee. Right as the coffee gets done, Emma surges downstairs, with a very tired face.

"Mornin'," Emma mumbles as she sits down.

"Have you slept well?" she asks, even if it is obvious she has not.

"No."

She says it in such a miserable mood, that she wonders if something else happened the night before.

"So, how did it go with David?" Emma asks.

"Very well," she replies with a smile. "He asked me for a week to put his affairs in order and get divorced, but he really, really wants to be with me."

"Let's hope he isn't actually screwing his wife on the side while he makes you wait for him," Emma mutters darkly. It surprises her a bit. Yesterday, Emma was all too happy to hear that she was meeting David.

"Emma, did something happen yesterday?"

"No." The answer comes out a little too fast, and a bit too unhappy.

"Emma," she chides. "I know you enough to know you are angry at something. Was it something Graham did?" she randomly shoots.

Emma chokes on her coffee, something that tells her that, yes, it is Graham, and it does not look good.

"Who said anything about Graham?" the blonde asks after recovering from her coughing fit.

"You, choking on coffee," she points out. "Seriously, Emma, what happened?"

"The... idiot," Emma bites a worse insult. "He's like all men, a liar and a pig. Turns out the whole 'I'm going to work on the shelter' was a big fat lie. Instead, he was at the mayor's house, screwing her, and with _my son_ in the next room!"

That is certainly... surprising. She was not aware Graham is with Regina.

"So, you are angry because Graham slept with Regina, or because he lied to you?"

"Come on, Mary, he slept with her while Henry was at the next room! That's... disgusting!"

"I know. But, are you sure you are angry just because of that?"

Emma stays there, open mouthed, for several seconds.

"W-What?" Emma squeaks, and then seems to be angry because she squeaked.

She stands up from her seat and gives her friend a hug. "Emma, this wall of yours, it needs to be dropped down."

"Just because I don't get emotional over men..."

"That whole display tells another story."

"What story?"

"The one that is obvious to everyone but you, apparently. You have feelings for Graham, Emma."

"Come on, Mary. Seriously?"

"See, that's the wall again."

"Nothing wrong with being cautious." Emma gulps down the rest of the coffee.

"Yes, it's true. But, Emma, that wall of yours might keep the pain away, but it definitely keeps love away."

Emma says nothing else. She just swallows the rest of her breakfast and leaves with a wave of her hand as she bites on her toast.

She shakes her head. Emma is a stubborn woman. But she hopes Emma will see the truth soon. Or, rather, will accept the truth soon. And she can also bet that, whichever the reason why Graham is having sex with the mayor, it is not because he wants to.

-OUAT-

_Sometimes, I hate being right_, he thinks as Emma leaves the station without looking at him, going to the diner in order to get some food. The whole morning has been an unmitigated _hell_ for him. Any attempt to speak with Emma has been rebuffed or ignored. The few times she has looked at him, it has been a glare. She has only said a couple of things to him, and she has used such a poisonous tone that he would have rather let her slap him. At least, the pain in his face would distract him from the pain in his heart.

He would love to go to Granny's, or to The Rabbit Hole – the other bar in town – that night and get wasted on several shots of whiskey in an attempt to wipe away this day from his memory, but he knows that, if he does, he will make a mistake and maybe end up sleeping with Regina again, which was what got him in this situation. He needs to do everything in his hand to, at least, make sure that Emma is not angry with him anymore. As much as he wishes to be able to make good on what he wrote in the letter, and on everything he silently promised to Emma, he knows that the moment is far away.

His cell sounds, and he sees it is a message from Regina. Although he should read it, he chooses not to. In fact, he erases it directly, because he knows that, if he does it, he will have to follow that order. Better if he can claim plausible deniability and concentrate on really important things.

The phone rings, and he checks the number. He sighs in relief when he sees it is not Regina, and he picks it up.

"Storybrooke police station here."

"Sheriff? This is Ruby."

"What's the matter, Ruby?" he asks, all business, putting away any feelings about his current situation. He is still the Sheriff, and he has to work.

"Look, you'll think I am hallucinating, but I am seeing a wolf right now."

"A wolf? Ruby, there's no wolves in Storybrooke," he says, and it is true. In his entire life in this town, no wolf has been seen near the town. Save for the one Emma said had made her crash into the signal, which he is not sure whether it was real or not.

"Well, I can tell you there is a wolf right now, I can see it from where I am."

"Where are you?"

"The diner's backdoor. Thing is, it looks like the wolf is waiting for something."

"Really?"

"Yup. It is moving around a bit, looking around, but he isn't doing anything else."

"OK, Ruby. Stay in the diner and don't tell anyone about the wolf. We don't know if the wolf is a danger to others or if it just got lost. Oh, if Emma's in there, try to keep her there."

"Sure. She's already here, waiting for your sandwiches. And she is real pissed off. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I have anything to do with that?"

"The fact that she is constantly muttering under her breath about stupid sheriffs?"

"That'll do it." He rolls his eyes, even if the waitress cannot see it. "I'll be there soon, Ruby."

He hangs up and moves for the weapon wardrobe, where he picks the air rifle and the anesthetic darts. He hopes not having to use them, but it does pay to be careful.

Fifteen minutes later, he is already at the diner, and Ruby waves him inside.

"Is the wolf still there?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yeah."

"Good." He looks for Emma, and he sees her at the back of the diner, her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes. He does not need this now. "Emma, come with me, we have a problem to solve."

"What, you scared the big bad wolf will eat you?" she replies, sardonically. He rolls his eyes and pulls her from the shoulder towards the diner's back door. "Hey, do you mind?"

"I know you are angry with me, Emma, but, please, stop looking at me like that," he pleads.

"Why do you care how I look at you? It's not like you cared before I saw you leaving the mayor's."

He decides to ignore her biting tone, and readies the rifle. "Can we speak after this?"

"Sure, unless you decide to go speak with Regina while you are at it."

He groans and moves on. He definitely plans to have a few words with Emma before the day is through.

-OUAT-

"Ruby," he says.

"Yes, Leroy?"

"You still runnin' that bet?"

"Yes."

He hands her a $20 bill. "Put this on them hookin' up before this weekend."

"You sure? Emma looked like she was about to punch his head off."

"That's why."

"OK, if that's what you want..."

-OUAT-

She looks as Graham slowly makes his way towards the wolf.

This is so unfair. Why does he have to be so ridiculously good looking and sexy and nice and all around a nice guy? It makes staying angry with him a very difficult task.

Of course, she has enough fuel to stir that fire. She just needs to remind that she caught him sneaking out Regina's house. Still, the entire morning has been still a struggle not to react to him, to stop herself from looking at him – which she actually did thrice, when he was not looking –, to stop herself from talking to him.

This morning's conversation with Mary Margaret is still sounding in her head. Does she really have feelings for Graham? She cannot be sure. It has been years since the last time she allowed herself to feel something for a man apart from some lust. But, now, whenever he looks at her with his beautiful green eyes, her stomach churns around as if it were full with butterflies, and her knees weaken a bit. And she is sure it is not because of an illness.

Looking again at the wolf, she thinks there is something about the animal that looks... familiar, to her. It is strange, because she is sure she has never seen a wolf in her life. Never once before... but then the wolf looks at her, and she sees it has a red eye, and a blue eye.

_Wait a moment... that's the little bastard that made me crash into the signal!_ she thinks, outraged. She remembers him now. He crossed over the road just as she was about to turn around and he got her to crash into the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ signal and arrested by Sheriff Graham. Who has dropped the rifle with the anesthetic darts and is approaching the wolf with an extended hand. _What the hell?_

"Graham," she says, her voice trembling despite her attempts not to show she is scared. "What are you doing?"

"I... I know you," she hears him say as he approaches the wolf.

"What?"

Graham ignores her, and he gets nearer to the wolf, who seems... happy? Happy to see Graham?

Her face must be like a fish's, open mouthed and stunned, as she sees the sheriff step next to a wolf that is right now behaving a bit more like a dog does, rather than what she imagines a wolf would behave like.

When Graham pets the wolf's head, he whines and licks Graham's hand.

And then, Graham puts his hands on his head and falls on his knees, as if he is having a huge headache.

"Graham!" she cries, jumping forward, her worry overriding her anger at the man before him. The wolf steps away from Graham and whines. Is the wolf worried? It does not matter. Graham seems to be in pain. She kneels next to him, and grabs his hands.

_She sees Graham with a bow, dressed in leathers, accompanied by a wolf with one red eye, standing proud in the middle of a forest._

She blinks, and she sees Graham dressed in his Sheriff uniform, with his badge clipped on his belt, still with an expression of pain on his face.

_What the hell was that?_ she wonders. That image... it was as if... as if Graham was a... fairy tale character.

"Graham? Are you OK?" she asks, worried, putting away her thoughts over her vision and her anger with him.

He opens his eyes, and she sees he is confused. He stands up all of a sudden, and starts running towards the forest, after the wolf, who has taken off for there while she was not looking.

"Graham!" she shouts, running right after her boss, blasting the man for this, and being really grateful for the running she has been doing in her previous job, although cursing the fact that she is now running over uneven ground, something that makes it harder to keep up with Graham.

It takes ten minutes of straight running before Graham finally stops. She stops next to him. The wolf is nowhere in sight.

"Dammit, Graham, what the hell is going on?" she asks. Well, actually, she shouts. She is worried, but now that she has caught up with him, so has her anger, and the anger is being fed by her worry over the man in front of him.

He looks at her, and now his eyes are penetrating her soul. Then, he speaks.

"You don't know what being with Regina is like, don't you?"

"What?" That is the last thing she would have expected to hear.

"I feel nothing when I am with her. Nothing. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, you are in a bad relationship, I understand that. I just don't want to hear about yours." Her temper is rising again. He starts with the pain, then running after the wolf, and now he starts speaking about Regina?

"Look, I know I should have told you about this before you took the job..."

"Damn right you should have, Graham! It isn't as if we are not adults, you can do whatever you want, at least you could have told me before trying to do anything else!"

"Hell, Emma, do you think I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a secret?"

"It certainly looks that way!" Unconsciously, they are stepping nearer, until they are at inches from each other, pretty much invading each other's personal space, shouting at each other at only a few centimeters.

"I didn't because I knew you would be angry! Because I didn't want you to look at me like that!"

"Yes, I see how well that has come out, Graham, because it doesn't look like..."

She stops shouting.

Because Graham has grabbed her face and kissed her.

She closes her eyes almost automatically. She puts her arms around his neck, and deepens the kiss. Her brain decides to shut down. Her instincts take over. The feeling of his lips over hers, his smell of musk and pine and wood and leather... it is overwhelming.

But then she remembers where she is, what is happening, who she is kissing, and she slowly breaks the kiss, even if her heart is demanding for her to return to the previous position.

She opens her eyes, and she looks at Graham.

"What... what was that?" she asks, softly.

"I... I wanted to show you..." he begins to say, but he starts to sway around, as if he is dizzy, and she catches him. She puts her hand over his forehead, and gasps.

"Graham, you're burning." Her anger melts. She cannot be angry with him when he is clearly ill.

"Don't worry. I've been worse," he replies.

"I certainly wouldn't want to see how you can get worse than this. I'm going to bring you to the hospital right now, and we are going to get a doctor to check you. And then I'm taking you to your house and you are going to sleep off the fever. And I'm going to make sure you obey the doctor's orders."

"What will you do? Tie me to the bed?" he says as he tries to walk back towards the town, using her as a support.

She blushes slightly at the idea. That comment could be taken differently in another context. "You are lucky you are ill, or else I'd be dropping you where you are. This doesn't mean I'm not still pissed off with you."

"Of course," he replies, and she notices that he is tired and perhaps a bit hurt.

"Come on, Graham. Sooner we get to the diner, sooner you'll get to be in your bed."

She continues taking Graham towards the diner, while she wonders what is going on.

-OUAT-

He enters the shop, the place where he recovered his memories, and where he realized what he was going to do. He gives a short look at the mobile that stands at a side, knowing that he is sure he has seen it before – but not remembering where – before returning to the task at hand.

"Mr Gold?" he calls out.

The pawn-broker opens the curtain that leads to the shop's backroom.

"Mr Nolan, this is a surprise," he says, even if he does not look surprised. "Have you given a second thought about the mobile?"

"No. I have no need for it," _yet_, he thinks. "I have been checking around, and you are one of the few lawyers in town. I would like to hire you."

"Well, I do hope that you have not got yourself into legal trouble, it would certainly be a damper to your life," Mr Gold replies, softly smirking.

"No. I need a lawyer to help me with my divorce."

"Intending to separate from your wife?"

"Yes. I fear that our marriage is not going anywhere. We spoke about it yesterday, and we agreed that it was best if we did this."

"Hmm. Please, come here to the back store. Fortunately for you, I have the papers in here."

"You do?" He finds it weird.

"It does pay to be prepared for any eventuality, don't you think so?"

He says nothing, but he just follows the pawn-broker and sits in front of a table, while Mr Gold searches in his drawers.

"Oh, here they are. It is quite fortunate that I have been saving this with time. Now, if you read it, and sign in the places it asks you to, I can start this very fast. And, if what you say about your wife is true, it should be easy to finish. You have agreed as well on the division of your assests?"

"Not everything. We are dividing the money in even parts, but we have yet to make a decision over the house."

"That's quite generous on your part, and hers as well. I would have figured she would have tried to ask for everything."

"I did offer that, but she said she did want to part on good terms."

"A good choice," Mr Gold replies. He signs on the places the pawn-broker points at, and then he fills a few lines. "Well, you are on your way towards being a single man again."

"What about the payment?"

"Don't worry about that, yet. I will not ask for much. Acting as a lawyer is more of a... hobby of mine, if you will. We can speak about terms when this is finished."

"Well, I thank you for that. I don't have much right now, so it is a relief."

"No worries, Mr Nolan. I shall call you when I have news, then."

He offers his hand, and Mr Gold stretches it.

And when he does, he cannot help but feel he might have done something similar before.

-OUAT-

The next day, when he wakes up, he feels a whole lot better. At least, his head does not hurt anymore. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Emma, who chose to sleep on an armchair she moved into his bedroom. He faintly remembers offering her to sleep on the bed, but she had told him to start sleeping or else. He has never seen her this relaxed in the few weeks since he met her, and he sees that she is even more beautiful when she is not worried.

As much as he likes to see her sleep, he knows she has to wake up, if only because she needs to go check on the station in case something important happened – which is unlikely, but possible. He stands up carefully, glad that he is not dizzy from such movement, and approaches Emma. He would love to kiss her awake, but he does not know how she will take it, so he just shakes her shoulder.

"Emma, wake up," he says. Emma slowly opens her sleepy eyes, and he stares mesmerized at the blue-green color of her irises, wishing he could stay with her forever like this.

Unfortunately, he does not get that, because Emma stands up from the armchair, and after stretching out to get over the creaks in her body, and she stays at his home for only a few minutes, enough time to make some coffee for both of them, before she rushes home to shower and get some clothes.

"I mean it, Graham. If you feel worse at any moment, doesn't matter if it is a headache or sneezing, you give me a call, alright?"

"Yes." He can tell that she is still angry at him, but at least she has parked that aside for the moment, and he is happy with worried Emma. He knows angry Emma will return at some point in the future, but he might as well enjoy this. He might also be able to recover what they had the day before yesterday.

He stays for some time at his house, trying to entertain himself with a book or two, and with the TV, but at about eleven he cannot stand it anymore and decides to charge outside his house. He needs to investigate what is the truth behind the visions he had after petting the wolf and kissing Emma. In his head, he is sure they are dreams, something else tells him they are actually memories. He saw himself hunting with a bow and sharing the meat of the animals he hunted with the wolf, a vault with a strange sign over it, a younger Mary Margaret with long hair and looking up to him in fear as he wields a knife. Things that make no sense, because he has never done any of those things.

When he leaves his house, he breathes in the air, and starts moving towards the town. His intention is to reach the school, and speak with Mary Margaret, who may be able to shine a light in this mystery. However, his musings are stopped by the wolf he met the previous afternoon. He knows the wolf means no harm to him, and he is identical to the one he saw in his strange memories, so he follows the wolf. If the wolf is related to this, then he might help.

He leads him to the graveyard. Every few meters, the wolf turns around, as if making sure he is coming with him, but the wolf needs not to worry, because he wants to reach the end of this mystery. When the wolf stops in front of a mausoleum, he looks, and realizes that the symbol on the top is exactly like the one he saw in one of those memories.

"Thanks for your help," he says, petting the wolf, who licks his hand. "I have to speak with someone else, but hopefully we'll meet again." The wolf whines, and he kneels to hug him. The wolf licks his face, and when he releases him, he barks and then trots away.

He smiles as he looks at the wolf. The wolf... he feels a connection to him. Different from the one he feels with Emma. It is like a bond of brotherhood. It does not make sense, yet he feels it does.

He stands up, and starts moving towards the school. If his watch is not wrong, he should be able to arrive right on time for the break to begin, and if he manages to catch Mary Margaret alone, then he will be in less risk of being caught by Regina.

-OUAT-

She enters the animal shelter and starts to look around herself, ignoring the dogs barking at her. Who cares about the dogs, anyway? She is only here to speak with one person. And she is in too much of a bad mood to care about anything else. Graham did not come to her yesterday as ordered. Whale sent her a message, telling her Graham had been at the hospital, apparently ill, and accompanied by Deputy Swan. She is not sure if it was true or a ruse. Either way, she is sure Graham would have called her if he was actually ill, so, either he chose not to come or he was really ill.

She pushes Graham out of her mind when she sees David Nolan. Kathryn told her yesterday, during their tea time, that David had recovered his memory, but had asked her for a divorce. She tried to convince Kathryn to give the marriage another chance and fight the divorce, but she said she did not want to fight it, that she knew David had been right. So, she now comes to David, to convince him to stop the proceedings. She has to do everything in her hand to prevent Snow White from achieving happiness. And if this does not work, she might have to resort to slightly more direct ways to enforce her will.

"Mr Nolan?" she asks, bringing herself to her full height and in her most authoritative mode.

"Madam Mayor? I didn't expect you to be here, much less at this hour. I guess you wish to adopt one of the animals we have here? I'm sure your son would love..."

"I'm not here to see any animals, Mr Nolan," she interrupts. "I'm here to speak about a personal matter. Is there somewhere where we can speak uninterrupted?"

"Right here is good enough. What is the problem, Madam?" he replies as he keeps washing one of the dogs.

She glares at him. She wants this to happen on her terms, and somewhere without witnesses, but it does not look like she will be able to get that.

"Kathryn told me yesterday that you are planning to divorce her."

"Yes, I am. I have already spoken with a lawyer. As she must have also told you, she agreed with me that our marriage was not going to work anymore. I know you two are friends, and I am grateful for the support you have given her, both while I was in a coma and now."

"Actually, Mr Nolan, I came here to speak with you on behalf of Kathryn. Do you know how much pain you are causing to her by choosing this path?"

"Yes, I do. Perfectly. I would be stupid not to notice that she is hurt."

"Then you'll agree with me that perhaps it might be best if you forget all of this and return to her?"

"No. Were I to return to her, it would be unfair to both of us, because neither of us would be able to make it work and go onward with our lives. Sure, there is going to be baggage after this divorce, but best if we part in good terms before things become worse."

"I think that you two could easily fix things. You fit very well as a couple."

"I disagree. If I were to make that choice, we would be completely unhappy, because none of us would find a way to relate to each other," he says, drying the dog he is working on, and carrying it outside.

"That is selfish of you, you know," she replies, harshly. "Kathryn still loves you, and would love for you to return to her."

"You think I don't know that? Though, I told you already, it would not work. The best thing you can do now is to be her friend, and help her rebuild her life. And speaking about being selfish, how's Henry?"

"What does my son have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Though, the way you hold onto him and forbid him from seeing his biological mother... well, it doesn't exactly say selfless, you know?"

"Keeping my son away from her is the best thing I can do!"

"Are you sure? Or is that just a lie you tell yourself?"

She does not know what to reply, and decides to storm off, angry with the man that is unwilling to obey her. She will have to find some other way to make him follow her instructions, before he decides to find Mary Margaret and screw up her happiness.

-OUAT-

He finally arrives home after another school day, and once more he is alone at home. He wonders what his mother must be doing now. She is probably still working at the town hall. Or maybe trying to find a way to have Emma leave Storybrooke.

He knows that Emma is not going to leave any time soon. She promised. And he is sure she is going to stay here, and break the curse, and reunite all the fairy tale characters with their families and their lives from before the curse. It will be hard, because they do not know how to break the curse. He thinks that, maybe, True Love's Kiss might be more than enough to lift it, but, given that it is not possible to know who Emma's True Love is, it will be hard.

He enters his bedroom and opens his backpack, intent on doing all of his homework as fast as possible. If he does that, he will be able to sneak out and meet with Emma.

Just as he is finishing his Maths homework, someone rings the bell. He thinks it is strange. Anyone that would like to come here is normally trying to meet his adoptive mother, but at this time she is usually at the town hall. He comes downstairs, curious as to who is coming here at this hour. He opens the door a bit, and is surprised to see who is at the other side.

"Sheriff?"

"Hello, Henry," Sheriff Graham says with his typical smile.

"My mom is not here, if you are looking for her," he replies.

"Actually, I came here to talk with you. I kind of... need your help."

"About what?" he asks, intrigued.

"It's about your book. The one Mary Margaret gave to you. I was wondering... am I... in it?"

He is surprised. The way he talks... the way the Sheriff looks at him... does he believe?

"Yes, you are!" He opens the door wide and grabs the Sheriff by the sleeve. "Come with me, I'll show you."

A minute later, the two of them are in his bedroom, and he has brought the _Once Upon A Time_ book out of its hide-away, as he explains to him everything behind it, and how he realized the truth.

"And when I read to the end of the book I realized that the Curse was why no one but me ever grew up, and I knew I had to find my mom, Emma, you know, so as soon as I knew where she lived I went for her."

"Good. With this power of deduction, you might make a great Sheriff when you become older," the Sheriff says, smiling.

"I actually want to be a knight. So, why did you start having flashes?"

The Sheriff looks away, and... is he _blushing_?

"I found a wolf, and... I might have... kissed Emma."

"You kissed _my mom_?" he asks, mildly disgusted. He does not understand what is so... nice... about that, that adults like to do it.

"Yeah..." The Sheriff does sound embarrassed. "So, who am I in the book?"

He looks at him with a raised eyebrow, before deciding it does not matter – much – and turns to the book. "What did you see, exactly?"

"There was a wolf. We were hunting together. And then, I was with Mary Margaret, and I had a knife in my hand, as if I was..."

"Going to kill her?"

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"I know Miss Blanchard is Snow White, so you can only be one person, the Huntsman." He finds the Snow White tale and points at the image where Snow White and the Huntsman. "See this wolf? You were raised by wolves, so he is your brother. He's trying to help you become what you were."

"And... what does Emma have to do with this? Why did I start remembering things after I kissed her?"

"Well, she's the one that is going to break the curse. But I think that it is because there is a special connection between you."

"What?"

"She owes you her life. You spared Snow White, her mom, and you helped Prince Charming – that's David Nolan – escape the Queen. If you hadn't done that, my mom wouldn't have been born."

"Did something happen after I spared Snow White?" the Sheriff asks.

"Yeah. The Queen took your heart." He turns a few pages. "She ripped it out, so that you couldn't feel again, and to turn you into her slave. She did that to a lot of people. She then put it into her vault."

"Wait," the Sheriff interrupts, looking at a page. "I saw this, too."

"That's her vault."

"The wolf... he took me there this morning."

"Maybe that's why you are seeing it," he says. "You need your heart, so that you can feel again, so the wolf is helping you find it."

The Sheriff smiles. "I know what I have to do. Thank you very much, Henry." He then stands up and leaves the house, clearly intending to find his heart.

He hopes he manages to find it. That will not only help the Sheriff else be nearer to his happy ending, but it will also be another step towards breaking the curse.

-OUAT-

She is alone at the station, and has finished with some paperwork, so the last thing she has to do is to staple the whole thing and file this. She grabs the stapler, puts the paper in its place and punches the stapler.

But there are no staples left.

She groans.

This day is getting _better_ as it goes by. With Graham theoretically ill at home – at least, that is what she thought was happening until Mary Margaret called her, telling her Graham had been around the school to talk with her – she has been forced to hold the fort for the entire day. There have been a few calls which she has had to answer, and a few visits around to ensure that things remain in order. She now understands why Graham needed the help.

And she wonders what she is going to do with him. Because the last three days have been a roller coaster of feelings. First friendship, then lust, then something more, then fury, then anger, then worry, and now... now what? She puts her hand on her face, and wishes she could do something to get rid of this twister of emotions.

Putting that aside, she checks into her drawers, but finds no staples. She wonders why it is that she can never get what she needs when she needs it. Now she will have to go to the stationery shop and buy a good set. Probably a thousand.

Then, she looks at Graham's desk, currently devoid of its owner, and realizes that he might have some staples in one of his desk drawers, so she stands up and kneels behind Graham's desk.

Two of the drawers only contain an almost completely full whisky bottle, two shot glasses, a few knick knacks and other things. No staples at all.

In the third, she finds the staples.

But before she closes the drawer, her eyes are drawn to a piece of paper. Even if it is in the bottom of the drawer, covered with lots of things, she can easily make out Graham's handwriting.

_est Emma,_

_What has he been writing about me?_ she wonders. Her anger with Graham fights against her curiosity. She wonders why he has left this paper here. Did he figure she might look around and find it? Or did he actually hope she would not read it?

Her curiosity wins. Maybe it is important. And if she is careful, Graham will not notice that she has been poking around his desk drawers. Moving everything out of the way, she slowly takes the letter from the drawer bottom, sits on Graham's chair, and starts to read.

Five minutes later, she puts the letter back into the drawer, goes to the bathroom, sits on the toilet and starts to silently cry. Damn the man. It is the second time in less than a week that he has made her cry. She knows the letter tells the truth. And she cannot lie to herself anymore. Not with Graham's and Mary Margaret's voices in her mind.

She has feelings for Graham. Not only that. She loves him. Really loves him. She was very happy when he taught her how to play darts. She was crushed when she saw him coming out of Regina's house.

She needs to speak with Graham. Now.

She manages to calm down, wash her face to eliminate all traces of tears from it, and only then does she come out of the bathroom.

But when she goes to pick the phone, the door to the office opens, and Graham rushes inside.

"Emma, thank heavens I found you," he says, giving her a hug that catches her by surprise.

"Graham, shouldn't you be at home, resting from the fever?"

"I felt better, and I needed to investigate something. I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"I'll tell you when we are there, I swear, but we have to move, before Regina figures out something is off."

"What the hell does Regina have to do with this?"

"She has... something of mine," Graham says, almost as if he is ashamed of what he is saying. "It's the real reason why I was... sleeping with her."

"What?" She feels as if there is a short-circuit somewhere within her mind, as Graham pulls her towards the cruiser. "You mean, she was blackmailing you?"

"Not exactly," he says, opening the passenger door. "I swear I'll tell you everything, but we have to move, now."

"No, no, Graham, I'm not getting inside the car until you explain everything to me. Why didn't you tell me she was blackmailing you? We could have easily arrested her for that!"

"Look, the real reason is very hard to believe. Even I have problems believing it. I'm just asking you to do me this one favor. Just... listen to me, help me, and if it turns out I am wrong, then we'll leave and I'll forget about it. Please," he begs.

It is that begging what makes her cave in, and she enters the car. "I hope you fulfill your side."

"Oh, I will," he tells her as he takes the driver's seat.

-OUAT-

He starts the car, and gets it out of the parking spot, driving towards the graveyard.

"The first thing I need you to do is to keep an open mind. OK? Because there's a few things that might not make any sense to you."

"OK... you are starting to scare me, you know?" Emma says.

"Well, now I do." Despite the seriousness of the situation, he smiles. "You know Henry's theory? The one about the fairy tales? I think he is right."

Emma looks at him. Blinking. "You believe Henry?"

"Yes. I know it doesn't sound... sane, but there's a lot of things that make sense."

"Like?"

"Has Henry told you why he doesn't have any friends? It's because, since he arrived here, he was the only one that grew up. Can you imagine that happening to you?"

"Well, it is... he really said he is the only one that grows up?"

"Yeah. Every year, he passed to the next year, but everyone else would remain back. Imagine that, the friends he made when he was six are still in first grade."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not that I don't believe it, but... it is really strange."

"Well, there's stranger things. The wolf we found yesterday next to the diner? He was waiting for me this morning, next to my house. And when I... kissed you yesterday, I had a vision of him and me hunting together. And I also saw Mary Margaret with longer hair. I was holding a knife, as if I were going to kill her."

"What?" Emma asks.

"Henry says... he thinks I am the Huntsman."

"The one the Queen sent to kill Snow White but couldn't?"

"Yes. Henry says the Queen took the Huntsman's heart as punishment. That's what I want to find. And I know where it is."

"Your heart? Graham, she didn't take your heart. It's still there, see?" She puts her hand over the place where her heart is, and he feels it go a bit faster. He puts his left hand over hers.

"My physical heart, yeah. But she does have something that is connected to my heart. It's the only thing I can think that explains why I feel nothing."

"Graham? Are you sure about this?" she asks.

"Pretty sure. But, if it turns out I am wrong, you can take me home and put me into my bed to sleep off whatever bug I have. Deal?"

"Deal."

He continues driving, while he hopes that he will be able to prove what he has told Emma. He takes her right hand, the one that is over his heart, and kisses the palm, drawing comfort from the contact.

-OUAT-

They reach the graveyard, and get out of the cruiser. She is a bit thrown off, touching the part of her hand that he has kissed. There is already someone waiting for them in the graveyard. Someone they already know.

"Graham?" she asks when she sees the wolf. It is the same wolf they saw at the diner.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us." Graham crouches next to the wolf and caresses his head. "See? He's a friend."

She slowly approaches the wolf, trying to fight the ingrained fear over wild animals every human has. However, when she reaches them and tries to pet the wolf, it leans on her hand and licks her.

She decides to deal with the wolf as if it were a dog. It is behaving like one, and Graham is certainly not scared of it.

"He likes you," Graham says, smiling. "Or he has smelled me in you, don't know."

"Doesn't matter," she replies, scratching the wolf's head. "Where does the Queen have your... heart?"

"This way," he replies. The wolf starts moving into the graveyard, next to Graham, and she follows, easily falling into step with Graham. When their hands touch, she feels the same sparks she feels every time they touch. She guesses that they could be powering all of Storybrooke with the electricity that runs between them.

A few minutes later, they reach a mausoleum, which has a strange symbol on the top. She thinks she has seen it before, but she does not know where.

"This is where the Queen's vault is. Where my heart is," Graham tells her, taking a flashlight out of his pocket.

"Are you sure about it?" she asks. She is not sure if she actually believes what he is saying, thinking that maybe he is still ill, but she knows that, considering everything that has happened since she arrived here...

"Yes."

"Let me help you, then," she replies. She tries to open the door, but it is closed, so she kicks the door down.

"Yeah, that will make us so conspicuous."

"Oh, come on. We can always say it was the work of Robin Hood, or some misbehaving teens."

Graham chuckles, and they enter the crypt. It is quite bare: save for the tomb in the center and several vases on the walls, there seems to be nothing that might be hiding anything, much less a heart.

"Graham, there's nothing here."

"There's got to be a hidden door, a lever, a secret cave, anything. Something."

She tries to tell him to leave it, but it dies on her throat when she looks at the ground right as Graham's flashlight points towards it.

"Look, there are scratch marks on the floor."

"Curious. The only thing they could come from is from the tomb. Give me a hand to move it?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two of them stand at the side of the tomb opposite to the scratches, and they push. The tomb moves easily.

But there is nothing below.

-OUAT-

"Dammit, all of this for nothing?" Emma asks, clearly disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

"There is nothing below the tomb, Graham."

Weird. He can clearly see a set of stairs. Sure, they are not illuminated, but they can be seen under the moonlight.

"There are stairs, Emma."

"What do you mean?" Emma asks, in a tone similar to his before.

"There is a set of stairs that go underground."

She approaches him, and puts a hand over his forehead.

"You don't seem to be ill."

"I'm serious, Emma, there are stairs. Look." He moves around her and starts to come downstairs. When he looks back at her, Emma is rubbing her eyes and then blinking very fast.

"The hell?" she asks, confused.

"You can't see them, right?"

"I can't see anything, Graham. It is all a normal stone ground to me, yet you are... entering it?"

"Are you coming, then?"

"Quite hard to do that when I can't even see the steps."

"I'll guide you, then." He extends his hand, and she slowly grabs it, moving near him carefully, almost unbelieving of the fact that she is going to have to walk down a set of stairs that do not seem to exist. "If you want, close your eyes, and I'll be telling you where to put your feet."

She bites her lip – _why, oh, why does nearly everything she does look so sexy?_ – and gives a reluctant nod, all while moving her thumb across the back of his hand, as if trying to comfort him, or herself, with that move.

He moves up a step and brings Emma right in front of the stairs, waiting until she closes her eyes to being telling her how to move. This scene is, to him, eerily like the moment he taught Emma how to throw darts so that they stuck to the board.

"OK. You are right-handed, so your first move should be with your right foot. Move it forward, and when I tell you, you can come down."

He sees the ghost of a smile in her face as she follows his instructions, landing her foot in the correct position. As she comes down, she begins to move on her own, and he does not have to tell her where the steps are, save for when he sees she is about to overshoot or, in the end, when they reach the end of the stairs.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opens, and looks around, surprised.

They are in what is, unmistakably, the Evil Queen's vault. The walls are covered with small drawers. Somewhere in here is his heart.

"What's in those drawers?" she asks.

"I think... there are hearts in there."

"Heavens... if that's true... so many people..."

The two of them stay quiet for a few seconds, astonished at the discovery, until Emma recovers.

"Which drawer has your heart?"

"Don't know," he replies, realizing that he really does not know where his heart is. They move towards one wall of drawers, but a wolf's howl in the distance interrupts them. Their time is up before they can do anything about it.

"We have to go," he tells Emma.

"Why?"

"Regina's coming."

"How do you know?"

"The wolf, he is warning us. We have to go now, or we'll get caught."

"What about your heart?"

"We can try to find it later," he replies, trying to put the worry out of his voice. He is not sure of what Regina might be able to do with his heart, but he is sure that there is nothing good about it. "Let's go, before she finds out we have been looking around here."

They approach the stairs again, and he chooses to speed up the process of returning upstairs by grabbing Emma and taking her into his arms.

"I can see the stairs now, Graham," she says, annoyed.

"It's faster this way," he replies, enjoying the feel of her body right next to his as he rushes upstairs. He lets her go when they reach the top, they push the tomb back into its place and manage to get out of the crypt right on time, because two seconds after they leave the crypt Regina appears, a bit frazzled.

"What are you two doing here?" the mayor asks, annoyed.

"Got a call that there was a wolf around here," he replies without hesitation, and grateful that he can say something similar to the truth, "and then we saw that the door had been opened, so we were checking it."

"And what are _you_ doing here, by the way?" Emma asks. He is grateful that she is not calling any attention towards the fact that he has dropped a big fat lie.

"I'm bringing flowers to my father's tomb, like I do every Wednesday, Miss Swan," Regina replies, annoyed.

"Oh, good. Then don't let us stop you," Emma says, sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go, Emma. There's better things to do," he says.

"Graham, I actually wanted to speak with you alone. Deputy, you can leave, this does not concern you."

"If you want to tell me something, you can tell me with Emma present."

Regina glares at him, but then her glare transforms into a smirk.

"You know, Graham, I really missed you last night. Didn't you get my message?" She thinks she can rile Emma and him up. Acts as if Emma did not know the truth. However, this time he can throw something at her.

"Your message? I erased it," he replies, nonchalantly. Emma looks at him, a bit surprised. Well, at least, she is not angry.

The change his words produce in Regina is instantaneous.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" she asks in clipped tones.

"Because I thought it was unimportant." It actually is unimportant. Regina, her messages, her orders... right now, neither of them hold any candle to Emma.

"Well, it was. And I thought you knew better. You know that you should always read those messages."

"I decided that I did not want to do it. And, now that you are here, I want to tell you something. Leave me alone."

"What?"

"Leave me alone. I realized something, Regina. I don't feel anything for you. At all. The best you could expect from me is complete indifference towards you. And I know now it is you the one at fault."

"Graham, you are not thinking straight..."

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I have never known better what I want. I'd rather have nothing than staying with you, and I want to give myself a chance at having something worthwhile. Sorry, Regina. It's over."

Regina turns towards Emma, furious.

"Why do you do this, Miss Swan? Why are you taking everything I hold dear from me?"

-OUAT-

Emma is furious. She dares blame her for this? Well, she is going to make it clear to her.

"I gotta say, Regina, you do have the ability to attempt to deflect blame onto others, even when unwarranted. I wonder if you would have the guts to do the blame game while looking into a mirror."

"Excuse me?" Regina asks.

"Have you tried looking at a mirror, Regina?" she asks. "Because, as far as I can think, I did nothing. Henry was miserable, he chose to come and find me, and I'm sure that he is happier now than he has been in years. Graham was miserable, but he offered me a job and he kissed me, and, well, I'd like to think he will be happier now that he is leaving you. I had nothing to do with those choices. _You_ did. You made the choices that made them miserable. You think that being able to control them means that they love you, but in fact you only drive people away, because the only person you can love is yourself, and if you keep it up, you will end up dying all alone. So, maybe you should ask yourself this question: why is everyone running away from you?"

_God, that was_ good_, __Emma Swan_, she thinks. She can even hear Regina's teeth grinding, and a vein in her forehead has turned purple and is about to explode.

"You know something? I know you are going to do. You will just ignore me and decide that I am to blame for everything bad that happens in your life, because you are unable to admit responsibility, so I think you are not worth my time anymore. Let's go, Graham."

Regina suddenly springs, and punches her in the face.

The sudden pain surprises her. The mayor does not seem to be one to do a lot of physical exercise beyond that which is done in the bedroom (bad image, she knows _who_ Regina has been doing _that_ with for a lot of time), but she packs quite a punch.

However, what Regina Mills does not know is that there is a reason she is one of the most successful bail bondspeople in the state of Massachusetts, and it is not because of her great charm. She balls her right hand in a fist and drives it straight into Regina's face, nearly breaking her nose. Her left fist goes to her gut, making her double in pain. And she finishes it with a knee to her face, which finishes the older woman. Regina drops to the floor. Probably stunned. She wishes she could actually driver her foot into her side, or kick her head, or break her ankle, or smash her face against the ground,, or against the crypt's marble wall, but that set of three was more than enough revenge for the punch. And it will keep her out of the way for enough time.

"Don't mess with me, Regina," she says, wishing she could say something a bit more wittier. She looks at Graham, who is open mouthed. "What, did you think I caught the fugitives with a few kind words and a smile?"

"No. I do have to say, though, that beating was quite impressive. You have to teach me some moves, I think. Should we go?"

"Yeah."

The two of them leave. He takes her hand into his, and she interlaces her fingers with his. Just like she would have liked to do when he was teaching her how to play darts. And when his thumb starts to caress her knuckles, even if it stings a little, she leans a bit into Graham, basking in her feelings.

-OUAT-

"Well, it does not look good."

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen how I left the gal I fought with," Emma replies, sticking her tongue at him. He laughs.

"Indeed. That was some punching you did," he says with a grin. "Though, would you mind not getting into further fighting any time soon? Even if I like healing you, I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'll do my best, but no promises."

He chuckles as he puts some alcohol in the cotton ball, and then he slowly applies it over Emma's injury in her forehead. She hisses in pain.

"Sorry. You do have a big gash here. I think she must have cut you with one of her rings."

"Have had them worse," Emma replies. "At least, I get you to heal me. She doesn't."

"See, even now you are getting me to do what you want."

Emma laughs, and hisses again as the alcohol touches the broken skin in her knuckles. He bandages all of the cuts with great care and fixes the bandages with some plaster.

"There you go, all set and ready to patrol Storybrooke's streets once more."

"Thank you, Graham. Sorry we didn't find your heart on time."

"Don't worry about that," he says, smiling at her. "And before you go on..."

He does not know why he does it, but he knows it is the right thing to do, and he wants to do it. He softly kisses every injury in her hands, and ends with the one in the forehead.

-OUAT-

When she wakes, Graham and Emma Swan have already left. Her nosebleed has stopped, thankfully, but she still has a couple of injuries she needs to clean.

As she manages to clean the mess in her face and her clothes, her wrath against the blonde woman bubbles. It is her fault, she knows. She is taking everything from her, everything that is hers by right.

Henry now only speaks with her when he needs it. It does not matter that he is still her son, he seeks his birth mother pretty much every day, he speaks with her about everything important.

And now, Graham has rejected her.

Emma Swan is behind this, she knows it. And she must suffer. She must lose everything. She has to be punished.

But, first, there are other things to do. Important things.

She places a rose over her father's tomb. He was the only person that truly loved her. Even after she became the Queen, after she had Leopold killed and Snow White exiled, after she started to use her magic and power against anyone that displeased her, he still loved her. That was why using his heart to power the Dark Curse had hurt so much. She suspected Rumplestiltskin had made the curse that way to get back at her over the servant. But she could not stop it, she could not go back, not then, when her final revenge on Snow White was so near.

After a few minutes of contemplation, she makes up her mind. If she cannot have Graham, then no one will. Her slave will learn, in his last second of life, the price of disobeying her, and then she'll have the way free to expel Emma Swan from the town.

She pushes her father's tomb aside, revealing the stairs that go to her vault, where she keeps all the magical artifacts she was able to bring after the curse. And all of the hearts she has taken as the Dark Queen.

-OUAT-

When he kisses her forehead, it tingles. No one has ever done that for her. Sure, the people at her orphanage, some of her many foster parents, or the paramedics that she had to meet from time to time in the course of her old job, all of them were more than willing to heal her when she had her scrapes. But Graham is the first person that has taken so much care in healing her, the first that does it with so much affection... so much love.

Was it really only a couple of weeks ago that she met this dorky Sheriff, that has become so important to her while she was not looking? His mere presence is overwhelming her senses, and the fact that he is near her is making it difficult to think. Because, while Henry made a small hole to get inside, and Mary Margaret used the door, Graham is managing to bring down the walls she put around her heart after Neal abandoned her. This kiss is like the trumpets that felled Jericho's walls.

This moment, in the arms of the man that has rocked her world completely in the last few days, a man that is so nice and thoughtful, and even after she discovered the truth about him, has remained so attractive with his looks and that sexy Irish accent that curls around the vowels... this moment is the safest she has felt in _years_. She has been an independent woman for most of her life, always able to do everything on her own, but tonight she wants to be protected. She wants to forget about the rest of the world. She wants to feel _alive_.

She opens her eyes and looks at Graham. He is looking at her. His shining brown eyes are smiling at her, and she finds it impossible to take her eyes away from his. They fill her with something she has not had in a lot of time. Hope. Love. Want. No, need. She needs him. Her breathing quickens, and her heartbeat follows.

"What?" he whispers, a bit too innocently.

"I read your letter," she whispers. He stares at her, surprised.

"You did?"

She nods. "I did. And... I think you might be that person." That is the hardest thing to admit. The one thing she never expected to say to anyone. That she needs someone in her life, permanently. But now, she has said it, and it becomes easier. After all the pain she has gone through in her life, she knows he truly is what she wants.

He looks dumbstruck. And so adorable. As if he cannot believe what is happening, what he has just heard. As if he had never planned for any of this. As if he had not even dared to imagine this could happen.

She places her hands over his cheeks. Her thumbs caress right under his eyes, and her palms tingle as they brush his beard. Her eyes deviate just for a second towards his mouth, and she licks her lips by instinct. His eyes have darkened a lot when she returns her look to there. His arms drop, and surround her waist.

She cannot push it back any longer. For a decade, she has stopped herself from acting on her feelings. But now, she knows she is safe, that she can do it.

She leans towards him, and gives him a kiss.

The kiss they shared yesterday, while they were at the forest, was intense. But this one, soft and undemanding, confirming and complete... this one is indescribable.

-OUAT-

_Alone._

_With his wolf family. _

_Only with his brother._

_Hunting deers, foxes, boars._

_Fighting against other humans that dared attack him or his brother._

_Alone._

_Meeting the Queen._

_Letting Snow White go._

_A deer's heart._

His_ beating heart, taken by the Queen._

_No feelings._

_Horrible nights._

_The brown-haired female prisoner._

_Prince James, running away._

_Lying to the Queen._

_The curse._

_Alone._

_Kidnapping the man. _

_Losing the child._

_More horrible nights. _

_Henry._

_Emma._

_Something where his heart should be._

_Arresting Emma. _

_Twice._

_Dreaming of her._

_She finds out the truth about Regina._

_His wolf brother, again._

_The crypt._

_She finds out the truth about _him_._

_Not alone. Never alone. _Never more_ alone._

He remembers.

He remembers his whole life.

Henry is right. He is the Huntsman. But he is also Graham Humbert, Sheriff of Storybrooke. He is both people.

And both of them want her. So he does not break the kiss. The kiss has awakened something in him that he never knew he would find again.

It has been too long without feelings. More than thirty years. Thirty years being unable to feel. The last thing he felt, was compassion, both for Snow White right before letting her go, and for the deer he killed in a futile attempt to pass its heart as Snow's.

Now... now he feels love.

For the first time, he feels real love. True love. For the daughter of the woman he saved, and the man he freed.

He knows the whole truth. The Queen said a lot of things about the Dark Curse when she thought she was alone, or because she thought he would be unable to speak about this to others.

He is now glad about one thing. That the Dark Curse froze most of them in time, while those outside of their world aged. Because, if it were otherwise, the age difference would have been too great to salvage.

Emma. She is the Savior. The one that will break the curse.

But she is also his savior. The one that has broken his curse. The woman he loves.

She is his True Love.

She is everything to him now. The one he would die for, and the one he will live for.

Emma breaks the kiss with infinite care, and he opens his eyes. It is as if he sees her eyes for the first time. Because there has always been an undercurrent, a veil of pain, behind her beautiful blue-green eyes. But now, the veil is lifted, and he can see the true her. All of her. She shines with her own light, and guides his way.

"Thank you," he whispers, feeling unable to speak louder.

"Why?" she whispers back.

"I remember."

She smiles weakly, and a tear drops from her eye. He catches it with his thumb.

-OUAT-

She has finally managed to find enough magic to do this.

She has his heart in her hands. The heart she took from him after he failed to kill Snow White. The heart that allowed her to control him, and turn him into her pet.

She had hoped that, eventually, this would lead towards him loving her. She had hoped that he would be able to fill the hole that had been left in her heart after Daniel died at the hands of her mother. Just like she hoped that Henry would be able to fill the hole left by her father after she killed him.

But she was wrong. Henry had somehow realized the truth, and although she had tried her best to stop him from believing in fairy tales, he had not only persisted, but had also managed to bring his birth mother, who she is sure has something to do with the fact that time is passing now, and who also must have some role in how to break the curse.

And tonight, Graham has rejected her, he has dashed that small hope with his cruel words. He has chosen to take what she had offered him and stomped on it.

Emma Swan will pay. And she will begin by making sure that Emma Swan loses what she has taken from her tonight.

The heart acquires a bit of a golden hue, but she ignores it. Just a weak attempt by the heart to avoid its destruction, or a trick of the light, she is sure. She pools the dark magic, and squeezes.

-OUAT-

When he cleans her tear, it breaks her loose.

She catches his lips again. But this time, it is not soft. It is hard. Wild. Uninhibited. Savage. Pure. It is a fire that feeds itself. It is as if a beast has been awakened.

Her arms go around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He catches her so that she does not fall to the floor, to keep the balance. Her hands entangle in his short, dark hair. She pushes against him, unwilling to let him stay separate from her, even for a second.

He starts to move towards the nearest wall. He avoids all obstacles, knowing where each chair, each table in the room is. He pushes her against the wall. He can free his hand, and use it for something else. So his right hand goes to her shirt rim, pulling it out of her jeans, and sneaking his hand under it, while one of her hands rushes to the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons.

They cannot have enough of each other. They need each other. So they keep kissing, and touching, and loving and protecting each other.

-OUAT-

If someone else were there, they would see how the air around Emma slowly becomes golden. And how, as Emma and Graham keep kissing, the golden hue slowly spreads over Graham, covering him completely, as if it were an armor.

-OUAT-

His mouth leaves hers, but before she can protest, he starts to drop small kisses along her jaw, behind her ear, down her neck, and everything that comes out of her mouth is a breathy moan.

"Graham," she says. Her mind is consumed, overwhelmed by the avalanche of feelings. Everything Neal gave her is _nothing_ when compared with this. This is completely raw, unguarded. She needs more of it, more of him. All of him. She needs to kiss him, and to be kissed. Her hand is still working on his shirt, trying to unbutton it, but she is unable to concentrate on the task while he is raiding her neck, so she takes her other hand off his head – where it has been encouraging him to continue with his ministrations – and grabs both sides of the shirt, ripping it off and making all the buttons fall and bounce on the ground.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he mutters, his hands further lifting her shirt, baring her entire midriff to his touch, she feels every point he touches as if it is flaring up.

"Shut up and kiss me," she replies, fierce and needy. He obliges, and she moans into his mouth as his hands keep wandering up her shirt, lifting it until the only thing left covered is her neck and shoulders.

She moves her legs, to put her feet on the ground. She stops kissing for the two seconds it takes her to get rid of her shirt. Her hands savor every square centimeter of his naked chest, while his hand run over her back, only struggling for a second to unhook her bra.

He looks at her, directly into the eyes. Desire is flowing within her blue-green eyes, while his eyes look like two pieces of dark brown wood in a fire. They have never been so turned on. They need each other. They need to be with each other.

"I need you," she says, her hands flying to the button of his pants.

"So do I," he replies, his hands going to her jeans, and he walks her towards the jail at the end of the office. They walk carefully, trying not to fall to the floor as they kiss and try to take off the rest of their clothes. It is not until they are in the jail that they manage to loose their shoes and boots and trousers, and then the rest of their clothes, all without stopping kissing each other.

And when he lays her down on the bed, the only thing they want is to be together, so that they may quench this thirst of each other, a thirst they know will never disappear.

"Graham," she whispers as he kisses her shoulder.

"Emma," he whispers as she surrounds his waist with her legs.

Then he enters her, and then it is all white and gold for them.

-OUAT-

She cannot believe it. This is impossible.

And, yet, the proof is before her eyes.

As soon as she tries to squeeze, something stops her. It is that golden hue. Magic. Someone is using magic on the heart. Or on Graham. Protecting him from her rightful wrath. But it cannot be. She is the only one that still controls enough magic in this world. Perhaps Gold might still have enough of it, but he cannot use magic. She made sure of that.

So she keeps squeezing, pouring magic into it, but the golden hue becomes stronger, more detailed, more intense, something that is impossible. Her magic battles against this one, but she spends her magic uselessly against something in which magic not only seems to be growing, but it pools, fighting her, protecting the heart.

She soon spends all magic she has within her. And most of the rest. She has spent most of the magic from the objects she brought from their world. And, soon, she cannot do anything else.

She still holds the heart in her hand, still tries to squeeze, but she knows it is useless, for without magic she cannot crush the heart. She almost throws the heart against a wall in a furious fit, but it is too late. The golden hue becomes almost solid, and, suddenly, the heart starts to turn into dust.

She thinks that, maybe, she has managed to do what she wanted. But it is not. If she had actually crushed the heart, the dust would have been gray and would have fallen to the floor. Instead, the gold dust flies away, out of her crypt, and out into the air.

She has no doubts that this is bad for her. Very bad. She now realizes that there is one magic that might have trumped hers. True love. The same thing that prevented her from having her revenge on Snow White, due to that meddling Prince James. And now, it has prevented her from taking revenge on their child.

"That bitch," she mutters angrily. Emma Swan. It has to be her. She has been the catalyst that sparked all of those changes. She must find a way to make her back off, make her leave the town, before she further breaks her hold on her town.

-OUAT-

When they climax, a golden light flashes from them, filling the entire office. A light that no one witnesses. But a light that promises better times to come.

**A/N: There goes a new chapter! We have finally reached the scene that led me to writing this fanfic: Graham recovering his Huntsman memories, and then both him and Emma exploding into action, so to speak. :D  
**

**Given that I believe that Graham and Emma are each other's True Love, I think that, if a kiss allowed Graham to recover his memories, something that was even more reaffirming of what they have might have helped him rescue his heart (hence the sex part). Of course, we will never know the truth, since Graham was killed (Horowitz, Kitsis, pray that I don't get near to you, because then you'll need to invest in a spacesuit!).  
**

**Of course, not everything is Emma and Graham: I have included a couple of extras to keep you interested, such as Mary remembering who was her first time (hahaha, she remembers her Prince Charming a bit!), David asking Gold for his help in the divorce and Regina trying to both stop the divorce (after all, a divorced Charming is one that will probably go for Snow White, and the last thing Regina wants is a happy Snow) and to kill Graham.  
**

**That golden light is simply Graham and Emma... eeehhh, how do I say this... giving their everything to each other. The second most supreme act of True Love. (My opinion, at least: the first is, of course, the willingness to sacrifice yourself for your True Love, as Snow White and Prince Charming did many times).**

**This chapter's OUAT Fanfic recommendation is a story called "All I Need" by KaiaRay (Story ID: 9221768). This story is one without magic, in which Emma got married to Killian Jones (no, no Captain Hook here), a bails bondman, and after he dies when his ship explodes, she becomes a bails bondperson in order to get revenge on whomever killed her husband. Two years after Killian's death, she is tracking down a fugitive called Neal Gold, and things lead her into Storybrooke, where he meets mayor Regina (a good person in this story), Sheriff Graham and Mary Margaret Nolan, wife to Deputy David Nolan, currently in a coma. The author does a good job in showing the readers Emma's feelings, how things change so much for her, and finally giving her a chance at thinking of what she might be able to do after she gets her revenge. Read it, and tell KaiaRay that it was me!  
**

**In regards to reviews... fantastic! 9 in total! Let's see if you can do more reviews! Now, as a treat, answers for the questions in the reviews:**

** diddykongfan: things are changing, indeed. I think that, in a couple of chapters, the divorce will be finished. And of course you can join me in the expedition!**

** misscam: well, it'll have to wait for a couple of chapters, but I promise I'll give them a great first time together.**

** phnxgirl: hope you liked how Emma and Graham finally make up for everything that has happened to them...**

** Guests: yes, I think that David should have been an adult and tell Kathryn about the reality, instead of dragging her along and making her believe that he still loved her. If he had said the truth, the debacle of the affair and then Kathryn's "murder" would have been avoided (of course, they don't have the hindsight we fans have, and they _were_ under the curse): see how important that kiss in the Prologue has become? And, yeah, Graham shouldn't have been killed, his relationship with Emma had a lot of potential that the writers chose to squander (might have been to show that things were _serious_, but there were probably other possibilities to do it). As for the letter... well, if you compare the one that was provided by the writers, and the one I've written, you'll notice there are several differences. And the dart scene: I _had_ to do it. It was fair to let people see things from the eyes of the _other_ person in that moment.**

** TWD, IceTear1: glad you liked it! **

** Wandering princess: I'm glad you liked it! David Nolan, indeed, has grown a spine. He really needed it, because what he does to Mary in the series was too sad.**

** Miss Lyla: Hope you kick your block away, because I love your story, and I can't wait to see what else you do with it. Also, I'm glad you liked my version of the dart scene: much nice, coming from the person that had the idea first. As for the letter... I had always planned to do it. After all, Emma does need some way to realize the truth about Graham's feelings for her, as you can see in this chapter. Sure, she might have thought it could be Graham's attempt to make her believe something false, but given how she finds it, and Graham's reaction, it would fall down to the Occam's Razor: what is more probable, that he wrote the letter with sincerity and hid it because he thought she wouldn't accept it, or that he wrote the letter and hid it somewhere where he was sure she would find it? And yes, what Regina did was pretty much rape (that's where the _Horrible nights_ thoughts come from). I might have to do something about it in the future.**

**Once more, I hope that you liked this chapter, and that you'll keep tuned for the next!**


	7. 6 - Missing Dads

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 6 – Missing Dads**

She opens her eyes, and it is dark outside. In normal circumstances, she would think this is just another night.

However, these are not normal circumstances, and she cannot think this is just another night.

Mostly, because there is enough proof that tells her this is not a normal night. The twinges between her legs, which she has not felt in months – oh, God, she missed that – and the heat from another body right at her back.

She becomes a bit more awake, and aware of what it going on, and then she remembers the previous night.

She turns around in the bed, and looks straight into Graham's sleeping face. She smiles. He is still here with her. He is keeping her against his chest. As if he does not want to let her go. And she knows that she does not want to let him go. She wants him. She wants him forever. Something she never thought she would want.

She studies his features. From such a short distance, and now that she is not overcome with desire, she can see many things. She can see a few small scars in his cheeks. She can see his thin face. His beard-covered jaw. His mouth. He looks good. Great. Fantastic. But the thing she likes the most about him, is what is inside his heart, which she can feel beating under his chest.

Was he telling the truth about losing his heart? She is not completely sure, because she could feel it beating when they were in the car, moving towards the cemetery. In other circumstances, she would have thought it was just collateral effect from the previous day's fever, but after seeing him sink into the floor, after walking down the hidden stairs, after finding the vault... All of that told her that, maybe, Henry is right. She probably would need something bigger to convince her plenty, but what she has so far is telling her that it is true. Looking at the man in front of her, she knows she can ask him. She can learn who he is. What he did. How he crossed everyone else's paths.

She hears something moving outside, in the office. It sounds like a vibrating cellphone. Her phone. Which she left on her table last night, after returning from the graveyard.

_Who's calling now?_ she wonders. Mary Margaret, maybe? Makes sense. And it does suit her. She must be worried about her. And, as much as she wants to stay warm, in the embrace of the man she loves – yes, she loves him, no sense in denying it – she knows she must pick it up. Moving carefully, to avoid waking Graham up, she manages to get out of his loving embrace, and puts on some clothes to fight the cold. Only her socks and panties for the moment, and when she picks the phone she will try and put on something more.

When she gets out of the jail cot, she shivers. The Maine weather is quite cold at this time of the year, and her wish to stay with Graham increases, but she has to answer the phone. Rushing to not get frozen, she manages to pick up before whoever is calling hangs up.

"Hello?"

"Emma, thank God," the sweet and tired voice of her flatmate sounds.

When she hears her voice, she realizes other consequences of Henry being right.

If Henry is right, then she is the one destined to break the Dark Curse.

If Henry is right, her best friend, Mary Margaret, is actually Snow White. And her mother.

If Henry is right, David Nolan, the man her mother woke from a coma, is her father, _the_ Prince Charming.

And they did not abandon her at the side of a road, as she had always believed, but instead they sent her ahead, so that she was not affected by the curse, covered with the embroidered baby blanket that has been the only thing she has had for her entire life. They did it to give her the best chance.

Perhaps it was destiny, that her first friend here was her mother. That she was the first person to really welcome her into town, and the person that first gave her a place to live in without making questions. She has wondered a couple of times how, or why, it was so easy for her to trust Mary Margaret, when she has never trusted anyone until a lot of time after meeting them. It makes sense now that she knows that Mary is her mother.

"Hi, Mary. What's the matter?" she asks, trying to keep the shakes from her realizations from entering her voice, as she looks for her bra and shirt. They are quite far away from the cell, and she vaguely remembers losing them after that incredible kiss she shared with Graham.

"What's the matter? It's two AM and you didn't call! I thought something had happened to you!"

_Well, she is not mistaken,_ she thinks, while putting on her shirt. Something did happen to her, but it was something of the good variety.

"Don't worry. I'm at the office still."

"Is Graham there?"

"Yeah, but... well, we both fell asleep, and I just woke up. That's why it took me so long to pick the phone."

"So, you made peace, then?" Mary asks.

"Yes," she replies, happily, as she finishes getting dressed.

"Sealed with a kiss?" She swears Mary is getting revenge on her, because she can hear her teasing tone.

"Maybe?" she says, trying to gain some time.

"Emma Swan, you kissed Graham?" she asks, clearly enjoying this.

"Err," she mumbles, trying not to let out the fact that not only she kissed Graham, but that she also just had some of the best, most mind-numbing sex in her whole life with him.

The first time, on the bed, was fantastic.

The second, against the wall, was divine.

The third, again on the bed, was starting to reek of gratuitous. But it was still fantastic.

Good heavens, they had become insatiable after that kiss.

"Yes. I kissed him." Enough of a truth to get her to let it go. Hopefully, it will not get into the incredibly awkward situation of discussing sex with her mother.

"Hmm." Does Mary not believe him, or is she realizing she is hiding something? "Wake your boss, and come here straight away. You need to sleep somewhere good, not on those horrible chairs, or in the cots."

"Yes, Mom," she replies, sarcastically. She smiles, still. She is still not sold on the idea, but knowing the truth makes her feel... better. Even if it will take her some time to accept that Mary and David are her parents, she knows that, eventually, she will be able to.

-OUAT-

He opens his eyes, and what he sees makes him smile.

"I must be in heaven, to be graced with the presence of such a beautiful angel," he tells Emma, who rolls her eyes at him.

"Cute," she replies. "Come on, Graham, you have to get dressed and we have to go back home. Each to their own."

"Aww. I want to stay with you." He knows he sounds childish, but now that he has found her, he does not want to let go.

"I know. And I would love to stay with you, too. But best if we try to keep the fact that we had sex in the office to ourselves."

He stands from the cot, stretches his arms, and catches the dreamy look Emma is carrying.

"Enjoying the view, aren't we?"

"Oh, hell, yeah," she replies, touching his naked chest.

He chuckles, and puts his arms around her waist.

"You know, I've never asked this to anyone, in neither of my lives, but I'd love to know if you would want to go on a date with me."

"I'd love to," Emma says, smiling, and he kisses her. Even now, there is a small trace of cinnamon in her mouth that makes her taste delicious. They break the kiss, and they remain embraced to each other.

"You know something," he says, caressing her face, "I find it funny that I spared a woman's life at the cost of my heart, and then I let a prisoner go, and it is their daughter that has saved me and captured my heart."

"Well, isn't that nice. The funny thing now is that you are still naked. And, as much as I love seeing you like this, I don't want you to fall ill."

"As you wish, Princess Swan."

She slaps him lightly on his arm. "Don't call me that."

"You are a princess, and you are called Swan, so I thought it appropriate," he replies, grinning and kissing her again.

"You are lucky I like you, so I'll let that go."

He smirks at her as he starts to search for his clothes. "Do you remember where I left my shirt?"

She smiles a bit bashfully. "I might have made it so that it cannot be used again."

"Oh, I remember, you were impatient." Emma playfully glares at him. "Doesn't matter, I'll put my jacket over it, so no one will realize it. And I have more shirts at home."

"Yeah." She bites her lip, and her hand travels over his chest. "This night... I loved being with you this night."

"Indeed. And... forgive for saying this, but I wish we have more nights like this soon."

"Don't worry, I also want them."

-OUAT-

When the door opens, she stands up from her place in the sofa, where she nearly has fallen asleep.

"Hey, Mary," Emma says, closing behind her. "How are you?"

"Well, worried about you, you know," she replies, taking note of Emma's disheveled looks. "And now that you are back, you must tell me what you were doing that was so important that you stayed at the sheriff's office for so long you fell asleep."

"I already told you, Mary."

"I think you didn't tell me everything, Emma. But, well, at least I can't complain about your taste. Graham is quite good looking."

Emma grins. And her eyes become a bit glassy.

She laughs. "My god, you have it really bad," she says between chuckles. "You really like Graham."

"What if I do?"

"Nothing bad with it, Emma. I think that it is great for you to have someone."

"So, what about you and David? Any advance?"

"I wasn't able to see him, but I heard that he and Kathryn were already working on their divorce."

"Good."

"Not so much for Kathryn," she replies, sadly.

"I know, Mary. But if he started the divorce this fast, maybe she agreed to it."

"I hope so."

Emma yawns. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It's late, and I'm dead tired."

She smirks. "I'm sure that there is some other reason for that. Care to share what you were doing at the office with our beloved sheriff?"

Uncharacteristically for her, Emma blushes a bit. "He asked me out on a date."

The way she looks, it seems like Graham and her did a lot more. But she chooses not to say anything. "That's great, Emma. Hope you have a good date with him, then. And don't worry if some women look bad at you. They are probably just jealous."

"Thanks for the warning," Emma replies, moving upstairs for her room.

She grins as she leaves for her own bed. Emma has certainly spent some good, quality time with Graham. But, well, if she does not want to tell, then it is her choice.

-OUAT-

It is 7:05 AM. She is already working at full speed in order to fulfill everyone's orders at the diner, and wishing they could get another person to man the place either at this hour or in the afternoon. If only so that she could get some more free time. But Granny says that, with Ashley, they are more than enough, so she keeps up, and wishes she can get enough money to leave for Boston or somewhere else.

Right on time, the door opens. Emma Swan enters, laughing her ass off, and she is followed by Sheriff Graham, who is grinning like a maniac. The two of them occupy a booth, and she moves towards them, intent on both learning what they want and what they are happy about.

"Wow, don't you two look lovey-dovey," she says when she sees they are holding hands. "Don't tell me, he finally got around to ask you out on a date."

"Not only that," Emma replies, smugly, "but he is a great kisser as well."

"Oh, damn," she says, jokingly, snapping her fingers. "Can't believe I missed a chance to be with you, Graham. Well, there are other fishes in the town. Anyway, I'm really glad for you two, you really needed someone to be with. Now, what are you having?"

"Hot chocolate, with whipped cream and cinnamon, and French toast, please," Emma says.

"Same as her."

She looks at the Sheriff. "My, Graham, I nearly put you down for a large cup of coffee and a doughnut. Why the change?"

"I find myself interested in what's so great about Emma's favorite drink."

She grins. "Well, that'll make you guys a cute couple. Just wait until Henry comes and asks for the same, then you'll become a cute family."

This time, Emma rolls her eyes. "Nice, Ruby."

"I'll bring your things soon, guys."

"Thank you," Graham tells her.

She goes behind the counter and then into the kitchen, asking Ashley – who has brought little Alexandra to work – to start making the French toast while she starts making the chocolate. She figures that she will have to make some extra, since at least two more people are going to be wanting this.

As the chocolate begins to melt, she finally finds the list of the people that were betting in Emma and Graham getting together. The list is rather large, for a good part of the town has easily seen the tension between the Sheriff – who had _never_ been linked to any other woman before – and his deputy. The first moment they met in the diner, she knew she had a good way to entertain the town in her hands.

She reads the list. Her last note is the winner.

_Leroy – Nov 28-Dec 2_

_Huh_, she thinks. She remembers now asking Leroy why he thought they were going to get together so soon. Looks like he had a bit of more vision than all others. _Let's hope he doesn't blow all of this on alcohol_.

She finishes the chocolate right on time, as Ashley has also finished the French toast at the same time. She pours the chocolate on two mugs and puts the whipped cream and cinnamon on top of the chocolate. Then, she picks a tray and carries everything out. When she returns to the diner, she sees that Mary Margaret has already arrived, and has taken a seat next to Emma.

"OK, Graham and Emma, this is yours. Same as usual, Mary?"

"Yes."

Right then, the door opens, and in comes David Nolan, who smiles when he looks at Mary Margaret. The schoolteacher's face pretty much shines when she sees who has entered.

"Hello, everyone. Hello, Mary," he greets, taking a seat right in front of Mary.

"Hi," Mary replies, shyly. She looks at her friend with a raised eyebrow, seriously surprised. Mary has not told her anything about David Nolan, beyond the fact that she had been talking with him. Of course, she had heard that David was going to divorce his wife – in a town like Storybrooke, that kind of thing was uncommon enough to spread around like fireworks – but she did not know David and Mary had become friends. And, the way they look at each other, there seems to be more than friendship between them.

She will have to grill her friend quite extensively, if she is to find out the truth.

But, first... she has to go back to work.

-OUAT-

When the door to his shop opens, he is only slightly surprised to see an enraged Regina enter. He chooses to act as pleasant as always, knowing that it is bound to send her even more on edge.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor. What brings you here in this magnificent morning?"

"You knew this was going to happen!" Regina screams.

"Unless you are quite more specific about what you are talking, I fear you have me at an impasse."

"You knew this would happen," she repeats, more forcefully. "You knew Emma Swan would start destroying my life as soon as she arrived here!"

"My, I'm wondering what our deputy must have done to anger you so much. Unfortunately, I cannot take any claim to whatever you are blaming me for, given that I don't know what you are accusing me for. If you would mind telling me, so that I can reject these accusations?"

"When you brought Henry here, you knew that that bitch would be coming around! You finding Henry was no accident, was it? Who the hell is she?"

"Apart from your son's biological mother, I can't tell who she is," he replies, trying to keep the grin off his face. Of course, he knows who she is. And, of course, he is not going to tell Regina anything, because, well, he cannot tell Regina who Emma Swan really is, not with the possibility that Regina may mess his plans still hanging. And the best thing is that he is not lying. The longer he can keep her on darkness about his true identity and the fact that he has recovered his memories, the longer he can keep working behind the scenes and unbalance her. "But I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"She doesn't belong to this town," she says, seething. "She has been taking my son away from me, and I have good reasons to think that she is influencing the Sheriff. Not to mention that I'm sure she is behind David Nolan's divorce."

He raises his eyebrows. He knows that young Henry has been seeking his birth mother a lot, and he can imagine that David Nolan could have done other things thanks to Miss Swan's presence. However, the comment about the Sheriff has really attracted his attention. _So, she managed to get the Huntsman out of your claws?_ he thinks. Did Emma Swan break the curse on the man, or did she manage to find his heart? Either way, it might be good news for her and for his plans, although how good remains to be known. He can tell that it is good news for the Savior. But one question remains. Why did the curse remain unbroken, if she managed to break it on the Sheriff? He will have to investigate that part soon.

"I must say, those are quite grave accusations. Especially when coming from you. But I can't say I see why you seem to think she is acting out of malice. Maybe it is just her _charming_ personality." He sees that one of the veins in her forehead is growing. "I would advise you to calm down, Madame Mayor. It would not do you any good to suffer a heart attack in my shop."

Surprisingly, the mayor actually accepts his advice, and breathes deeply. A pity. It might have been hilarious to see her explode.

"Gold, as much as it pains me to say this, I want to make a deal with you."

"Hmm?" He can imagine what she is going to ask, and as such, he already has an answer.

"I want that woman out of my town. I don't care how you do it. Dead, imprisoned, in a psychiatric hospital, hired away from here... I don't care at all. I want Emma Swan to stop bothering me, to stop bothering my son and to stop bothering my town."

"And what would you be willing to pay?"

"We can talk about that part when Emma Swan is out of here. I'm willing to offer anything if you get me what I want."

_Of course, as soon as Emma Swan is out, you probably won't have to pay anything_, he reflects. He is not sure of what might happen if Emma Swan willingly leaves the town with the intention of not returning, but he guesses that time will stop again. Of course, things might continue on the path they are currently on, but, either way, the curse will still be up, and he will not be nearer to his objective.

Just then, the clock tower bell begins to ring. He smiles.

"Such a beautiful thing. Can you hear that, Madame Mayor?"

"The clock tower bell, what about it?" Regina asks, confused and angry.

"It's the sound of change. And I'd really welcome some change. Which apparently Emma Swan is bringing. So, to your offer, although it is quite interesting, I have to say no." He nodded, as if saying _This conversation is done._

However, Regina is not one to catch onto these things. Or, rather, she is one to catch onto other things. At least, that is what he gleans from the look in her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Why, Madame Mayor? Have you suddenly lost your memory?" he replies, finally letting a grin appear on his lips.

"Your name."

"I don't know why you are so interested, given that I am sure you already know it."

"Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Why do you insist?"

"Damn it, Gold, this is not the time to make jokes!"

"You have just answered your own question," he says. "Now, I'm sure you have many things to do at the town hall, and I'm quite busy, so, please, leave my shop."

The magic that sustains the curse, although it cannot be used for anything, does still hold some power in this land without magic, and it still gives him the ability to force Regina to do anything he asks, as long as he says 'please'. He is quite glad he thought of that clause when they made the deal.

Regina glares at him, and she leaves in an angry huff, muttering about how to deal with Emma Swan. He certainly hopes she will be unsuccessful, although he is sure the Savior will be able to deal with whatever the queen can send after her.

-OUAT-

They are fulfilling a lot of paperwork.

She did not know that being a deputy sheriff involved filling so much work. If she had, she might have probably said no to the offer.

But, well, there are perks to this job. She can help others, which is always nice. She also is starting to become more of a part of the town, which was something she did not expect happening, but it is, and she feels more welcome by the people of the town, makes it more of a home than anything else before.

Of course, there is another perk to this job, the fact that she has almost constant access to the man she loves.

Who has apparently finished with his paperwork, because, instead of sitting behind his desk, he has decided to stand up and walk behind her. Which she only notices when he leans and starts to kissing her neck. She cannot avoid moaning in pleasure.

"Mmm, Graham. What's this for?"

"I missed you, my Princess." He hugs her from behind while he kisses her neck again. "And I felt you needed to relax even if it is for a few minutes."

"I've been... with you the entire... morning, and... I need to... finish... this," she replies, trying to resist the temptation of standing up and kiss him senseless as he continues with his kisses and caresses her sides.

"Should I help you, then? So that I may do this with no interruptions?" he whispers into her ear. She crosses her legs as heat pools in her. After what they did the day before, and everything she had realized about herself and Graham... she might fall into the temptation.

"Maybe," she manages to say while he keeps kissing her neck. "But... why don't we... do this tonight? When we can relax as much as we want?"

"As you wish," he says, but he keeps kissing her.

_Oh, what the hell,_ she thinks. She turns and kisses him in the lips, enjoying once more the feeling, reviving the moment she finally found herself at home. Graham lifts her and grabs her by the waist, deepening the kiss when he leans into her.

When they break the kiss a couple of minutes later, she stands there, looking into his eyes, once more marveling at the fact that she is here, next to a man for whom she feels something she never thought she would feel.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he says, his eyes sparkling as his right hand combs her hair and his left thumb caresses her cheek.

The declaration sent her heart beating, her smile wider. In other circumstances, she would feel this was out of character for her, but right now, she feels it is perfectly right.

"I love you, Graham Humbert," she replies. His smile becomes wider, and she can see his eyes are sparkling even more than before.

"I'm glad." He kisses her again. "Because you are the best thing to happen to me in my life."

"So you have said. Tonight, we are sitting together, and you are going to tell me everything about you."

"If you will do the same, it's a deal," he replies.

The phone rings. Being nearer to the phone, she picks it up.

"Sheriff's Office."

"Emma? It's Mary Margaret."

"Mary? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the school. There are two children here who are missing their parents." She can actually hear the worry in her voice.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," she replies. Mary hangs up, and she looks at Graham. "Looks like our reprieve is ended, my Huntsman."

"Is it?" He kisses her again, and she leans into the kiss. "It's not finished until we say so."

"Well, we do have to go to the school, because, you know, it's not professional to arrive too late after a call. And there are two children who need us to find their parents."

"Pity. But, we do have tonight to do whatever we want."

"Tonight."

They kiss again, and then they leave for the car outside. He holds her hand, and his thumb drives small circles around the back of her hand. The small gesture makes her happy, because it is something she needs to keep reminding her of him. Of one of the two best things that have happened to her since she blew the candle.

-OUAT-

She is waiting at the headmaster's office, worried about what will happen to Nick and herself.

Since Mom died last year, she has been in charge of the place they are living in. She made sure to control the expense of the little money they still had, clean and make Nick clean, cooked... She also ensured that they were up to date with all of their homework and studying. And, as much as she hates remembering it, she has had to steal several things to keep herself and Nick alive.

However, last afternoon, she knew they were going to get caught. Miss Porter, their teacher, had said she wanted to speak with their parents last afternoon, and she was unable to prevent her from trying. And now, they have been brought before the headmaster, and they have told him that their parents are missing. But she knew it was a matter of time before they find out about Mom.

She grabs her backpack. It has her books, some clothes, and the compass their mother gave them. It was their father's, not that they have ever known him. Their mother said that she never told him about them. She tries to hold her tears when remembering the moment she realized Nick and her were completely alone.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," Headmaster Wolf says.

The door opens, and the Sheriff and the Deputy enter in the room. Miss Porter, Miss Blanchard (their 4th grade teacher, and who knows why she is here) and the headmaster stand up.

"Sheriff, Deputy, thank you for coming," the headmaster says. "I'm Brian Wolf, the headmaster, and this is Jen Porter, the 6th grade teacher."

"Nice to meet you." The deputy shakes the headmaster's hand, and then Miss Porter's.

"Deputy," Miss Porter says. "These are Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. Yesterday, I tried to speak with their parents because of the decline in their homework, thinking that there was a problem in there, but there was no one at home at all. Ava didn't tell me anything about them, so I spent most of last afternoon and this morning trying to find where they were. I found that their mother died last year, and no one knows who's their father."

The deputy looks at them. There is pity in her eyes, but also wonder. She looks at the deputy, daring her to say something. Instead, the deputy turns to the sheriff and whispers something into his ear. Looks like the sheriff is surprised by her comment, but then he nods, and the deputy turns back to them.

"Ava, Nicholas, I think you are coming with me to the office."

"You're not gonna separate us, aren't you?" Nick says.

"We're going to do our best to make sure that doesn't happen, OK?" the deputy replies with a small smile. "Come with me. I think you are going to be missing today. That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"No. I'll make sure the others keep notes and the homework for them."

"Thank you. Is there anything you need from your house?"

She shakes her head. "Not right now."

"Very well. You come with me, and we can speak on our own."

She stands up, Nick does the same, and the deputy says goodbye to the others in the room before opening the door and letting them both out. Most of the other children are outside as well, taking advantage of the recess. A few of their mates are around, and they are looking curiously towards them, but they do not come to speak with them.

Finally, after a few uncomfortable moments, they leave the school and reach the parking place, where the deputy leads them towards the cruiser car, opening the back door for them. The two of them get into the car, and the deputy follows.

"We aren't waiting for the Sheriff?" she asks.

"We are," the deputy replies. "I just asked him to check on something, and I thought it might be best if we speak a bit now instead of doing it at the office. It's more informal, don't you think so?"

She nods, reluctantly, not knowing how this changes things.

"I know Miss Porter must have asked you this before, but, you don't know anything about your father?"

"No. Mom never talked about him. She said that he had his life, and that she shouldn't force him to change everything."

"Look, even in that case, I'm sure she must still have had something from him. Don't know, a note, a photograph, anything, that you might have held onto from them."

"Why do you think so?" Nick asks.

"I grew up in an orphanage. I've seen lots of kids in your situation, and all of us held onto stuff that reminded us about our parents, even if we had never met them. I have a baby blanket I've held onto for my whole life, and that's the only thing I have from my parents. If you have anything that could be your father's, it would help a lot to find him."

She looks at her brother, who looks back at her.

"Do you think we should..." she says.

"I don't wanna be away from you, Ava," Nick replies, sad. "I don't wanna."

"OK, Nick," she replies, giving her brother a hug. She opens her backpack. "I might have something. But, if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

"Right."

She pulls out the compass, and gives it to the deputy.

"A compass?"

"Mom kept it. Said our dad left it behind the last time they met."

"Thank you, Ava."

"Did you find them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents."

The deputy looks away. "I... I think I did. Some time ago. And I'm going to make sure to find your dad as well."

The passenger's door opens, and the Sheriff gets into the car.

"Henry's OK, and he said he knows," he says.

"Great," the deputy replies. She starts the car, and they drive off towards the office, and she hopes that it will not take them away from here.

-OUAT-

After checking that the kids are OK, and speaking with Emma (as well as sneaking a kiss away when Ava and Nicholas were not looking), he leaves the office, intent on looking for a clue that might lead them to find Ava and Nicholas' father.

It was Emma that had the idea of asking Henry about the twins' identity. After all, if most everyone here is mentioned in the _Once Upon A Time_ book, there is a chance that they could be in there. And Henry said there was a possibility: Hansel and Gretel. Brother and sister, lost, dead mother and missing father... it sounds like them. It also fits with some of the things he remembers, such as the Queen talking with two children or the prisoner that wanted to be released because his children were alone. He never saw them, but the prisoner from his memories resembles them.

The compass Ava has given Emma should be useful in finding who the father is. Given that it seems quite expensive, even if it is a bit bent and looks used, he is sure that Gold will be able to tell him something about the owner.

When he finally reaches the pawnshop, he is struck by one thought. _Who was Gold in the other world?_ He must have been someone important, because he would not be such a rich man, and pretty much the town's owner, if he was not important. Yet, Gold and Regina pretty much hate each other. So, whoever he is, he probably had – or has – something big to hold over Regina.

He opens the door, and the bell jingles merrily when it moves.

"Good morning, Sheriff," the pawn-broker says with his typical smile, which becomes slightly more pronounced when he looks at him. "I have to say, Sheriff, you look... healthier than ever, if I may say so. May I ask why you take time from your busy schedule to speak with me?"

One of his eyebrows raises. That comment about his health sounds a bit strange.

"Good morning, Gold," he replies, choosing not to say anything about his strange comments. "I came here because I wanted to know if you know something about this compass and its owner." He shows him Ava's compass. Gold approaches him, and carefully takes the compass' chain.

"Hmmm. It's certainly a work of art. The details put into this make it quite beautiful. This crystal here? It is very well manufactured. And the jeweled setting makes it even more magnificent, even if it shows the passage of time. A very unusual and rare piece. Its owner must be a person of great taste."

"So, you have seen this before?"

"Dear Sheriff, of course I've seen it before. This shop is the place this compass was before it changed hands."

"Do you remember who bought it?"

"Unfortunately, no."

He nearly groans in despair, but Gold interrupts him.

"Fortunately for both of us, I do have an extensive collection of records of every item that has been in this shop. If you give me a few moments, I should find it."

He breathes, alleviated, and Gold returns the compass to him, hobbling to the back-store. Figuring it will take him a few minutes to find the corresponding records, he decides to pass the time by looking around. He is sure that most of the things in here came from the other world. A crystal mobile that looks like it was made using diamonds from the dwarf mines. Several tea sets, most of which had designs similar to some that he had seen at the Queen's castle and other places, a couple of mirrors, some antique coins that are actually those used in Snow White's kingdom when Leopold was still the king, some rings...

"Sheriff," Gold says, interrupting his musings. "I see you are interested in my merchandise. Is there something you desire to buy?"

"No, but thank you." He looks at Gold's hands, and sees that he is carrying a small card. "So, you found it?"

"Yes. It was somewhat difficult to find, given how long it was since I sold it, but I did find it."

He waits, but Gold does not tell whose name is in the card. He rolls his eyes, and figures out why Gold is waiting.

"Am I right in assuming there is a price I must pay?"

"Oh, yes, although not as steep as you may believe. I would simply like to speak with you and your lovely deputy in, let's say, two days time? Whichever reason brought you here to my shop, I am sure that it will end within two days. Am I right?"

"I do hope so," he replies, feeling slightly confused and surprised by the strange petition.

"Good enough. The compass was bought by a Mr Michael Tillman, fifteen years ago."

"Michael Tillman?" _The garage owner?_

"Yes. I do remember him now. I earned two hundred and fifty dollars in that transaction. He did say that it was worth every dollar spent."

"Thank you for your help, Gold," he says, trying to get on with everything and speak with Tillman as soon as possible.

"Good luck with your investigation, Sheriff," Gold replies, and he can hear the older man is sincere. He leaves the shop, and begins to plan on how to break the news to Ava's and Nicholas' father.

-OUAT-

His torch in hand, he illuminates the engine he is working on, trying to discover what is wrong with it. It is hard, because so far, it has escaped his sight. Finally, after thirty minutes, he finds the problem. He gets out from under the car, and grabs a wrench. In a few minutes, the failure is fixed, and he goes into the car to check if it works. Upon successfully starting the car, he grins, and starts to make the numbers on the bill. Given that it took him little to fix the problem, it will not be too much.

"Michael Tillman?" a woman asks. He turns, and finds a couple at the garage gate. She is quite beautiful, blonde, a bit on the short side, but quite statuesque, wearing jeans and a red jacket over a shirt. He is taller than her, with short beard that covers his face, and, while he is wearing a brown leather jacket, he also carries an uniform. A glance towards their waists tell him that they are carrying guns and badges.

"Sheriff Humbert and... Emma Swan, right?" he asks, belatedly remembering her name. He had had to help the sheriff get her out of her car after she crashed on the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign, and then carried it back to the town.

"Yes. We need to speak with you, Michael. It is important," the Sheriff replies. Given their serious faces, it is clear that whatever they want to speak with him about is important, so he goes to the side and picks a cloth to clean his hands of the grease from the engine.

"OK, what's the matter?"

"Do you remember Dory Zimmer?"

That name... he remembers... he remembers Dory... he cannot remember her perfectly, but... he does remember her.

"Dory?" he says aloud. "It's been..." He finally remembers. It was in a camping. "It's been a lot of time since I last saw her. Almost... thirteen years ago. Did something happen to her?"

"She's been dead for a year, Michael."

A year... and he never knew.

"But that's not why we are here, exactly. Do you remember this?" Emma Swan says, holding in her hand...

"My compass?" He has not seen it since... since that night with Dory. "Where was it?" he asks, even if he already knows the answer.

"You left it with Dory," Emma replies, "along with something else. She had two kids. Twins." She hands him a folder, which he opens.

Two photographs, attached to some papers. Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. Aged twelve. The two of them look a lot like what he remembers of Dory. It does not take a lot of work to understand what the Sheriff is saying.

"It's... it's not possible."

"Actually, it is," Emma says.

"Dory and I weren't... you know, together, she wasn't my..." he says, trying to come to grips to what he has just learned. "I met her when I was camping and... it was just once."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes."

"Michael, Ava and Nicholas only have you right now," the Sheriff says. "They would rather live on the streets than separated from each other. Which is what they have been doing, because we found out that they have been living alone in an abandoned house ever since their mother passed away. And we are doing our best to keep them here, but as soon as Social Services learns about them, they'll be shipped off to Boston, and then they'll surely be separated."

He gives a bitter laugh. "Look, I... I can barely manage the garage, even with help. I doubt I'll be able to take care of two children. I have no idea of how to be a father."

"I know it's a lot to swallow," Emma says. "I gave my son for adoption ten years ago, and a month ago he showed up on my doorstep. I didn't even know him, and first I was only planning to come here, give him back to his mother and go back to my life. I was terrified about the idea of taking care about someone other than myself. But in the end I left my previous life behind, and moved here to Storybrooke. For him."

"I heard about that. The Mayor's son, right?" he asks. Emma nods. "Staying in town is a lot different than taking him in."

"Believe me, the only reason Henry is not living with me is because I don't have a choice about it. But you do. Ava and Nicholas did not ask to be brought into this world. You and their mother did that. And, right now, they need you. And there is something you must know. If you don't take them, you'll probably end up regretting your choice for every day of your life, and sooner or later, when they find you, you will have to answer to them."

He looks at the Sheriff, and then at his deputy. What she has told him... it is quite big. And changing. He feels unable to be a parent, let alone a good parent. But... even if he has never known them, he feels that he should do something for his children.

"Could you... could you give me some time? All of this is a bit too much to think about in just a few minutes."

"Sure. But don't take too much time to choose, Michael," the Sheriff warns him.

"I'll try not to," he replies.

The two nod at him, and leave his garage, leaving him with his thoughts.

This... this is all madness.

He has two children. A boy and a girl. Nicholas and Ava.

He does not know what to do.

He needs to think. Quite hard.

-OUAT-

She keeps a watchful eye on the two children. When Emma asked her to take care of them, just for a few hours, she could not say no. It is not as if it takes too much. They are just doing their homework on the kitchen table, and she has already made sure to keep them stocked on juice and crackers while she does her own work. They also know to ask her if they need help.

She knows that Emma and Graham are looking for Ava and Nicholas' father. She hopes that they will succeed, because she knows what will happen if they do not find him. She doubts they will be kept together if they are sent to an orphanage. And, if it is Regina that does so, it is more than sure to happen, given her willingness to destroy the happiness of anyone that is not herself.

She also knows that Emma feels far more interested in this case than she might in other situations. She probably sees herself in Ava and Nicholas. Two orphans that do not know their father and might be lost into the system? Emma can easily see the similarities, and so can she, as well. Even if Emma has not been very generous with the details, she knows enough about Emma's dislike for orphanages and foster parents to understand her wish to find the man.

Someone knocks on the door. She figures it might be Henry. Either coming to see Ava and Nicholas, or to see Emma. Either way, she walks towards the door, and opens it.

It is Henry, alright.

But it is also David Nolan.

And just as every other time she meets him, her knees buckle just a little bit, her heart races, and her lips come up into a smile.

"Hi, David, Henry."

"Hi, Miss Blanchard!" Henry says.

"Mary Margaret," David replies, and she feels her insides becoming a puddle.

_Why can't he be divorced already? I want to claim that toe-curling kiss he promised to deliver_, her mind supplies, much like it did when she was reading at him at the hospital. She fights down her blush.

"Emma's not here, Henry," she says, looking down at the young boy.

"I know. I came here to speak with Ava and Nicholas. Can I?"

"Well, if they don't mind, you can join them. But don't distract them too much, they are doing their homework."

"I've brought mine as well," he says, entering the room and saying 'Hi' to the twins.

Leaving her alone with David at her door.

"Before you wonder if I've come to see Emma, no, I'm actually here to see you," he says with an amused smile.

"I'm glad about it," she replies, breathing deeply to avoid blushing. "Can we... do that out here?"

"Sure."

She steps across the door, and leaves it almost closed, to give David and her some privacy. The kids do not need to hear them speak, even if she hopes nothing will get too torrid.

She wants to reserve that for when she's alone with David, and after he divorces Kathryn.

Of course, as soon as the door is left half closed, she becomes engulfed into his embrace. She puts her arms around him, and enjoys the feeling. And when he kisses the top of her head, she breathes in.

"I want you so much," he says. Her smile becomes bigger, and she loses her fight against her blush.

"So do I. I want to kiss you so much. But we can't."

"We can't."

He stops hugging her, but it is always so loving that she does not mind.

"How are you? I know I asked this morning, but I want to know more. And who are Ava and Nicholas?"

"Ava and Nicholas... well, we found out that they had lost their mother last year, and they have been living alone since then, and Emma asked me to take care of them while Graham and her tried to look for their father, and that's why they are here, and if Emma doesn't find the father they are going to be sent away and... I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'd say that keeping an eye on them is good enough for now," David replies. "I actually was here to ask you something else. Has Regina tried to speak with you this morning?"

"No. Why?" she asks, worried.

"Thank god," he whispers. "She might try it soon, you know? Kathryn told me a couple of hours ago that Regina had been to her workplace to speak with her. Tried to convince her to stop the divorce process and try to give our marriage another chance."

"That's nice of Kathryn," she says softly. She is glad Kathryn is taking things so well. She would hate to know what might have happened if Kathryn had chosen the other way, or if David had decided to stay with Kathryn.

"Yeah. I'm glad that she's taking this so well."

She looks up into his eyes, and sees the same fear in them, which, in some way, does help her a bit. Because if he does not want to know what might happen in that case, it is because he truly wants to be with her.

"So... how did your day go?" she asks.

He laughs softly, and tells her about his day.

-OUAT-

Getting out of the car, she takes Graham's hand into hers.

"Do you think he'll accept?" she asks him.

"He will," he answers. "If he is anything like the man I knew in the Queen's castle, I'm sure he'll come for them."

"Tonight, we are sitting down, and you are telling me everything about your life. Well, skipping the ugly parts, as in, the parts where you are... you know... sleeping with the witch queen?"

"Of course."

He pulls her hand towards him, and she gets caught into his embrace as he kisses her. Thoroughly.

"Honestly, why shouldn't I be surprised? You two fooling around instead of working."

If it were not for the fact that Graham was distracting her quite well, she might have flipped Regina off for being there. Instead, she just intensifies the kiss she is sharing with Graham. And she does not even show signs of breaking it off until a minute later. When Graham looks at her, she winks at him, and then they turn towards the mayor.

"Hey, Regina, nice to see you again. How's the nose?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

"Quite well, no thanks to you, Miss Swan," Regina replies, glaring at her.

"Is there a reason why you are here, Madame Mayor?" Graham asks in a complete indifferent tone.

"Yes, there is. I had been hoping we could speak alone for a moment," Regina says.

She rolls her eyes. Regina thinks she is being smart, but she is actually quite transparent.

"Anything you want to tell me, you can tell in front of Emma. Unless, of course, it's an attempt to get me back into your bed, in which case you can save yourself and us the time."

She is going to kiss the daylights out of him when they are alone. Seriously. She might also pin him against his chair in the process. However, first they need to get rid of Regina. And, for that, they have to listen to her.

"So, the actual reason of your visit? As you have pointed out, we should be working, and if you interrupt us..." she points out, holding her laugh.

"Yes, there is another reason. When were you going to tell me about the two children without parents?"

"We were supposed to tell you about that?" she says, looking at Graham.

"As far as I know, we don't have to report every thing we investigate to you."

"You did in the past," Regina replies.

"As a courtesy towards you," Graham says. "And given what happened yesterday, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come around here until we can put the past behind."

Regina glares at Graham. She guesses that the mayor-slash-queen did not expect him to behave like this.

"So, your interest in the two children is?"

"They should have been put into the foster system as soon as you discovered they have no father."

"Actually, they do have a father. We are still looking for him, but we think he is still living here in Storybrooke, so, if you don't mind, we would like to work without your input."

"I have already called Social Services in Maine, Sheriff. Their group homes are filled, but they have put me in touch with two group homes in Boston. A boy's home and a girl's."

"Fairly fast of you to cast them away," she says, "not to mention that you are so willing to separate them."

"I don't like it either, Miss Swan, but someone has to think about the well-being of those two children, and if it won't be you, I'll have to do it."

_Yeah, and I am the Queen of Sheba_, she thinks instead of saying. She knows there is something fishy going on here. Regina must know that there is no way the children are going to leave the town, and not only because of the curse. Is she wishing to see whether that part of the curse is still active?

"They are expecting the two children before tomorrow night, so either of you better be on the road with them towards Boston tomorrow morning with the children."

"Whatever," she says. She is not going to let her get away with this.

"Good afternoon, then, Sheriff," Regina replies, and she leaves, looking at Graham as if he is a piece of meat at the butchery.

She wants to wipe out that look from her face. But she does not. Mostly, because wiping it would probably include her eyes, and she doubts that a "she's-the-Evil-Queen" clause would cover her actions.

"Afternoon," Graham says, rolling his eyes. Both of them move into the office, Graham sits on his chair and she sits on the table, next to him.

"So, any plans in case Michael Tillman doesn't come for them?" she asks.

"Well, if Henry's right about the curse preventing people from coming out, I'm sure that something will happen to keep the kids here. And my money is on Michael."

"So, how did you meet him?" she asks him.

"Long story short? The Queen had his men take him while he was in the forest for some reason. I think it was because she wanted his kids to do something for her, something about an apple. She offered them to take them into her house, but they told her they wanted to be with their father, so she sent them to the forest, and then she did the same to the father."

"I really need that book," she says. She cannot imagine how many people have been separated from their families. Herself, her parents, Ava, Nicholas, their father, Marco... who knows how many have lost those they loved, just because a crazy bitch disliked Snow White – and why does Regina hate Snow White, by the way? - and decided to ruin her life.

"We can ask Henry tomorrow," Graham replies.

"He'll love to know for sure that we believe in the curse," she whispers, slowly moving to straddle him.

"Emma," he whispers as well, as his hands snake around her slender figure.. "How do you think he'll take our being together?"

"He'll love it, of course. He likes you, and he knows I love you," she says. He smiles up at her, and she kisses him. Softly. With all her heart.

-OUAT-

He is afraid.

The day before yesterday had been going as normal. They had been doing their homework, cleaning the house, they had some dinner, and then they went to sleep.

Then, yesterday, they were found out. Ava had said that, if they ever got caught, they would be sent to an orphanage and then separated. And, even if they argued, she is still her sister, and she has taken care of him. He does not want to be separated from Ava.

The Sheriff and the Deputy have been really nice, so far. They did not send them straight for an orphanage. Instead, they brought them to Miss Blanchard's house, helped to take care of them, and then said they would try to find their father. But when they came in the night, they had not brought their father with them. And then they had told Ava and him that they would do their best to avoid it, but they might be forced to bring them to Boston. Where they would be separated.

They slept badly that night, knowing that today could be the last day they would spend together.

They do have a nice breakfast, but neither of them is too hungry. Miss Blanchard tries to convince them to eat more, but they cannot, so they get their things and leave the house with the Deputy, who takes them to the Sheriff's office in her yellow car.

"I'm really sorry, kids," she says as they arrive to the office.

"Not your fault," Ava replies, holding his hand.

They get out of the car, and they see that the Sheriff is also there, as is the Mayor and Henry. The deputy walks into the office, saying that she needs to pick some files, and Henry approaches them

"Don't worry, you are not going to leave Storybrooke."

"Why do you think that?" Ava asks.

"I just do, you know? Emma and Graham are going to save you, you'll see it."

Meanwhile, the Sheriff and the Mayor are talking to each other. He can see that the Sheriff is angry with the Mayor, and the Mayor is looking at the Sheriff really weird. He cannot hear what they are saying, but he thinks they are talking about them, because the Sheriff is pointing towards them. The Mayor raises a hand, as if she were to caress his cheek, but the Sheriff steps back, still angry.

Just then, the Deputy comes out of the office.

"OK, I have everything with me," she tells them, softly. "Please, get into the car." She is apologetic about it, but they know they have to do it.

"Please, don't take us away," he says.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Deputy mumbles. He looks at Ava, who seems to be about to cry – much like he is – but she nods, and they both get into the car. The door closes behind him, and they look outside.

They see the Deputy kissing the Sheriff, as if they are together. The Mayor is looking at them angrily or disgusted, he is not sure. Henry is happy, although then the Mayor calls him, telling him they have to leave. Henry waves at them, and they wave back, knowing that they might not see him again, and then Henry and the Mayor leave. Henry says something to the Deputy before leaving, and the Deputy nods at him.

The Deputy then comes towards the car again, and they look at her, hoping that she will let them out.

She does not do that. She moves to open the driver's door.

But all of a sudden she moves away, just as another car arrives to the place. He does not know who it is, but he is glad, because, the more time they are here, the more time before they are separated.

"Look, Nick, the compass... it's moving," Ava says, surprised. He looks at it, and it is pointing towards the car that has just arrived.

Out of the car comes a man, someone he has never seen but that reminds him of someone. He is dressed in a blue overall and brown shoes, but for a second he sees him wearing leather and a shirt. The Deputy approaches him, and they both speak. He cannot see the Deputy's face, but the man is looking towards the car – towards them – and the Deputy is nodding. The man says something – is he thanking her? – and moves for the car.

When he stops besides their door, and he motions for him to lower the window. He does, and the man smiles at them.

"You are Ava and Nicholas, right?" he asks.

He nods, unsure of where this is heading.

"I'm Michael."

"Hi, Michael," Ava says.

"Are you... are you our dad?" he asks.

Michael breathes in, and nods. "Yes, I am. I never knew about you two. If I had, I would have taken care of you when... when your mother died. I know nothing about being a dad, so I was not sure about this. But... we are family..."

"... and family always finds each other," Ava and him say at the same time. Almost automatically. It was something Mum liked to say.

Michael is surprised, but his smile becomes bigger. He opens the door. "Well, we are on the same wavelength, at least," Michael says. "Come out and grab your things. You are going to be living with me."

"Really?" he asks.

"Of course. You are my kids, aren't you?"

He jumps out of the car, and he hugs Michael, happy that Ava and him will not be alone. Two seconds later, Ava rushes and hugs Michael, who returns the hug and kisses them both on the top of the head.

"Can... can we call you 'dad', then?" Ava asks.

"Yes, you can," Michael replies.

They have a dad.

And they will not be separated.

Never again.

-OUAT-

As she watches Michael Tillman carrying Ava and Nicholas away, happy to have reunited a family that was separated before the curse and prevented the two kids from being taken by the system (which would have probably not worked, if the curse is still actually working), when she feels someone is standing next to her.

"Emma?" It is Henry. One day, she is going to have to ask him how he manages to sneak from his adoptive mother so easily. But, for the moment, she is going to enjoy being with him.

"What's up, kid?" Even if, when she met him, using 'kid' to talk to him was a way to attempt to remain unconnected to him, now it has acquired a meaning of affection towards the young boy that has changed her life so much.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Ask away," she replies.

"Could you... tell me about my dad?"

Her heart skips a beat. _Why do kids always ask the hard questions?_ she wonders. Just the question she does not want to answer, he asks. Just the idea of having to remember all the bad things that happened to her after being found at the side of the road makes her close her eyes. She does not want Henry to know how unfair life was to her, and the things she had to do to survive, and the real reasons why she had to give him up.

But, well, she does not know the truth. She can make up a story. A fairy tale. Maybe she can tell him his dad was a cop, or a fireman. A man that was with her for some time and then died saving a lot of people in a fire...

She realizes she cannot lie. Not to Henry. Regina has been lying at Henry for his entire life. Regina has tried to make him think he was mad, setting him up with Archie to make him forget about the idea of the curse. In this, Henry deserves to know the truth. She knows it will probably knock her off the pedestal Henry has placed her on, but better if he knows the truth. Even if she is sure it is something that will never come out, because, who knows where Neal is now?

"Emma, are you OK?" he asks. She give a sad smile. Here she is, wondering what to tell him, and he is worried about her. It makes her love him a lot more.

"I'm OK, Henry. It's just... that I didn't expect you to ask me that."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry, kid. You... deserve to know about him. Just, let's get into the office. I'd rather tell you this somewhere where we can be comfortable, and in private."

"Yeah, we don't want the queen to hear this," Henry says. She is glad he is thinking about it in those terms, instead of those terms she is thinking about. She knows this is something that is going to hurt them both, and she would rather have no witnesses to what she is going to do. Except, maybe, Graham. But he is gone on patrol, and it will take him some time until he finishes. She did tell him that Ava and Nicholas were staying, at least.

Henry grabs her hand. The feeling of his small hand in hers makes her remember how she did the same so much time ago, when he had just been born. She also compares it with Graham's. Graham's are the hands of a hunter and a sheriff. They are a bit rough due to their use in many things, yet soft enough to make goosebumps when they touch her skin, and big enough to cover her entire hand with his. Henry's are the hands of an innocent boy that has known no hardships, hands small enough to be held in hers.

She looks up to the sky – thankfully cloudless today, as it looks like it will be one of the last autumn sunny days – and wonders what might have happened if she had managed to find a way to take care of him, if their life together would have brought them here to Storybrooke in spite of it all.

When they enter the now empty office, Emma brings Graham's chair from behind his desk and puts it in front of hers, wishing that it was actually Graham on it, if only so that she could use him as a rock while she tells Henry the story of her life. But it is Henry that sits on it, and she sits on her own chair, facing her son.

"When I was a kid, I lived most of my life in an orphanage," she begins her story. "Several children get adopted when they are young, but most of them don't have that luck, because there are not enough people that are both interested in adopting and that are 'acceptable' to the adoption agencies. When I was three, a couple adopted me. They had no kids of their own, so I thought that maybe they could become my parents, but several months later they returned me to the orphanage. I wouldn't learn until a lot of time later that the wife was pregnant, and they decided that they couldn't take care of two kids at the same time. After that, no one adopted me. I got sent sometimes to foster houses, but most of the time, I was at the orphanage. Sometimes, one of the fosters was nice, and I would have liked to live with them, but most fosters were really bad, so I'm not going to tell you anything about them.

"When I was sixteen, I became too old for the orphanage, so I had to leave it and start to live on my own. They gave me some money, enough to live on for a couple of weeks until I found a job and an apartment. But since I had not finished my studies yet, and I had no references at all, I had no chance to find a job with a good wage. I tried, but the best I could find was waitressing. Wage was really low, and was not enough to live with. So..." It is really hard to confess the truth to your child, especially when it is as huge as this. "...I started to steal things."

"Like Snow White?" Henry whispers. She looks at him, and sees in his eyes that there is something breaking. Just a little bit. He knows she is not perfect, and he is trying to find some way to rationalize her actions, the reasons why she did that.

"Maybe," she replies. "Either way, I had no other choice, because it was that or worse. At the beginning, I stole just what I needed to survive, but as I became better on that I started to steal even more. So much that I could leave my waitress job, and live just on what I took. I also began to travel around so that no one would catch up to what I did. And, when I was seventeen, I reached Portland. I found a car with the keys on, and I needed one to be able to travel without depending on buses, so I got in and started the car. It turned out there was someone sleeping in the backseat, and when I started to drive away he jumped out of it. Much like you did when we went to look for Ashley," she tells Henry, mussing his hair. "Then, a cop stopped me. I thought that I would get busted, but the man covered for me, saying he was teaching me to drive with his car. As soon as the cop left, he told me later that he had stolen the car before."

Henry laughs a bit at that. "That was my dad?"

"Yeah. His name was Neal. He was a good and nice guy, so we started to go around together, and... well, I fell in love with him. And we kept stealing. None of us were proud of the fact that we had to do that, but we still continued. It was some time later that he suggested settling down. I was nearly eighteen, and he said that he wanted to stop stealing, to get legitimate jobs and live together. I really wanted to be with him, so I said yes. We were planning to go to Tallahassee, but then Neal discovered he was wanted for the robberies, so he suggested that we should try to leave for Canada, where we could live without much problem. At the time, we were in Arizona, and we needed a lot of money to be able to reach Canada, so we made a last catch. It was a bag full of watches, and he left to find someone to sell the watches to. Only, the next thing I knew was that Neal had told the police on me, so I got arrested."

She closes her eyes, and fights to keep the tears inside. The pain of knowing Neal had sold her out had been the thing that prompted her to begin building the walls around her heart, to avoid being hurt so much again. She then feels something around her neck, and she opens her eyes to see Henry is hugging her. She returns the hug, trying to control her feelings, but it is difficult, because Henry is the one that started to bring down the walls.

"I know it's not pretty, but I thought you deserved to know," she whispers.

"Thank you," he replies. They stop the hug, but Henry decides to remain on her lap instead of sitting back on his chair. And she does not want to let go, either. "What happened after that? When you had me?"

She sighs. "I was judged. I pleaded guilty to the charges, and the judge condemned me to eleven months. I guess he felt I had been punished enough already, or perhaps he felt a bit of pity for me. I don't know. It wasn't until after the trial that I learned I was pregnant with you, and I knew that I would be giving birth while still in prison. You would have been lost in the system if I tried to keep you, and I didn't want you to suffer the same thing I had to go through, because it would have taken me too long to find you again. That was why I gave you for adoption, because I wanted to give you..."

"... my best chance," Henry interrupts in a low voice.

"Yes," she says. This time, she cannot stop a couple of tears from dropping from her eyes. It is hard enough to stop the rest from following. "I... I spent most of the time studying. I wanted to finish my studies, and graduate, because I wanted to get a better job when I finally got out of prison. It was difficult, but I managed. The other women there helped a lot, because some of them had been in similar situations, and I finished my last exams in six months. And a month later you were born. I think that you really, really wanted to come out and see everything, because I started having contractions in the middle of the night, and the nurses brought me to the hospital wing just in time. Then, I gave birth to you, and the nurses allowed me to hold you. You were so tiny, and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I knew..." She needs to stop. Even if it is for a second. Telling the story is even harder than what she thought it might be, even as she is starting to reach the end. She kisses the top of Henry's head a couple of times, and also takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I knew I'd never see you again, and the nurses did, too, so they let me hold you just for fifteen minutes. They were the happiest fifteen minutes of my life. I had never been so happy before and I never thought I could feel happier. Then, they took you away, and the only thing I was left with was that memory... and this photograph." She grabs her wallet from her pocket and opens it, grabbing the small photograph that has been with her since that fateful night, more than nine years ago. It shows her eighteen year old self, lying down in a bed with a tired face and a sad smile, looking down at the small shape in her arms, of which only a round, little face is seen. The time, the exposure to air and the many times she has folded and unfolded it mean that the photograph is a bit faded, but she does not care, because it is of one of the few good memories she has of that time.

"This is me?" Henry asks, a bit amazed.

"Yes," she nods, now unable to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as she remembers the moment the photograph was taken. "I never thought I'd ever see you again, so I kept it with me, to remember you, and to remember myself that I had to do my best with my life. And now, you've found me, and it's the happiest I've ever been."

Henry hugs her again, tighter than before, and she rocks him with a smile on her face as she tries, unsuccessfully, to stem the tear flow. She wonders why it is that she has cried so much in the last week than in the previous ten years of her life. Coming here to Storybrooke has certainly screwed up her ability to control her emotions. But she finds that she does not care. _Doesn't this make up for that_? she tells herself. _I have a kid that loves me, I have a great job, I have friends, a place to live. I have a boyfriend I love and that really loves me. I have the life I had always wanted to have._

As if her thoughts have called him, she feels someone kissing her forehead, and she opens her eyes, seeing Graham there.

"Hey, Princess," Graham says, smiling at her as he tries to clear the tears away. "Hi, Henry."

"Hi," Henry says.

"Hey, Graham," she replies. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are still the magnificent woman I love."

"You are together?" Henry asks.

"Yes, Henry. Just a day so far, but I think this is forever," she says, and Henry smiles. But then he looks worried.

"So, that's what mom was angry about," he says.

"What?" Graham asks.

"Well, the day before yesterday she came really late. I was still awake, but she thought I was sleeping, so she doesn't know I heard her. She said something about you two, and about a heart going missing. What happened? Did you find your heart?"

She looks at Graham, who seems to be stunned.

"You are sure about what you heard, Henry?"

"Yeah, completely. What's the problem?"

"There's no problem. Only... that night, Emma and I managed to find the Queen's vault. The Queen arrived too soon, and we weren't able to find what we wanted. But... Emma managed to give me my memories back. I remember everything from the other land."

"You... you remember?" Henry asks.

"I do. You were right, Henry," Graham replies, smiling at him. Henry jumps on the sheriff, and Graham has to sit on the chair Henry had vacated a few moments before to avoid falling to the ground.

"I knew it! I knew it was all true!" Henry exclaims. She smiles, knowing now how hard it has been for Henry. Even as convinced as he is of the idea of the curse being real, he still needed confirmation that it was right.

"Yes, it is true," she says, and Henry looks at her as she stands next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't really believe in you before, Henry, but, well, I had no true proof in favor of it. But I believe now. You do understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. The hero doesn't believe the truth at the beginning of the stories, either," Henry replies, a wide smile in his face. "How did you manage to help Graham remember?"

"We kissed," she says, rapidly. She certainly does not want her son to know what exactly transpired two nights ago. It is something she really wants to repeat, but certainly not something she plans to tell Henry about. Ever.

"True love's kiss," Henry said, smiling. "Can break any curse."

"If that's true, why didn't the curse over the town break?" she asks. Henry's expression falls.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't enough?" he says, shrugging.

"Wait a moment," Graham says all of a sudden. "I think... I think Gold knows something. He mentioned that I looked... _healthier_ than before."

"You think... he remembers?" she asks.

"Would make sense. Wish I knew who he is, though."

"I think I do," Henry says, as if remembering something. "I think he is Rumplestiltskin. He made the deal with Cinderella in the fairy tale world, and Gold made the deal with Ashley. He is also rich, like Rumplestiltskin. And he likes making deals."

"Oh, crud," she says, realizing something.

"What's the problem?" Graham asks her.

She made a deal with _Rumplestiltskin_. She conceded owing him a favor in exchange of Ashley's baby. She made a deal with someone that is pretty much the nearest thing to the devil in the fairy tale world.

_This is _not_ good_, she thinks.

-OUAT-

He rolls into the small town, driving his motorbike along the hardly used road, and hardly paying attention to the magnificent landscape at both sides, only concentrating on the task ahead.

He knows he should have come here sooner. And he was really fortunate that he had managed to arrive so fast. Just his luck that there was a ship that was coming to New York that was also willing to take him and his bike. After the Dragon told him that only he could heal himself, he knew that he had to reach Storybrooke as soon as possible. He knows that the only reason his leg would start to turn wooden would be because Emma had arrived to Storybrooke, starting to destroy the curse.

Because of his mistakes, because he was not selfless, brave and true, he could again become the puppet he was before the Blue Fairy gave life to him.

He hopes that Emma is already in the road towards believing, because it might be the difference between his death and his life.

And he also hopes Emma and his father will forgive him for breaking the promise he made.

And this was how August Booth, famous writer, and formerly known as Pinocchio, entered the town of Storybrooke, intent on helping the people within to recover their true identities, to find his father, and to stop the curse from turning him again into a puppet before it is too late.

**A/N: Here comes a new chapter! I really would have loved to publish it last Thursday, to commemorate the start of OUAT's Season Two in Spain, but I got caught up with the writing (added two more scenes in the last second) and I managed to finish it just a couple of minutes ago.  
**

**With the morning after of Emma's and Graham's mind-blowing night, I felt that there was a need of something interesting. Yes, I know that this chapter is pretty much "True North" taking place a lot earlier than in the series, but the two kids did need to appear, and what better way to present them than this being the first case Emma and Graham work in together after becoming an item. (And I just noticed that I inadvertently had Emma re-enact her spicy daydream that I mentioned in chapter 1! Seriously, I didn't remember writing that until I re-read that chapter).  
**

**You, sharp-eyed readers, will also notice that Graham has already smelled there's something weird about Gold, which becomes quite worse when taking into consideration his real identity. However, Graham does have an ace under his sleeve, which he can play quite easily (You may have also caught onto the identities of two other characters that appear in this chapter, one is Disney, but the other isn't).  
**

**And... well, the big moment in this chapter is the second-to-last scene. That one was the first scene I wrote for this chapter, but I had to change it a bit to fit with the rest of the chapter. I got really, really teary-eyed (I have no shame in admitting it) when I wrote Emma's story about how she had to go through life during her infancy and teenage years, as well as her encounter with Neal and (the most emotional part) how she gave birth to Henry only to give him up so that he could get "his best chance". Damn. It's making me teary-eyed again (and, if it makes any of you feel the same, I'm sorry)!**

**As for Regina, I have yet to plan what to do with her, because faking Kathryn's death would have no reason to happen, since David is divorcing her already, and she is still reeling from her loss of control over Graham. At least, I put her through the ringer that is trying to get Gold to speak. Hope you liked it :D.  
**

**This chapter's OUAT Fanfic recommendation is "Moats and Boats and Waterfalls" by blueink3 (Story ID: 9161518). Beginning when Emma is a cute five year old, and with David Nolan not in a coma, divorced and willing to be a foster dad for Emma, blueink3 spans a fantastic tale where there are lots of tiny, yet hilarious, references to both the series and to events that take place previously in the story. There is a LONG time skip between chapters 11 and 12, but I don't want to tell you why, because it's better if you read it. Though, one of the best moments takes place in chapter 25, the last on the list so far, which many of the people that are reading this will agree with me about. If you decide to go and read it, just tell the author to come here as well!  
**

**In regards to reviews... yes, we are talking now about something great: 13 in total! Continuing with last chapter, I'll now answer the questions in the reviews:**

** diddykongfan: yes, Graham lives. The greatest change to the story so far. But there are more to come! And both Henry's and Leroy's actions were thought quite a lot of time ago.  
**

**blurcita:** **thank you, thank you, you are too kind! I'm glad that I was able to portray the Gremma scene so similarly to your dream, and that you loved it. I also am glad that you are recommending me in your tumblr. And, yes, I am Spanish, and, yes, you are welcome to join me in the hunt for those two Graham-killers (though, I'd say it is "guionisticidio").**

**Carlet: well, I hope that you liked it. As I said, so far I don't know how Regina will try to get revenge, but I'm sure it will be a whole lot different from what happens in the series.**

**phnxgrl: the scene where Graham unadvertently recovers his heart was the one that sparked my interest in writing this story, so I'm glad you liked it. And I also had a good laugh at Emma beating the crap out of Regina.**

**IceTear1: they are going to need something a bit more powerful. True Love's Kiss broke the curse in Graham, but something else will be needed for further breaking.**

**Guest: I'm glad that I was able to write so well that you could figure the characters actually doing it in the series. And the fact that you are wishing that _this_ was the episode makes me even happier! :) And I have already read that story, and plan to recommend it, but I wanted to rec "Moats and Boats and Waterfalls" because I think it is a fantastic that deserves a lot of more love.  
**

**celestria06: thank you!**

**RleFay: that's the same question I make myself. And thanks for giving me such high marks! :)**

**helenluvsboo: well, changes are already apparent, and hopefully the muse will whisper to me how to make them bigger and yet true to the series.**

**ArianaKristine: glad to satisfy your Gremma kick, and hoping you liked this chapter as well.**

**AnimagiPotter: as you can see, Henry explodes in joy at learning Graham knows the truth, because he finally sees it as confirmation that his theory was true (and without having to deal with the spirit-crushing death of Graham seconds after he remembered). Snow and Charming are still a bit away from remembering, but there are several snippets that are getting through the blocks, and those will get bigger with time.**

**Princesakarlita411: hope you liked this!**

**Dreamingdreams: well, I certainly didn't expect someone to write a review for each chapter well after they were published, but I am glad and happy that you did so! A few points to talk about: yes, if they brought Philip back, they could bring Graham as well (Neal or Hook as Emma's True Love? Prrrt!). People's inner voices are the best way to place us in their places, which is why I write the scenes from each person's POV. Changing David's choice was just the result of a tiny change in the way Gold behaves, because the good pawnbroker should have remembered that Happy Charmings = Angry Evil Queen = Greater Win for Rumplestiltskin. Yes, Emma and Graham tripped on a huge rock, but it did allow them to face the truth of their feelings, and I loved writing that letter. And the changes brought in chapter 5 have been quite great (but don't expect Regina to change for the moment, not until she gets a huge shock!)**

**Once more, I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	8. 7 - Revelations

**The Disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't own ****_Once Upon A Time_****, nor any of its characters: I just play with them. Which is a pity, because I would have tried to direct the series in other direction. The idea on itself is quite great, though, and I wish I had developed it before. If any characters in this story do not appear in the series, it's because they are mine.**

**Chapter 7**

**Revelations**

Yesterday, they managed to reunite Ava and Nicholas with their father. Or, rather, Gretel and Hansel. He is glad that they managed to do it. He would have hated to do something bad. And it also reverted one of the Queen's injustices from before the curse took a hold of the people.

Last night, they spent it in his apartment. They kissed, they snuggled, but they did not go further than that. He was glad, both because he was not sure of whether he would be able to resist doing the same thing as two nights ago and because it gave them a chance to speak without interruptions.

He spoke to her. He told her about his past. She already knew a bit about it thanks to Henry's book, learning that he had saved her mother and paid the price for it, losing his heart. That he had been pretty much the Queen's slave for years (and she was thankful that the actual meaning of what he was forced to do by the Queen went over Henry's head, because she did not fancy explaining that to him). That he had let her father escape, giving him his weapons and supplies to be able to rush beside Snow White.

Instead, he told her about his family of wolves. About the kind couple that taught him to speak, that gave him his first clothes and taught him how to use a bow. About how he would help them hunt, using the skin and everything the wolves or himself did not eat to buy or make things he needed. About how he lost most of his family to poachers or age, with only his brother, the one they had met two days before, surviving. About how he managed to subvert some of the Queen's orders despite the control she exerted over him.

Yesterday, he also told Emma about the few things that happened while he was under the curse. At least, those not related to the control exerted by Regina. He told her about Kurt Flynn, the man that Regina forced him to arrest and imprison, and Owen, the child that ran away. He does not know what happened to the man, but he suspects Regina had him imprisoned somewhere, or killed him. As for the child, he never saw him again.

Emma replied then that he was not at fault, that it was Regina forcing him to do that. And when he tried to protest, she had shut him off with a languid kiss that did not lead to more only because they did not let it go further. She would not let him drown in his own feelings of guilt. And, even if he was reluctant to let her go again, he did, because he knew he would see her soon again.

That morning, they had the little paperwork that had been left over from the previous night before 9 AM, and Emma had decided to drag him to his office and close the blinds before straddling him and kissing the daylights out of him, which he had returned with gusto, tasting the chocolate with cinnamon in her tongue and holding her as tight as possible. Certainly, it was one of the best ways to begin the day.

And now, they are meeting with Gold – or, rather, Rumplestiltskin – in payment for the information about Michael Tillman. He can imagine what this conversation is going to be about, and he knows that the imp is going to be quite knowledgeable about most matters that will be in the conversation – particularly the possibility of getting him to drop the favor Emma owes him – but he does have an ace in the sleeve that he is quite sure Rumplestiltskin will never see.

The clock in the tower marks 9:40 AM when Emma opens the door to Gold's shop and he follows. Once they are inside, Emma grabs his hand, and he runs his thumb over her healing knuckles before looking down at her.

"Good morning, Deputy Swan, Sheriff Humbert," the voice of Rumplestiltskin says, interrupting his musings about Emma.

"Morning, Gold," Emma says.

"Good morning, Mr Gold," he says.

"In the first place, my congratulations on your relationship. You are doing quite a lot of good for him, Deputy. He certainly looks a lot better when compared to how he was before you arrived."

"Cut it out, Gold," Emma replies. "We know the truth."

"Oh, such a vague statement. May I inquire about the nature of this 'truth' you are speaking about?"

"Rumplestiltskin..."

Gold does not seem angry. If anything, his smile has become wider.

"In the flesh," Gold says with a small bow. "I must say, you discovered the truth earlier than I believed it would happen, Your Highness. Either your son has been quite good at convincing you, or... should I call you Huntsman or Sheriff?"

"Sheriff. You never know when the Queen might be listening in."

"Hmm. You are right. Always pays to be careful." He then turned to Emma. "Was it your son or the Sheriff that convinced you?"

"Half and half. Though, it was the Queen's vault that did it for me."

"You found the Queen's vault? My, you are quite good, Your Highness. Living up to your reputation."

"Would you mind not calling me Your Highness? It feels awkward, you know."

"As you wish, Deputy Swan."

A short silent moment settles in the shop as Gold moves from behind the counter so that they may speak from nearer.

"Well, Gold, you asked us to be here. What was it that you wished to speak about with us."

"Yes. I did have a question for you, for starters. How did you, Deputy, manage to replace the Sheriff's heart back into its place? Because I'm quite sure you know nothing about the magic required to achieve such a... powerful enchantment."

He turns his head towards Emma, and she turns hers towards him. She is now showing what he has learned to identify as her 'WTF' face. So, she is clearly feeling as confused as he is. Good. And maybe Gold can explain what he means.

"We didn't manage to find Graham's heart," Emma says, squeezing his hand.

"I thought you had found the Queen's vault. That's where the Queen keeps the hearts, isn't it?" Gold asks.

"Yes," he replies, "but we didn't have time to actually find it. Regina appeared before we could even try to find it."

"Hmm. Interesting. You never found his heart, yet I can actually feel that he has it back. Yes, yes, interesting enigma here. I must say, Deputy, your arrival here has certainly spiced up life. It's been quite a lot of time since I was last surprised in this way."

"Sorry?" Emma offers as an apology, but it sounds confused.

"No, no, no, Deputy Swan, no need for you to apologize. See, the problem with being able to know what's happening is that you never get surprised, and it becomes quite dull with time. You have given me new things to be interested in, new enigmas to solve." Gold giggles. He feels quite uncomfortable with that sound. "So, you didn't find his heart, but he has it, and it is quite clear that you must have used magic to do it but you don't know that you have used magic, because you've had no training in the use of magic and putting hearts back into their place is something that requires knowledge to do..."

Gold rambles on for a few more seconds, before he starts to mumble in a lower voice, probably trying to ascertain what has happened, before he stops and looks at the two of them, a grin on his face.

"If I may ask you something. I know it is a question of a very personal matter, but, did you do anything of an... amorous nature three nights ago?"

The effect in Emma is instantaneous. This is the first time he sees her blush. Her cheeks redden a lot. And it spreads. Same as Mary Margaret. Huh. Another thing mother and daughter are alike. Though, he cannot laugh at Emma, because he feels his cheeks are burning as well.

"I guessed so," Gold replies, clearly amused. "Do not worry, I care little for what you do in your free time. Not on a personal level, at least. And you can trust me to keep the secret."

"Then, why do you make that question?" Emma asks, still blushing.

"You have read your son's book, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"Then you must know that True Love is the most powerful magic of all. Your parents are the greatest demonstration of what such power can do._ You_ yourself are the product of that True Love. If you were living in the Enchanted Forest, you could easily become one of the most powerful sorceresses in history."

"You mean... she managed to return my heart because she has magic?" he asks, feeling a bit insecure.

"Not exactly. You see, magic is a fickle thing that requires the right feelings in order to work the right way. See Regina, for example. She is angry at the rest of the world, hates most everyone, so she had no problem on using the Dark Curse to bring everyone to this world. But, let's review your case.

"There's an enchantment that has its base on the sexual act and that can be done by anyone that has just a bit of magical potential, which consists of trying to give your... partner in the act... protection against anything that may harm him or her. Correct me if I am mistaken, Deputy, but after your encounter with Regina, you may have wished, on a subconscious level, to protect the Sheriff from her. I guess that, while you were 'engaged', your magic picked up on that desire, and, well, you know the results." Gold then turns towards him. "But you need not worry, Sheriff. Even as powerful as Deputy Swan may be, she would have been unable to trump Regina's magic if what she felt towards you wasn't true." Gold then slightly bows at them, which surprises him a bit.

"Thanks. I think," Emma says while she squeezes his hand.

"Oh, it was a compliment, Deputy, believe me."

"I have a question of my own, Gold. Do you know why the curse didn't break with True Love's Kiss?"

"That is a good question, and one I'm afraid I can't supply a complete answer for. However, it is possible that it didn't break simply because the curse is too big to break it with only one True Love's Kiss. I believe that, to break it, the best way is to reduce Regina's hold over this town. As the curse Regina used was intended to make sure that no one but her would have a happy ending, I'd say that, to achieve your objective, you should aid others in gaining their happy ending."

"Such as you?" he asks, at least in part aware of what _might_ be Gold's happy ending. He notices that Gold's grin has become rather strained.

"You need not care about me, Sheriff. I can find my own happy ending, thank you."

"Belle is alive."

-OUAT-

At hearing those three words, he drops his cane to the floor and has to put his hand over the counter to avoid falling to the floor in shock.

"What?" It is the only thing he can ask. He must have heard wrong. What he has heard cannot be true. Not after so much time thinking she died because of him.

"Gold, Belle is alive."

"Belle is dead!" he shouts, unable to rein onto his feelings.

"And who told you that? Regina, right?" the Sheriff asks.

The question stops him into his tracks. His mind suddenly catches up onto what he has heard. And he now feels stupid.

Why did he believe her? Why did he believe his enemy when she said that the woman he loved – he loves – was dead? He should have known about it. But he had been distraught. After he stupidly thought that she had been working for the Queen. He should have known otherwise. He had felt how her kiss had started to erase the effects of the Dark One's curse, and he had chosen to expel her from his house.

He feels stupid. And angry with himself.

Because he should have known better than to believe something just on Regina's word. He should have tried to use his clairvoyance abilities to find her. But he suspects that Regina would have blocked her presence with some enchantment.

"How do you... know of this?" he asks in clipped tones, not trusting his voice to not crack.

"I was there, remember? I was there when I saw the Queen's guards put Belle in a jail. She asked me to free her, and I would have, but the Queen had her hold on me, and anyway her jail was charmed so that it only opened for the Queen. And, you know something, Gold? The Queen visited her nearly every day, and asked her every time about your weaknesses, about how to defeat you, how to force you to do her bidding. And Belle never said a thing. Said she still loved you, even after you kicked her out of your palace, and that she would never betray your confidence, not even if threatened with death. That is how much she loves you."

He closes his eyes, and turns around so that neither the Sheriff nor the Deputy see him almost crashing down. Belle is alive. She was taken by the Queen. She was put into a jail. Who knows what else she might have done to Belle. And, in spite of everything, she was still faithful to him.

_Should I string Regina by her thumbs from the clock tower? Flay her alive? Wring her neck and drop her in the ocean?_

Curiously, thinking about the hundred possible deaths he can bring to the mayor-slash-queen helps calm him down. He really needs to calm down. He does not want to blow up his cover.

"Sorry for making this question, but who's Belle?" Deputy Swan asks.

"She... she was a lady I made a deal with. In exchange of her working for me at my castle, I would stop the Ogre Wars," he replies. "And I did. I went into the battlefield, I stopped the war, and she came with me."

"Oh, wait, I know where I heard that name. You are the Beast," the Deputy says. He turns around and glares at her.

"Pardon?" he asks, angry. Being called that reminds him of the worst moments of his past, right after becoming the Dark One. And the man that had been engaged to marry Belle before making the deal had also called him like that right before turning him into a rose.

"Oh, come on. You haven't seen _The Beauty and the Beast_? It's a film. You should check it, it's quite good. Though, sorry if I implied something bad."

He knows that the Storybrooke Theater shows films every week, but he also knows he has not put a foot in there ever – mostly because he has never been one to watch films on the cinema. His false memories as Mr Gold show him that a film called that way appeared many years ago, but he never paid attention to it.

"Apology accepted, Deputy," he replies. "Now, Sheriff, I wonder, do you know where Belle is here, then?"

"I'm afraid not," the Sheriff says, "but the list of places where she might be held is small. It has to be a place where Regina can go without calling attention, which Belle can't escape easily, but where she can be easily kept alive."

"Yes, it makes sense," he says. Regina would love to use her against him, to force him to do her bidding, just like she had tried the other day.

"Look, Gold, I wanted to ask something. I know Emma owes you a favor. If we find Belle, will you consider that as payment for the favor?"

"No," he replies. He sees the shock in the two of them. "I intend to use that favor for something far more useful. But I have a better offer. Should you find Belle and bring her here, I'll owe you a favor, which is, as you can imagine, much better than just canceling the favor you owe me. Don't you think so?"

He knows it might sound a bit desperate, because, in normal circumstances, he would never even consider the idea of owing someone a favor. But, as strange as it sounds, he trusts the Huntsman and the Savior, enough to know how they might use that favor. And, well, the offer only gives them a favor if they are the ones that find Belle.

"That's OK for me," Deputy Swan says. "Though, I wonder what must be so important that you are willing to keep that favor and offer us one."

"It is not of your concern, Deputy. At least, not until the time comes."

"Fine. So, anything else you wish to tell me? Because, you know, we do have work to do."

"Oh, yes, I almost forget!" He hobbles to behind the counter and picks up the package he had reserved for the Savior. "This is for you and your son."

"How much for this?" the Savior wonders.

"Nothing. Just a small present. You can say it's to make up for everything. I am sure you will enjoy using it."

"Huh. Well, thank you, then."

The Sheriff kneels down and picks up his cane, hooking it on the counter. A nice way for him to help without being too humiliating. He nods, only the barest of smiles in his face, in gratefulness for his aid.

"Good day, then, Mr Gold," the Sheriff says, and he looks as the couple leaves the store, hand in hand, the Savior carrying the package with the walkie-talkies she can use to speak with young Henry.

Not a bad beginning for a day. And, he also likes to think, it is also a good beginning of the end of the curse.

-OUAT-

He is enjoying the plate of eggs and bacon, and he is also enjoying the views from his seat, particularly that of the waitress, who is wearing this delectable top and shorts that reveal a lot and cover enough to make her even more sensual.

"Can I have some more of that coffee?" he asks her.

"Sure thing, hot stuff," the waitress says with a smile while leaning forward.

_Holy shit, she is good_, he thinks, trying not to look too much down her cleavage.

"You can call me August," he replies, drinking a sip of coffee.

"So, that's your name?" another woman says, and he turns around, ready to flash her with one of his smiles. But when he has a look at her, he freezes.

There is no doubt about who the woman that has just sat down next to him. The face of this woman's mother is still something that is engraved in his mind, with her gentle smile, her long black and her shining hazel eyes. This woman has blue-green eyes and blond hair, but it is still unmistakeable who she is.

"You know, you are the first stranger that comes to this town in quite a lot of time."

"That's a good thing, right?" he asks.

"It's not a bad thing, if that's what you want to know."

"Good. For a moment, I thought I might have stumbled into Castle Rock or 'Salem's Lot instead of Storybrooke." He chuckles at his own joke, but it is obvious that she either does not understand it, or she just does not find it funny. "Sorry, professional joke. My name's August, as you have heard," he says, offering his hand.

"Emma," she replies, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Emma."

"So, what brings you here? To Storybrooke, I mean? Far as I can tell, this town isn't exactly on every tourist's guide."

"Well, I rather like picturesque towns, and Storybrooke does look quite good. Inspiring, you know what I mean?"

Emma looks at him in a way that pretty much says that she does not believe him. _Smart girl._

"Ruby, can you bring me..."

"Two hot chocolates with cinnamon? Already on the making."

_Just like Snow White_, he thinks, smiling.

"You find my choice of drinks funny?"

"Oh, no, it's just that it reminds me of someone."

"I'm glad, but you have yet to answer my question. And no, what you said before is a piss poor excuse. Seriously, why are you here? And what's with the box you are carrying there?"

He looks aside, at his trusty typewriter within the wooden box, and looks back at Emma with a grin. Maybe he can spin this into a way to make her believe in magic, if she does not believe yet.

"I told you, inspiration. And I'm sure curiosity must be gnawing at you."

"Maybe. You could just tell me, which I guess would be faster."

"Why do you want to know?"

Emma opens her jacket and shows him a badge.

"You can call it official business, if you'd like to."

"So, you are the Sheriff?"

"Deputy."

"Good for you." _She arrived here just a couple of months ago and she's already the Deputy? Fun._ "Well, I do hope that carrying closed boxes around isn't illegal."

"Of course it's not," Emma concedes. "Still, I don't know what's in the box."

"Well, then you are going to have to wait for a looong time, watch me carry it around, and be always wondering what's in here, frustrated and annoyed because you don't know what's inside the box, your imagination conjuring all sorts of items and possibilities..." his grin becomes more pronounced, knowing how frustrated Emma is getting now, "or you could let me buy you a drink and I could show it to you."

"Not a bad offer. Though, there's a little drawback to your offer."

"Which is?"

"What's taking so long, Emma?" a man dressed in a leather jacket asks as he enters the diner.

"Graham, you know that two hot chocolates take a bit more to make than the minute and a half since I entered the place."

"You sure? Because I'd swear it's been longer than that."

"Maybe you should ask Marco to check that watch."

The man smiles, and kisses her.

He is stunned. Looks like Emma has a boyfriend. Serious one, in fact. Something he never expected to happen. Not after what he did. He knows that what he did was wrong. He knows that he probably crushed Emma's heart when he forced Baelfire to leave her, so that she could fulfill her destiny. He has not seen her since the day she was condemned. And he has always felt guilty because of the pain he has caused her since the day he left her behind at the orphanage. He also wonders who Emma's boyfriend actually is, because he is sure that no one within this town is from outside the Enchanted Forest.

"This is the drawback to your offer, August. I have a boyfriend. And he is the Sheriff," Emma says, grinning. "Graham, this is August, and he's been offering me to show me what he has in the box if I let him invite me to a drink.

"What offer is this I hear about? Someone trying to hook up with my girl?" the Sheriff says, grinning as well.

"Not exactly. I was offering to show her what I have within this box if she was willing to share a drink with me. No intentions of 'hooking up' with Emma," he explains, drawing the air quotes with his left hand. "You're not going to go all green-eyed monster on me, right Sheriff?"

"No. First, because I know Emma enough that I know she wouldn't answer positively to anything you tried. And second, because if you tried anyway, Emma is more than capable in the art of kicking your ass."

"Damn right," Emma says.

"Well, I know when I am defeated. Though, it was just a friendly offer with no connotations of romance, an offer that still stands."

"I'll think about it. Now, the box?"

"Sure." He opens the box and shows them his typewriter.

"Really? A typewriter?"

"I did tell you I was here for inspiration. I'm a writer. It is a pity that you haven't read my books."

"Hmm. Well, I'll think about it. Best if you try not to get into problems. Especially when the Mayor is around. She is a _major_ bitch," Emma says, and he believes her, because he knows who the Mayor is, and he can agree with that statement. He still chuckles at the joke she has made.

"Here, Emma," Ruby says, "two hot chocolates with cinnamon and cream."

"Thanks, Ruby, here you are," Emma replies, handing her some cash. "Oh, and be careful with this guy, he's been trying to hook up with me."

He glares at her, somewhat playfully, as she leaves with the Sheriff, and really, really hopes that, when he tells her the truth, she will not try to kill him.

He then turns to Ruby, who is raising an eyebrow in a mocking way, and he facepalms. He is going to have to explain a few things to the waitress.

-OUAT-

She feels apprehensive as she enters the school. It is quite uncomfortable, considering the photographs she is carrying and who she wants to speak with, but she wants to clear some points, and she wants to make sure that nothing untoward is happening or going to happen. At least, she knows she has chosen her timing well, because as she walks along the corridors, the bell sounds, and children start to come out of their classrooms.

She avoids everyone in her path, stepping to a side when a large group of children pass by, and once they do so she keeps moving for the classroom of the fourth grade children, where she hopes to be able to catch a certain someone.

She reaches the class, and knocks on the door.

"Mary Margaret?" she asks. The young teacher turns, and she sees that she is quite shocked at her presence.

"Kathryn? W-what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I wished to speak with you, Mary. It is important."

"Huh... OK."

She imagines what she is thinking. If she were in her circumstances, she would also be nervous.

"Look, Mary, I wanted to ask you something. Would you mind explaining me what you are doing in here?"

She brings out the photos Regina gave her yesterday. They show Mary Margaret and David hugging in front of her house. Regina never told her how she got them, and implied they had then done more. However, she has her doubts about this, which is why she is here now.

"Eh... this is not what it looks like."

"Mary, I'm not angry. I just want to know what you are doing with David. You have to admit that this could be suspicious."

"It's just a-a hug. We haven't done anything b-beyond that."

She knows Mary is being sincere. The way she holds herself, and her tone, tell her enough. And she can also tell that Mary feels something for her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"But you would like to have more?"

Mary blushes.

"Mary. I'm divorcing David. Sure, it hurts, I still love him, and I probably always will, but I know he changed a lot after the accident, and I have no actual claim to him. And... I can see how he holds you in these photos. I see there is something there."

"Kathryn... I'm really sorry. I don't know how it happened, but it just... did. I really lo-like him. I tried not to, because I didn't want to break your marriage, but... I couldn't stop liking him. And, well, he did say he liked me, too, and he also said that he didn't want to do anything before the divorce was through. We speak, but that's all."

"Thank you. I know this is awkward for you, but I needed to speak with you. I... I know you and David will end together. I'm not blind. I just want to ask you one thing. Take care of David for me, please."

Mary smiles, and she sees why David would love her.

"I see why David loved you, Kathryn," Mary says, unknowingly echoing her thoughts. "And I hope that you manage to find someone that can be everything for you."

"Mary?" someone says by the door.

"Oh, Jim, hi. What's the matter?" Mary asks.

She turns around and...

_… she sees a blond man carrying a sword, wearing armor and looking at her with a smile that makes her heart stutter and her breathing shallow, and she feels as if she is finally coming home after so much time in the shadow..._

She blinks, and the man before her is the same blond man, but he is wearing a tracksuit, there is no sword... but the smile is the same, heart-stuttering and breath-shallowing.

He is looking at her, rather strangely, a bit like David did when they were just married, but somehow more intense than that...

"Jim?" Mary Margaret asks, and she blinks again, confused on what has happened.

"Sorry, Mary. Brian was looking for you, he said that he wanted to talk with you."

Mary Margaret sighs, but she cannot think of looking at her. She keeps looking at the newcomer.

"Sorry, Kathryn, but I have to go. Jim, this is Kathryn Nolan. Kathryn, this is Jim Knight, our PE teacher."

"Nice to meet you," she says.

"I think... have we met each other before? Because I'd swear I have seen you before," Jim replies.

"No, I don't think so." She is sure that she has never seen him. But there is this nagging feeling that she has actually met him. And she knows not how, where or why.

"Jim, would you mind accompanying Kathryn? I'd do it myself, but, well..."

"Don't worry, Mary, I have no problem."

"Thank you! See you later, Kathryn," Mary Margaret replies, and rushes out of the room.

Now that they are alone, she does not know what to say.

"So... you are David Nolan's wife? The man that was in a coma?" Jim asks, awkwardly.

"Yeah," she says, "but we are about to divorce."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry for that."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She looks at her watch and is surprised. "I should go."

"Let me go with you to the exit. At least, I can help you avoid being run over by the kids," he says, chuckling.

She laughs, too. "Such a gentleman." It is the first time she has truly laughed since David asked her for divorce.

"I'd rather say I'm your knight in tracksuit armor."

"And with a good sense of humor, I might add," she replies with a smile.

He does not answer, but he makes a gesture, as if to allowing her to pass through the door, and she does so, smiling all the way.

But she still wonders why she saw him dressed on armor, even if it was just for a couple of seconds...

-OUAT-

He is walking real fast towards the Sheriff's office. School let them out just five minutes ago, and, knowing that the Queen is going to be busy, maybe he can spend some time with his mom. His real mom, that is.

However, when he sees a man he has never seen before kneeling next to a motorbike that looks incredibly awesome, thoughts of Emma fly from his mind as he approaches him.

"Hi," he says.

"Hello," the man replies, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, not even a 'My name is' before going for the hard questions?" The man chuckles. "It isn't exactly what I thought would happen when I arrived here. And to answer your question, I'm fixing my bike."

"No, I mean here, in Storybrooke."

"Oh. Well, I'm... visiting. And doing some things in the meantime."

"Something to do with that box?"

"Maybe."

A car stops behind the bike, and he sees Emma getting out of it. He smiles, happy.

"Hi, Emma!" he says, waving his hand.

"Hey, kid," Emma replies. Then, she looks at the stranger. "So, August, making friends?"

"He came to me. Apparently, he is as curious as you are. And I guess you know each other?"

"She's my mom. My biological mom."

"I can see the similarities," the stranger – August – replies with a chuckle. "Just as inquisitive as her. Well, looks like this lady is ready to rumble again, so I'm off."

"In search of inspiration, right?"

"More or less. Might visit the docks, I've heard it is quite magnificent."

"Have fun!" he says, and August starts his bike, riding it along Main Street.

"So, what were you doing here, Henry?"

"I was going to the office, to talk with you."

"Well, right now I'm supposed to be patrolling. But I don't think Graham will mind if I drop you at your house, taking the long way around. So, do you want to ride a police car?"

"Awesome!" he exclaims, and rushes to ride shotgun on the car, while Emma takes the driver's seat. Both of them buckle up, and she starts the car.

"So, kid," Emma says, "who do you think August is? Because he is from out of town, and you said no one from out of town can come here."

"He has to be from the fairytale world. It's the only way he could get here."

"Well, not that I'm arguing against that, but, how? I thought everyone got here with the curse."

"You didn't," he points out. "You came through the magical wardrobe. There are other ways to travel between worlds. There's the magical beans, or the Hatter's hat. He _has_ to be from the fairytale world."

"Doesn't he appear in the book?"

"Don't know. I'd have to check. Although I don't remember anyone actually traveling like that."

"Hm. Well, I guess that we can try to ask him."

"Might work."

"So, how's school going?" Emma asks, changing the subject.

They keep speaking for most of the patrol, enjoying the time they have together, but all too soon she is bringing him to his house, and he has to drop off before the Queen learns what he has been doing.

"Wait, Henry." She grabs a bag in the back of the car and opens it, then she hands him something.

"A walkie-talkie?" he asks.

She shows him another walkie-talkie. "I have the other half of the set. This way, if you need me, or you just want to talk with me, you can give me a call without your mother knowing about it, OK?"

He hugs her, happily, knowing that he can now speak with her at any time if he needs to.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, kid," she replies, kissing him in the top of the head. "Now, go, and be careful."

"I will. See you!" he says, and he opens the car's door, trying not to get caught by the Queen.

-OUAT-

He cannot help but be nervous at what he is about to do. Here he is, with Gold, Kathryn's lawyer – something Lucas, unrelated to Granny – and Kathryn herself. It has been faster than he expected, but he welcomes it, and he is sure Kathryn does as well, at least in part.

"Hi, David. I guess we should get this done with. Unless you have decided to change your mind," she says, jokingly, but he can see there is a small spark from held back tears.

"Sorry, Kathryn. You know there is no way to go back on this. We need to go on with our own lives, and it's best if there's nothing tying us down."

"Don't worry, David."

"If we can begin with the final negotiations?" Kathryn's lawyer asks.

"Of course," Mr Gold replies.

"Well, this is Mrs Nolan's proposition," the former says. "Half the money in their joint account goes for Mr Nolan. Mr Nolan gives half of his ownership of their house to Mrs Nolan, and Mrs Nolan is willing to pay him for the last twenty-five percent of the house. Each person keeps their personal possessions, but Mr Nolan may keep them at the house until such a time that he finds a new house. Apart from that, everything else will be a personal decision between the two of them."

"Those terms are quite acceptable," Mr Gold states. "Unless my client is opposed to them?"

"No, no, they are good. Much better than I expected, in fact," he says.

"I did tell you I wanted to make this fair," Kathryn replies.

"Good, then. If you two would sign the documents, we could file them this same afternoon."

He picks the pen and writes where he is told to, and then Kathryn does the same. The two other men in the room sign as witnesses, and then it is finished.

"Very good. Although it is not official yet, you may consider yourselves divorced," Mr Gold said. "I hope that it is what you wanted."

"Thank you for your help, Mr Gold," he tells the pawn-broker. "If we may speak tomorrow about the fees?"

"Of course, Mr Nolan. Just come to my shop at any time."

"See you tomorrow, then."

Mr Gold leaves, followed by the lawyer, and soon it is just him and Kathryn.

"You know, I thought I'd feel worse when I signed," she says, sitting on one of the armchairs in the house.

"Maybe that means you are ready for living your own life."

"God, I hope so." She lets out a small laugh, before looking at him. "What about you, David? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll have to start looking for a place, that's sure."

"And what about... Mary Margaret?"

His brain screeches like a car's wheels when the brake has been stepped on too strong. "What?"

"I know you have been talking with her. And I've seen enough to know the truth."

"Look, Kathryn, I haven't..."

"I know you haven't even kissed her, David," she replies. "At least, not in the lips. I just can see that there is something there. Besides, I spoke with Mary Margaret this morning."

_Well. That was quite a shock_, he thinks. "Not to be a busybody, but why did you go speak with her?"

"Regina showed me some photos of the two of you. She wouldn't tell me who took them or when it happened, but she said that it was that you two were probably having sex behind my back. So, I went and asked Mary Margaret, and I could see she was really sincere when she said you two had done nothing. And that she really feels something about you." He looks away, uncomfortable. Discussing what he feels for Mary Margaret is not exactly something he would speak about with Kathryn. "Oh, come on, don't give me that look, she really shows it when she speaks about you. And you do, too."

They fall into a companionable silence, looking at what has been their home for four years of marriage, the year he has been in a coma and then the few weeks since he woke up and later told her that he wanted to get a divorce.

"It's been nice, isn't it? Living here, together. We were happy, right?" Kathryn asks him, softly.

"It was nice, yeah. And yes, we were happy. But... we know it's come to an end."

"At least... at least you were good enough to tell me upfront."

"I couldn't do something that would hurt you too much."

She walks to him and gives him a hug, which he returns.

"I hope you can really find someone that can be what I can't," he tells her.

"I hope you can be happy with Mary Margaret," she replies.

"Thank you."

She breaks the hug, slowly.

"Well, if you want, I can help you look for a place to live in. If you don't mind, that is."

"Any help is welcome," he tells her, and he now knows that everything is going to be alright.

-OUAT-

As Graham brings the popcorn for their film – they have decided on a classic, _Casablanca_, it has enough things to appeal to both of them – she relaxes after another long day of work, ready to have a nice night next to her boyfriend of three days. If it were anyone else, she would have been worried about this being too fast, because, well, normally it would have taken her at least three dates to even think about staying the night at his apartment. But, with Graham... well, she has actually slept with him, told him she loves him, snogged him, and pretty much gone the whole nine yards. About the only thing that has not happened is getting engaged or married, but for the moment that is not a worry.

Besides, with the somewhat awkward stuff out of the way, they can enjoy their time together. He suggested a movie night, and she can agree that this is great.

When the movie begins, they are sitting together, the popcorn bowl and two drinks on a tray, his left arm over her shoulders and her head leaning on his shoulder. By the time Ilsa reconciles with Rick, the popcorn bowl is empty, as well as the sodas, and she is sitting on Graham's lap, kissing him every so few moments to enjoy the feeling of his lips over hers. When Captain Renault and Rick are walking along the airport's landing strip, he has rid himself of his T-shirt, and she is straddling his lap, thoroughly kissing him as his hands burrow themselves under her top and caress her back.

The TV stays there, showing the starting screen for five minutes, before they break off, and she breathes deeply, nearly spent on the intensity of what they are sharing. It is quite impressive that none of them have tried to take the other back to the bed to do something more than what they have been doing on the sofa.

"I wore you out, huh?" Graham asks, smirking at her as his hands continue roaming, but less impatient than before.

"Shut up," she replies, but she is smiling down to him, to show him she is joking, and slowly moving her hands down from his neck to his torso. He says nothing, he just kisses her still covered chest, which makes her moan. "This could be construed as assault on an agent of law, Mr Humbert."

"Yes, you could say that, if only because you are more than guilty of the same crime," Graham says, chuckling.

She settles down, un-straddling Graham and sitting on his lap. Her hand goes to his cheek, and he leans into it.

"I love being with you," Graham says.

"I do, too." She settles her head over his shoulder. "I could hardly survive if I wasn't with myself."

Graham laughs out loud, and she laughs with him over the bad joke she has made.

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"You are helping me so much. First, you gave me my heart, and every day I spend with you is helping me forget the bad things from before."

After he told her about his life as a Huntsman, and then what he had passed as the Sheriff in the stuck-in-time Storybrooke, she can believe that anything could be better than that. And she is glad he is helping him.

"How is it?" she asks.

"What?"

"To remember two lives. Being two people. And both of them being your true self."

"It's... sometimes it's difficult. I remember that, when I was twelve, I was both going to school and learning how to use my bow. And then, for most everyone in town, I either remember or know of their other self. Especially with your parents, or with Regina."

"I'm so sorry," she replies.

"Don't be. I might not be in this situation without you, but I'd rather have you and the memories than neither." Graham kisses her, slowly, and she returns the kiss, tasting his mouth again, still a bit salty and sweet from the popcorn and soda from before.

"I'm glad. Because, between you and Henry, you have managed to get me out of the funk I was before I came here to Storybrooke."

"Looks like we are like your parents. We found each other."

"More like Henry found me, and then I found you."

"But I did find you after you crashed your car on the welcome sign."

"That was your wolf brother's fault," she replies, archly.

"I fear I can't have you cast aspersions upon a member of my family," Graham says with a smile.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do to punish me, then?"

"Oh, well, I'll think of something."

She smirks to him, and then he suddenly starts kissing her, with such intensity that it completely clouds everything else in her mind. She puts her arms around his neck, keeping his face near hers and practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

She gets shocked when Graham drops her... over his bed, where she bounces before grabbing onto the blankets.

"Dammit, Graham, don't do that, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Well, then I hope you can resist what I am going to be doing to you tonight."

He proceeds to lie over her and starts kissing his way down her body, over her top, but when he reaches the hem, he grabs it and moves it up, then he kisses the part of her skin that is now naked.

She cannot stop the moan that now escapes her lips. Just a kiss from him, and she already feels on fire. She is completely at the mercy of the man she loves. She can only keep breathing, shallower and faster, as her skin becomes uncovered and his lips continue their travel upwards, and she only moves when he tugs the top to take it off her. She raises her arms, and soon she is bereft of the top. Graham kisses then his way down again, and this time he unbuttons her skinny jeans that he then pulls down, kissing her legs and leaving her doing an impression of putty that can be molded by his hands.

"I love you so much," Graham whispers into her ear. She was so distracted by his touch that she has not noticed that he was moving back up.

"I love you, too," she says, spent and yet full of energy. She manages to move her arms to his waist, working on his jeans to make him as naked as she is, while he continues to kiss her neck and massage her legs and abdomen, staying away of the one place she wants him to touch. She has no compulsions about touching him, though, and he gasps and buckles when her hand snakes its way under his boxers.

He does not say anything, though. He just gets rid of his jeans and boxers, and proceeds to take the last clothes covering her body, leaving them both fully naked.

"I'm going to make you _beg_, Princess Swan," he growls into her ear, a sound that fires up her nervous system up to eleven, "for your insults towards my brother."

"That's if I don't do the same to you, _Huntsman_," she replies, growling back at him, hooking her right leg behind him and bucking her hips against him, making him growl again and softly nip her earlobe.

He slowly enters her, and she hooks her other leg behind him, trapping him and allowing her to help set the rhythm for the night.

-OUAT-

When someone knocks on the door, she wonders who it is. She knows it is not Emma, because she said she would be coming late – although she could easily tell that she intends to spend the whole night with Graham, so she does not worry much – and that it is not Ruby, either, because she probably either went to bed already or went out to the Lucky Rabbit. She guesses that it must be someone with an emergency. Maybe Ashley? She did tell her she could come to her at any moment if she needed help.

Barefoot, she goes for the door, but before she opens, she thinks that it might be someone she actually does not want to speak with. Regina, for example. Regina is not one to go around the town in the middle of the night, but you never know. So, she looks out through the peephole.

It is David.

She opens the door.

"David? What..."

David just steps forward, takes her into his arms and kisses her.

For a second, she cannot react. But as David closes the door behind him and continues kissing her and then corners her against a wall, her arms automatically go behind his neck, her eyes close on their own, and she lets everything but David to vanish behind a curtain of fog.

It is intense. It is hot. It is as torrid as she imagined when she sat next to him at the hospital to read from Henry's book. That, and more.

But... it somehow does not feel as new. It feels like they have already kissed many times. But that is not possible, the only time they have kissed was when she kissed him while he was in a coma.

That stray thought vanishes before she can pay any more attention to it. The only thing that matters is David. David. The man that, for some reason, she has fallen in love with so deeply that she cannot – and probably will never want to – escape from him.

David lifts her, she hooks her legs around his waist and then abandons herself to everything he is waking up in her. Her hands comb his hair, his continue on her legs, moving along them, somehow adding even more fuel to the fire that is burning inside of her.

Everything she needs right now, is right here.

Unfortunately, both of them need air to survive, and after a minute of intense kissing, they separate their lips, they breathe deeply, they look at each other's eyes.

"Hi. What's your name?" he asks. She smiles, and giggles a bit.

"I don't know. You made me forget it. I think."

He chuckles at her joke, and gives her a kiss, this time much shorter than the one he said "hello" with, but just as intense as their first kiss.

"I'm glad I managed to fulfill my promise."

"So, you... divorced?"

"Yes. And, well, Kathryn sort of gave us her blessing."

"She... she came to school to speak with me this morning. Regina had some photos about the other day, when you came here with Henry. She asked about them. I told her the truth."

"I know. And she knows as well. That's why she told me she hoped we would be happy."

"I'll have to thank her. And, well, maybe I can return the favor. I think she liked our PE teacher when she saw him this morning."

"Oh, she did? And tell me, how is this PE teacher?" he asks. She smiles up to him, and something within her stirs, compelling her to act in ways she has never done, but that feel completely natural to her.

"Well... he's called Jim," she says, in a soft tone, while her fingers start dancing over his chest, trying to be as seductive as possible. "He is blond. He is tall, and strong. He has these pretty brown eyes."

Looking into his eyes, she can see it is having an effect in him. Quite a big effect. And she likes what she is seeing. So she continues to torture him, both with her hands and her voice.

"He is nice, fun, and he also likes children. But, well, he does lack something."

"What?" he asks, and she notices his voice is raw with a bit of fury and quite a lot of desire.

"He's not you," she answers, and proceeds to kiss him once more, with feeling, trying to give him what she has wanted to since he told her he wanted to be with her.

When David gets the clue, he not only kisses her back, but covers her face with his hands, his thumbs dancing over her cheeks, as her hands grab his shirt to pull him down to her. She moans as his tongue enters her mouth, and she knows she is doing it well when he answers in kind as her foot runs up his leg and she pulls him closer to her.

"Wow," she says after he breaks the kiss a minute later.

"Same here," David replies.

She decides to move to a more comfortable place, and slowly extricates herself from his embrace – quite complicated, because she feels so much at home while in his arms – to tug him towards her couch, where she tucks her legs under her to face David, who sits next to her. He takes one of her hands between his and kisses it.

"I'm so glad you came," she tells him.

"How couldn't I come? Especially when I had a promise to fulfill."

"So, do you have a place to stay in?"

"Well, I was planning to get a room at Granny's, and then start looking for a place around the town."

"If you want... you could stay here," she offers. "At least for a few days."

"What will Emma say to this offer? Hmm?"

She can easily imagine what Emma will say. She has gathered enough about her to know that.

"She'd probably either make sure that you pay your part, tell you she will kick your ass if you do something bad or... well.." She blushes at the idea. "... she'll ask us not to make much noise."

He chuckles. "Sounds like her. She did threaten to kick me if I hurt you, after all. Where is she, by the way?"

She feels the corners of her lips push up into a smirk, and she lets them do that. "She's with Graham tonight. She didn't say it, but I suspect that they planned a bit more than a romantic date, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I do," he replies. "I'm glad she's not here. I don't want to share you tonight." Her blush returns full force, and he smiles, approaching her. "I plan to be here with you, speak with you, and take my time in making sure you never, ever, regret anything that we do."

"I doubt I'll ever will." She leans forward and kisses him. And, as he deepens the kiss, she cannot help but think that, yes, she will never regret being with David.

-OUAT-

She seethes as she sees David Nolan enter Mary Margaret Blanchard's house and the door closing behind him. This cannot be. In spite of everything she has thrown in their way, the warnings, Abigail, the fake memories, the veiled threats, in spite of that, Snow White and Prince James have found their way to each other.

She did know that David and Kathryn were going to divorce, and she had tried everything in her hand, without tipping her hand too much, to delay it for as long as possible, hoping that David Nolan's false memories would settle better and he would finally stop the whole thing. She had told Mary Margaret to stay away from David, and she had initially plied, but it was all for nothing, because apparently David had decided to seek her on his own. She had told David to stop being stupid and return with his wife, but he had chosen to ignore her advice and continued to rush forward for Mary Margaret. She had suggested Kathryn to fight for David, but Kathryn said that, after he asked for the divorce, she had realized that he was right, and that their marriage was going nowhere.

And then, just a couple of hours ago, she has seen Gold and another lawyer bring several documents, which she then learned were the divorce papers, already signed. She had already told Sarah Turner, the secretary, to delay official reception of the documents for some time, but she knew that, if Gold was involved, it would not be enough.

This was clearly the worst month of her life. She wondered what she had done to deserve this. First, Henry was becoming more of a rebel, always sneaking away to be with his biological mother. Then, Graham had not only rejected her, but had dared to survive when she tried to make him pay for his insult and start to sleep with that bitch. And now, her plans to keep Snow White and Prince James separated have failed. It is something she cannot allow, but yet she cannot find a way to stop at all. With David Nolan already separated from Kathryn, she cannot even try to put Mary Margaret as a home-breaking harlot.

As is, there is only one thing she can do to fix this mess.

She has to get rid of Emma Swan.

Ruining her reputation might be enough to drive her away, but she cannot be completely sure it will work. After all, she was not fazed at all when she had Sidney publish the article about her accident. But, still, she can try. If her name starts to be put down, people will probably start to suspect her, and then she can be given the kick. Or something else. It will depend on what strikes her fancy.

And then, when Emma Swan is out of Storybrooke or dead, she can work on restoring the town to its rightful condition. Make sure that David Nolan stays away from Mary Margaret Blanchard. Ensure that Graham learns his lesson for defying her. And finally make sure, once and for all, that Henry will never say another thing to anyone about the curse. If she had magic, she would probably be able to bind him to her in some way, but she can still find a way to do it. Either way, as soon as Emma Swan is out of the way, she will be able to recover what belongs to her.

She pulls out her cell phone and calls a number.

"Hello?" the person at the other side asks.

"Sidney? It's Regina," she replies.

"Oh, Regina, good evening," Sidney says in his usual sycophantic tones when he speaks with her. Sometimes, it does result a bit irritating, but, well, most of the time she is glad that the man is so obsessed with her even if she would never sleep with him. Especially in moments like these.

"Listen, Sidney, this is important. I need you to begin writing some articles about our deputy. Try to be somewhat discreet, but do your best to cast a bad light over her. Say something about the inviability of the Sheriff and his Deputy being together, that their work will be compromised by their relationship. I'll dig up things about her past to give you enough to write for several days."

"As you wish. It'll have to wait for the day after tomorrow, tomorrow's newspaper is already set to be printed."

She seethes, but she knows that there is nothing she can do about it. However, she does see that there is something of an advantage in there. It gives her time to start digging up the dirt on Emma Swan and ensure that her entire life is up to display for the entire town to see.

"Thank you, Sidney, you are a dear," she says.

"Good night, Regina. I'll show you the article tomorrow afternoon."

"Good night, Sidney." She cuts off the communication and breathes a bit easier. This might be the first thing that goes well since Emma Swan entered Storybrooke in that stupid yellow car.

She might as well begin planning for what to do next. After all, she will have to make sure everything is neat and ordered by the time the curse settles back again.

-OUAT-

She reads the newspaper, and is disgusted by the things Sidney Glass is implying in this last article. She can see Regina's dirty hands being behind this. It is not a secret that Sidney is pretty much a mouthpiece for Regina: everyone in town knows that any opinion piece in _The Daily Mirror_ is there because Regina wants.

Well, Regina has another thing coming if she believes this will set her against Emma. Sure, some people will believe this crap Sidney has written, but most everyone that really know Emma will support her. Granny has pretty much decided to make use of her right to refuse admission and tell Sidney to get out of the diner until he apologizes for what he has written, and Ashley has told her that Thomas and her are with Emma.

Of course, who knows what might happen when Emma reads the newspaper. Emma is certainly not going to be sad about what she reads, she is made of very stern stuff, and can easily handle whatever is thrown her way, but who knows what she might actually do. She can easily see Glass needing a visit to the hospital after getting his ass kicked to kingdom come. Both by Emma and Graham. And perhaps Mary and herself.

Right on the dot, Emma and Graham enter the diner, smiling and hand in hand. She has already started to prepare the chocolate, knowing that she is going to have quite a few people asking for a cup of hot chocolate in the next minutes, so she is sure that she won't have to do much.

"Good morning, you two," she says, approaching them after they take a seat. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. Hopefully we can have a good day today," Graham tells her. "Though, if we are called to do something, I won't be opposed to the idea of breaking routine."

"Tends to get boring when there's nothing to do."

"So, what do you guys want? Apart from the chocolate, of course," she says.

"Couple of toasts for me," Graham says.

"French for me," Emma says.

"Sure. Give me a couple of minutes." She goes back into the kitchen and starts to prepare Emma's French toast, while keeping an eye on the hot chocolate, which she pours on two cups, adding the cream and the cinnamon on top.

Suddenly, a roar of laughter comes from the diner's main room, shocking her, Granny, Ashley and Alexandra. Since she has managed to finish with the French toast, she puts it on a plate and puts everything for Graham and Emma on a tray, which she brings out.

Looks like it is Emma that is laughing, a newspaper in her hand, which she is now handing to Graham, who looks a bit bewildered as he grabs the newspaper.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, this article in the paper... it's hilarious. Looks like Regina is a bit desperate," Emma replies, still chuckling. Then, Graham starts chuckling as well.

"Why do you figure that?"

"Come on, this pretty much sounds like something Regina would say. 'Oh, yeah, she's bad, and she had an accident, and she has been moving around a lot'. Come on, she thinks this is going to work?"

"Maybe she thinks I'll leave you when I learn about all of this," Graham replies.

"But who's she after? You or me?"

A few people at the diner gasp, and she cannot blame them. Sure, this town is quite calm when it comes to homosexuality – as far as she knows, there are only two or three homosexual couples around – but she has never thought of Regina as a lesbian. She does not seem the type, at least.

"I don't know. But it's probably you. I already told her I'm not interested."

_Well, this is going to throw the entire town into a bit of frenzy_, she thinks._ By this time tomorrow, the entire town will have heard that Regina tried to break Emma and Graham because she lusts after Emma. _The idea makes her crack up, thankfully only after leaving their breakfast on the table, or else she would have dropped it.

"Easy there, m'lady," August says, catching her before she trips over a chair.

"Thank you, kind sir," she replies, grinning. Not a bad beginning to the day!

-OUAT-

It is night out there, in Storybrooke, and he is quite pleased at how things are going.

He knows things have changed a lot in the last two months. Ever since the Savior arrived. There was no possibility to mistake her for someone else. The moment she stayed, the clock started to work again.

And he knows she has magic. Powerful magic. He saw her and the Huntsman enter the Sheriff's office the same night they visited the cemetery, and at some point later, a flash of light that could only be construed as magical appeared through the windows. It was only by chance that he saw something that night.

What he does not know is whether she believes or not. It is impossible to know from a distance. However, given the flash of light, and her constant presence beside her son Henry and the Sheriff, he hopes that it means they have convinced her about the truth behind this town.

This horrible town, where he must stay far away from the only person alive he still loves. His Grace, who here goes by Paige, and who is now living with his former neighbors, the ones he left Grace with back in the Enchanted Forest, before he was left behind by the Queen in Wonderland. He is still angry over letting Regina trick him in such a way, although sometimes he thinks that she had reason to be angry with him, especially after what he, Rumplestiltskin and Frankenstein did to her several years before.

However, what Regina had done, with the curse, it was something that really surpassed anything that might have been done to her, save for what her mother did. Oh, yes. He knows it all about Regina's mother. She was quite talkative about her daughter and how she had tried to "help" her gain the happiest possible life. Though, the best he can say is that, with such a horrible mother, it is surprising that Regina was not a bigger bitch when they met the first. She was that bitch now, so at most it had been pushed back about ten years.

And now, after twenty-eight years in this hell, the chance to get out of it is here.

He has to speak with her. To find if she can either lift the curse or make a hat that can bring him and Grace back to the Enchanted Forest. He has to do something to finally end this nightmare.

For now, he will continue keeping watch. And, if he sees an opening, he will take it.

-OUAT-

He is walking along the street, towards the place he was told to go. He knows he should not be doing this, because he knows he will be asked to do something illegal. But money is tight, even with his and Sarah's jobs, and he really needs it for their future.

"Do not turn around," someone says behind him. It is a man's voice, one he does not know.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll see you?" he asks, rather angry.

"Something like that. You see, there's people that would like to make sure nothing bad is tied to them. People interested in seeing this work out the right way."

"Whatever," he says. "If you aren't telling me what you want, then I'll be going back home, thank you very much."

"This is a one time offer. The people I work for are willing to pay you. Enough that you can pay for the wedding and the house."

He stops. He knows that the offer sounds very, very bad, but he still stops, because he really needs the money. His girl and him need money to pay the bills, to find a better house, for them and her father.

"I'm listening."

"My bosses want you to do one thing. Kill either the Sheriff or his Deputy, and make it look like an accident. Once that has happened, you will get your money."

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to kill anyone!"

"Well, then you can go. Though, the consequences would be most... dire."

"What?"

"Yes. See, your girlfriend is not exactly the best worker, and my boss could have her fired in a perfectly legal way, and then make sure she wouldn't be able to find another job. Her father... well, in one of those many visits to the hospital he makes, you never know when there might be an accident, and he might be given the wrong pills. And you, of course, could suffer from some other things. If you catch my drift."

He feels really bad. He does not kill. Ever. Sure, he might have given a couple of beatings once, and he has robbed a few houses, all of that in the past, since he now has a perfectly legal job, but never kill. But this man's threats are quite serious. So, either he kills Sheriff Graham or his Deputy, or the few important people in his life will have their lives destroyed.

Either way, someone will die.

"I'll do it," he says, defeated.

"Excellent. You have a month."

He nods, morosely. He never thought he would have to ignore his morals to survive.

He is now stuck in the path he does not want to take.

However, there is still something he can do. He takes on the reflection of one glass and checks a few things about the man behind him before he leaves. He also sees his car, and notes a few letters from the plate as it leaves.

If only he had done what Sarah suggested...

-OUAT-

**A/N: well, this is the newest chapter! I know it's been more than a month since the previous one, but, you know, as things deviate more from the series, it becomes harder to write something as good as the rest of the story.**

**Last chapter's original characters were Jane Porter from Tarzan and... a younger Albus Dumbledore (yes, I know Harry Potter is not Disney, but Warner Bros, but damn if it does not suit him). The reason for the name is because Dumbledore's full name is Albus Percival _Wulf_ric _Brian_ Dumbledore.**

**Things are really different now from the series, as you can see. No Graham's death means that Regina cannot get Sidney Glass to become a candidate for Sheriff, and that later she will not be able to use him as a way to distract Emma and plant the bug. However, that does not mean she is not planning to do something to ensure she gets her way. That is what the last scene is for. Also, let's see who guesses the identity of the two people in that last scene! (I swear they are all Disney)**

**Of course, there are good moments in this chapter, which compensate the bad one at the end. August's first full scene, Kathryn meeting Jim, Graham and Emma watching _Casablanca_ (or at least part of it), the first Snowing kiss, Jefferson finally makes his appearance... Good things, good things. And with a few extra laughs in between.**

**OK, it is time to make my new OUAT proposition: "Made All The Difference" by misscam (Story ID: 9124105). In this story, Regina has realized what her actions are truly bringing to the Enchanted Forest (not to mention that she balks at the idea of killing her father for the Dark Curse) and makes peace with Snow White and Prince James, while freeing the Huntsman from slavery and pretty much leaving things alone. However, Rumplestiltskin is not that keen in letting the chance to find his son Baelfire go, and sets out to cast the Dark Curse himself, using Belle's heart. 18 years later, Gold brings newborn Henry to his new adoptive parents, David and Mary Margaret Nolan. 10 years later, Emma arrives to Storybrooke, and becomes soon a piece in the attempt to break the curse, with the help of the Nolans, the Sheriff and Regina Mills.**

**Now, the reviews. Only 6. :( I thought you liked this story... Well, let's hope this chapter reaches the 13 from chapter 5!**

**diddykongfan: yes, it's Jane Porter from Tarzan (she's a bit of an obscure character in the Disney canon). Emma calls Graham "my Huntsman" because she does know about it (Graham told her about it while they were driving towards the graveyard). About Emma telling Henry the truth... I had not seen it that way, but it is a very good idea. And August is not going to be there as a potential love interest for Emma. I never felt he would be that in the series, either, he never did anything that could be construed as such (even the whole invitation to drink something was just an attempt to make her believe in magic).**

**IceTear1: I'm glad that you like Emma accepting Mary Margaret and David as her parents. She does still have some issues with it, but she knows for sure that they sent her forward to help her escape. As for the scene where Emma tells Mary that Henry is right... she will not be doing it, at least not until she actually can give her reasons to believe. Maybe Mary could tell Emma about some mysterious dreams where David is a prince and she is a princess and they fight together against some soldiers using swords and all of that.**

**Dreamingdreams: well, nice to see that you want to share Emma's wish. And that you liked everyone's comments. The only reason Graham did not try to sneak into Emma's room would be because it might spook Mary Margaret. Regina was trying to, first, tell Graham that she is acting for the good of the children, and then something about missing him (which is when she tried to caress his cheek). And, well, I have explained my own theory on why the curse did not break.**

**Princesakarlita411: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Guest: Emma is more open about her feelings because, for her, after twenty-eight years of feeling abandoned by her parents and ten of feeling betrayed by the man she was in love with, she has finally found proof that there is someone that loves her, fully and unconditionally, and that she feels the same for that person, which is a great deal for her. And her acceptance of her parents is a collateral from there. The kiss in front of Regina is both because she wants to kiss Graham and because she wants to rub it in. I did Ava and Nick in the way I felt was more real. The two characters are just supportive, though they might appear later. The story of how Emma grew up, fell in love with Neal and ended in prison was important because it is also a way to show Emma is healing, even just a bit, from the pains of her past. And, yes, Neal will appear in the future, and he will be important, but, for more than obvious reasons, not the same as in the series (seriously, they pretty much reintroduced him to hook him up with Emma). And August is, as you can see in this chapter, not here as a potential love interest, but as someone that is trying to break the curse before it claims his life (much like I think was the plan for the series).**

**phnxgrl: I'm glad you liked those two parts. Hope you liked this chapter as well.**


End file.
